Johnny Angel
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Post Season Five story. Sam's catatonic, Dean is missing his brother. Can anything bring the two of them back together again? Hurt Sam, Angsty Dean, Uber Hunter Bobby, Supportive Castiel. Possible Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Johnny Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters or anything associated with them. I am only playing with them for a while and will return them later. I am not making a profit from this story.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Standing by the bed of the patient that the hospital staff had affectionately dubbed "Johnny Angel," Dr. Alison Thomas sighed as she carded her fingers through the catatonic man's long, brown hair. He had quickly become a favorite of the staff when they learned of his heroism in saving five young teens from a burning building, nearly giving up his own life in the process. The firefighters had arrived just in time to pull him out before the building collapsed in on itself when it's structural integrity had been compromised.

He had been brought to the hospital by ambulance with head injuries from a falling beam and a severe case of smoke inhalation that had included burns to his esophagus. This had caused the man to code a few times in the ER. It had taken her and a team of doctors nearly half the night to stabilize him, and by then, he had quietly slipped into a state of catatonia which still had a firm hold on his body. Luckily for them, his particular state of catatonia left him with a form of immobility known as waxy flexibility, meaning they were able to manipulate his arms and legs into certain positions. She hated the cases where the patients exhibited rigid posturing. At least this way, the therapists and volunteers were able to do exercises with his limbs which kept his muscles from atrophying.

"Okay Johnny, let's see if we can get some kind of response out of you today." Dr. Thomas stated as she began a neurological check to ascertain her patient's level of consciousness. Grasping Johnny's hand, she pressed hard on the fingernail of his thumb as she watched his face carefully. Receiving no response, she pulled the reflex hammer from the pocket of her smock. Turning it upside down so that she had the metal tip pointed upwards, she grasped the bottom of her patient's foot and firmly stroked the foot from heel to toe in hopes of getting him to curl his toes, but her effort was fruitless.

"I know you're in there somewhere Johnny, and I'm going to get through to you sooner or later." Alison voiced as she brushed her fingers through her patients long brown hair. "Somewhere out there, somebody has to be missing you."

Pulling her stethoscope from around her neck, the young doctor listened to his heart and then his lungs to check for any fluid buildup. Finding his cardio-respiratory system to be fine, she checked the nasogastric feeding tube that had been threaded through Johnny's nostril for any obstructions. Upon finding none, she then pulled down the sheet and blanket covering the young man and checked his Foley Catheter insertion site for signs of infection. Establishing that there were no problems concerning that area either, the doctor then gathered together the material to give her young patient a sponge bath. "I hope you appreciate this. I don't usually give sponge baths but I will make an exception for our resident 'Angel'," the doctor teased as she began to glide the sponge over her patient's sinewy body.

Content that her patient was doing as well as could be expected after his bath, Alison replaced the sheet and blanket over him and tucked him in. Grasping his hand and squeezing it lightly, she whispered a few words of prayer and then exited the room, not noticing the fluttering of wings that could vaguely be heard in the air.

"Really, Sam? An angel? You have come far since we first met," Cas solemnly said, with a raised eyebrow he must have picked up from Dean Winchester himself.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Working under the hood of a shiny red Camaro at Danny's Auto Body Shop located only a few miles away from the house that he and Lisa shared, Dean sighed at how insanely stupid some people could be when it came to taking care of their cars. All that was required was to service the vehicle at regular intervals, but it was obvious the car he was working on now had never seen a mechanic's touch before. At the rate the spoiled rich teen owner of the car was going, the car might last ten years before ending up in the junkyard just down the street.

Cleaning the sludge from around the carburetor, Dean's mind was taken back to a time before the apocalypse, to a time before he was dragged into hell by those insidious black hounds at the hands of Lillith. Pulling out the grease rag and wiping his hands, he smiled sadly as he remembered trying to teach Sammy how to take care of his car for when he would no longer be there.

"_Ya know Sammy, she's going to be yours one day so I figure it's about time I teach you to take care of her." Dean said as he raised the hood on the car and handed a wrench to Sam before pulling up a bucket and upending it to sit upon._

"_Wh-what? You mean you want me to service the car?" Sam gasped, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the wrench in his hand._

"_You got it bro." Dean answered, pulling a bottle of Pabst Blue Ribbon beer from the cooler beside him, twisting open the cup, and chugging down a swallow of the amber colored liquid._

"_But I don't know anything about…"_

"_That's what you got me here for Dude." Dean informed his baby brother with the raise of an eyebrow. "By the time I'm finished teaching you, you'll be almost, but not quite as good as me in taking care of her."_

"_So, uh, where do we start?" Sam asked, scratching a hand through his wavy chocolate colored hair as he tried to remember what little he knew from watching their dad service the car in previous years._

"_At the beginning Tiger. The first step in learning is to know the name of the engine parts and how they work together." Dean answered as he started pointing out the different parts of the motor and why they were important."_

"God, I miss you so much Sammy." Dean whispered brokenly as he swiped away the tears that were trailing down his face with the sleeve of his uniform from the memory. Even after a couple of months, the pain in his heart still felt as raw as the day his brother had sacrificed himself. Some days, it was all he could do to make himself get out of the bed and lead the life he was living now. He would have given up weeks ago if it wasn't for the promise he had made to his baby brother on that fateful day.

"Winchester, you done servicing that Camaro yet?" Danny's voiced boomed from his office door, causing Dean to withdraw from his somber thoughts.

"Just gotta change the air filters and she'll be ready to go boss." Dean answered, going back to work on the car. It still seemed weird to him at times to use the Winchester surname and not have to worry about getting caught and arrested. Because of the sacrifice he and his brother had made for mankind, his slate had been inexplicably wiped completely clean. He no longer had a criminal record haunting him, and for that he was thankful.

"Okay, when you finish with that, you can take the rest of the day off. The wife has some plans for this afternoon and she'll kill me if I'm late." Danny informed his employee as he started preparing to close up shop.

"Will do boss, thanks." Dean called out as pulled out the old air filter to replace it with the new. Maybe a side trip to the bar before going home to Lisa and Ben would help relax his mind a little.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

"Okay you fugly bitch, I know you're here somewhere." Bobby Singer whispered, holding the flask of pure sea salt by his side in one hand, the demon killing knife in the other as he searched the old ramshackle place just outside of Sun valley, Idaho for the Rabisu Demon. Seven people had been killed, their mangled bodies virtually drained of blood, within the last five years after squatting in the decrepit looking house, and he was going to put an end to it. That vampiric demon was going back to hell.

Knowing that the demons were infamous for lurking in dark car corners until they could make their attack, he cautiously approached the hallway that led to the area where the bedrooms were located. Tucking the knife in the back of his jeans, he placed a hand on the doorknob and gingerly turned it. He had to be careful since the creature's bloodlust was uncontrollable, Unlike vampires, they were never human so they had no qualms about killing and feasting off of human flesh..

Shoving open the door carefully, he cringed at the high pitched howling sound that suddenly assaulted his sense of hearing. He knew better than to cover his ears though since that would leave him vulnerable and wide open to attack. Moving inside the room, he trained his eye on the startled creature in the corner as it studied his every move.

"Alright, come to daddy you evil little sonuvabitch." Bobby taunted as he watched the demon take a defensive posture, the muscles in its legs straining as it prepared to attack. Slowly uncapping the flask, Bobby held rigid, just waiting for the demon to make its move. He didn't have long to wait.

With an unearthly roar, the Rabisu demon launched its attack as it sprang from the corner, through the air, and landed just in front of Bobby, its gangly body stench assaulting the hunter's nostrils. Shrieking its death call to instill fear into its intended victim, it elongated its teeth preparing to bite when it found itself in immense and indescribable pain as its eyes sizzled in their sockets.

"That's for Sam Winchester you demonic piece of crap." Bobby snarled as he flung the flask full of pure sea salt into the demon's eyes before pulling the knife from the back of his jeans. Holding the knife firmly, he shoved it straight through the struggling demons heart and then watched as electricity shot through its horrid body until the demon turned to dust.

Swiping the blood off the knife using his pants, Bobby poured some rock salt over the ashes before squirting a decent amount of lighter fluid over the pile. Striking a match and tossing it onto the pile, he watched as it flamed up and then made his way out of the old house, ready to face the next hunt.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Standing beside the catatonic hunter's bed, Castiel looked down at Sam Winchester with an observant eye. Outwardly, his body held no scars from his time spent in hell, but he knew that the boy's mind was a different story. There was no plausible way for his mind to survive the torment of having Lucifer in his body for a day, let alone however long the youngest Winchester suffered in hell. He knew not how Sam had escaped from the demonic prison, but he knew he had to somehow save the man who had become his friend.

**TBC So should I continue with this one or not? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Johnny Angel Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: I forgot to thank Criminally Charmed in the first chapter for her wonderfully inspiring ideas for this story and her beta help. I don't know what I would do without you my friend! **

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously: **_Standing beside the catatonic hunter's bed, Castiel looked down at Sam Winchester with an observant eye. Outwardly, his body held no scars from his time spent in hell, but he knew that the boy's mind was a different story. There was no plausible way for his mind to survive the torment of having Lucifer in his body for a day, let alone however long the youngest Winchester suffered in hell. He knew not how Sam had escaped from the demonic prison, but he knew he had to somehow save the man who had become his friend. _

Reaching over to place the tips of his fingers on the lax hunter's forehead, Castiel found himself transported to what looked like a barren wasteland, a place of total desolation that was uninhabitable for even the lowliest of God's creatures. Even though the sky above was clear with not a cloud in sight, the ground below was covered with nothing but sand and rock and spoke of the destruction that surely would have been had Lucifer succeeded in taking over the world. Shivering at the thought of what could have been, Castiel was grateful that there were people like the Winchesters…men who were willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good.

Scanning the inhospitable terrain with knowing eyes, the angel's vision soon landed on a large slab of rock a great distance away. Upon the slab sat a hunched over figure, it's shoulders drooped in total defeat. He didn't have to see that figure's face to know that it was Sam Winchester, the man who had given up everything to save the world, but most importantly, the brother he loved with all of his heart. _"My task is going to be an arduous one, but I will not fail you my friend." _Castiel thought before clicking his fingers to transport himself to Sam's side.

Sitting silently by the hunter's side, the heavenly being found himself slightly disappointed when the hunter showed no awareness of him being there. He was hoping that somewhere deep inside, Sam would know or sense that there were others who would come for him, to draw him from the pit of despair, even though he had made his brother promise not to. But upon reading the hunter's mind, it was obvious that he no longer knew where he belonged. He only knew a world of isolation, a world where no one cared or loved him, a world where he was destined to live a life of loneliness forever. To Sam, that would be Hell.

"It is time for you to remember Samuel," Castiel declared as he stood up in front of Sam and placed his hands on opposite sides of the hunters head. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and concentrated on giving the hunter a reason to live, a reason to want to escape the catatonia that held him prisoner within his own mind.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Sitting on the barstool at Denny's Bar and Tavern, Dean sighed somberly as he twirled the amber colored bottle of beer between his fingers. It was at times like this when he missed Sammy so damn bad that he wanted to cash his chips in and say "to hell with everything." He didn't know why people would willingly want live this apple pie existence that he was experiencing now. Sure, he had two people who loved him dearly and he loved back, but he wasn't truly happy. He was just going through the motions with Lisa and Ben.

Looking over towards the pool table, he longed for a life on the road with his baby brother once again. A life where he scammed pool players like the ones he was watching now to build up their cash reserves. Sure, there were times he got his ass kicked, but it was worth it knowing that the money he earned would take care of Sammy's basic needs. As long as he had Sammy by his side, then all was right with the world.

But that was the problem now, Sammy wasn't by his side. His brother was suffering the torments of Hell while he sat on that damned barstool and pretended to enjoy this normal every day life. While he sipped on the frigging beer he held in his hands now, Sammy was probably suffering the unimaginable pain of having the skin filleted from his body. Sitting there now, he could _'hear' _his brother yelling out in pain and begging for mercy, a mercy that would never come. It literally tore at his heart to know that Sammy was screaming for him to come and take him away from the torment he suffered. Taking another swig of his beer, Dean hoped it would be able to quell the night terrors he had been suffering on a nightly basis since he watched Sam fall into that black void in Stull Cemetery, but then he knew it wouldn't. It never did.

Knowing that he had to get home before Lisa started worrying, he pulled a five dollar bill from his wallet and tossed it on the polished wooden bar. Pushing himself up from the stool, he carried the half drank bottle of beer with him out into the parking lot. Closing his eyes as Sammy's screams assaulted his mind once again, he heaved the bottle in his fist and smashed it against the brick wall behind him. "Damn it Sammy, why did you make me promise?" he yelled as the tears began to flow unheeded down his cheeks. "I can't do this without you man."

Sobbing in a few deep breaths to pull himself together, he trudged over to the Impala, a few of the bar patrons giving him a wide berth as they made their way over to the bar. Climbing behind the wheel, he swiped the tears from his eyes and placed the key in the starter and then fired up the engine. Glancing at the passenger seat, he longed to see his baby brother sitting there and smiling at him goofily once again. "I miss you bro." He whispered before shifting the gear into drive and pulling out of the parking lot to head home to his life of pretense. For just a moment, he considered calling Bobby to discuss his grief with the man, but then it hurt the two of them too much to talk about the boy they had both lost. Bobby loved Sammy like a son and he had taken the kid's death extremely hard too. No, he would do as he always did, suffer his grief in silence and pretend that all was right in his world.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Sitting in a chair behind her desk, Dr. Alison Thomas was glancing through the medical file on their resident john doe that the staff had quickly dubbed Johnny Angel when she heard a soft knock upon the door. Placing the manila file into a desk drawer, she stood up and walked over to the door. "Detective Fletcher, what can I do for you today?" She asked upon seeing the female detective that had taken a strong interest in finding out just who their mysterious patient really was and motioning her into the room.

"I was hoping you could give me some more information on Johnny Angel," the deputy answered as she entered into the room and made her way over to the leather covered small couch in the office and sat down. Janie Fletched was a young, idealistic red-haired cop who lived for her job. She took pride in taking on the hard cases and following them through to the end.

"I don't know what else to tell you other than what I already have." Alison stated as she took her place behind her desk once again. Johnny was brought in with only the clothing on his back. He didn't have a wallet or anything in his pockets, nor did we find any other form of ID on him."

"What about items of value? Did Johnny have and rings on him that might give me a lead as to who he might be?" Janie questioned as she pulled out her small notebook to write down any information the doctor could give her.

"No, not really. When they brought him in, Johnny was wearing a silver watch and a leather bracelet around his other wrist, but there weren't any markings on them that could identify who he is." Alison answered as she thought about the night that the town hero was brought in and what he had been wearing. "You can look at them later if you'd like to. We put them in a bag along with all of his other personal items such as clothing."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that. What about any identifying marks on his body? Is there a birthmark or anything that could provide a lead as to who this man might be?" Janie asked, obsessed with finding out the man's identity and reuniting him with his family. One of the young teenagers he had saved just happened to be one of her own nieces and she would not rest until she reunited Johnny with his own family.

Thinking about the question, Alison tried to picture her patient's sinewy body in her mind before answering. "He does have a mole just to the left side of his nose and he has a scar in middle of his lower back, almost as if he was stabbed with something. But that can't be possible because with the area it is located, it would have severed his spinal cord. Oh, I almost forgot, he does have a tattoo on the left upper portion of his chest. It is of a star inside a circle and it has these lines leading out from the circle. It's almost looks as if it is some kind of symbol for protection or something."

Entering the information into her small spiral notebook, Janie closed it and then placed it into her pocket. "Thanks Alison. Once I place this information into the database, hopefully it will give me something to build upon."

"You're welcome, I just wish I could have been more help." Alison replied as she clasped her hands together. "Johnny deserves to have his family near his side after everything he's been through."

"Yes he does, and if I have my way, he'll soon have them there." Janie replied. "If you think of anything else, give me a call." Janie stated as she handed over a small business card to the doctor.

"I will, and Janie.."

"Yeah?" The detective inquired.

"Please keep me informed if you make any progress with the case. Everyone here at the hospital is rooting for Johnny to pull through."

"As is everyone else in the community." Janie voiced with a sincere smile. "That man is a hero that the people won't soon forget." With those words, the detective excused herself and walked out the door. She had a case to solve.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Arriving back at the salvage yard, Bobby entered his house only to sigh at how empty the place now seemed to be. What was once his oasis in a world of supernatural chaos, now only held painful memories for him. He had gotten so used to the Winchesters coming to visit on a regular basis, that it physically hurt to know that they would never be coming to stay again. Hell, he couldn't even enter the upstairs bedroom that he kept on reserve for the boys because of the stress it induced…so much so to the point he felt as if he were having a heart attack every time he entered the room.

Walking into the kitchen, Bobby placed his duffle on the table and then trudged over to the cabinet to grab the canister of coffee that rested on the top shelf, he needed a good strong dose of caffeine. If he were honest with himself, he would have much preferred a strong shot of whiskey, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall into that trap that John Winchester had upon his wife's death. He would not allow alcohol to tarnish the memory he had of John's youngest knowing what it had did to the kid's father.

Putting the coffee on to percolate, he sat at the table and grabbed one of the tabloids that he had picked up on the way home. It was time to find himself another hunt. As much as Bobby loved restoring and working on cars, his main mission in life now was to avenge Sam Winchester. All those bastards that had escaped from hell with Lucifer's rising were going to curse the day they decided to take the life of a Winchester.

**TBC _So, will Castiel be able to bring Sam out of the catatonia, or will it take something more? I know I need to get my other stories updated...but this chapter was just begging to be posted. More on the others very soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny Angel Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Superntural~~**

**Previously: **_Putting the coffee on to percolate, he sat at the table and grabbed one of the tabloids that he had picked up on the way home. It was time to find himself another hunt. As much as Bobby loved restoring and working on cars, his main mission in life now was to avenge Sam Winchester. All those bastards that had escaped from hell with Lucifer's rising were going to curse the day they decided to take the life of a Winchester._

Searching through _The Daily News_, it didn't take long for Bobby to stumble upon what he felt would be his next hunt. Reading the article, he became convinced that the small town of Riverbend, Illinois was being terrorized by a Jiang Shi. The Jiang Shi were commonly mistaken for zombies, but unlike their counterparts, the aforementioned creatures killed to absorb the life essence of it's victims. Remembering the lore he had read previously on the supernatural creature, he knew the Jiang Shi were created when a person's soul failed to leave it's body due to an improper death.

Scanning the article closely, he confirmed his suspicion upon reading the description of the creature that witnesses gave to local police of a horrifying creature with greenish-white furry skin and long white hair all over the top of its' head. Most hunters assumed that the color of skin was due to a fungus or mold that was growing on the decaying flesh of the creature and he would assume it to be true until the information was proven wrong by him or somebody else.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Bobby carried the scalding hot drink over to his "office area" which consisted of a messy desk in the corner of his living room surrounded by a ton of books. Placing the ceramic mug on the edge of the desk, he turned to his desktop computer and punched in all the information he was able to gather about the hunt from the tabloid. After thirty minutes of intensive researching, he felt like he had the name of the most viable person who was committing the killings…John H. K. Dephendorfer. Apparently, Mr. Dephendorfer had been a major trouble maker in life, and now he was causing problems in death as well after committing suicide in the local county jail.

Gathering together some gear for the hunt, Bobby made sure to grab a silver stake and place it in his duffel bag along with a few other necessities. He knew that there was a lot of lore out there on how to kill zombies, but most of it was total bullshit. The best sure fire way to kill any type of zombie was to stake it in its' coffin with either a silver stake or one made of wood from the hawthorn tree.

Hoisting his duffle over his shoulder, his eyes caught sight of a treasured picture he kept on the mantel over his fireplace. Walking over to pick up the picture, a single tear escaped from his eye and rolled silently down his cheek as he looked into the smiling faces of the Winchester boys. "Damned idjits, why'd you have to go and leave me?" He grumbled before placing it back on the mantle and striding out the door. It was time to take down another supernatural creature in the memory of Sam Winchester.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Parking the Impala in the driveway of the place he called home now, Dean sighed a little despondently as he looked at the suburban house with the manicured lawn and all the trappings that the average person seemed to crave. Sure, he cared a lot about Lisa and Ben, maybe even loved them, but he just couldn't see living the rest of his life in the house in front of him. And he knew without a doubt that most people would be proud to call the place home, but to him, home would always be driving down the wide open highway in the Impala with his baby brother by his side.

Seeing the porch light come on, he glanced at the door to see Lisa standing there, watching him with concern evident in her eyes. He knew he was worrying her with his actions of late, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. Plastering on a smile that never really met his eyes, he pushed open the door of the car and climbed out from behind the wheel. It was time to play the happy homemaker again.

Making his way up the concrete pathway, he stopped by Lisa's side and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm late Babe," he apologized as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back inside.

"It's okay Sugar. I've kept dinner hot for you, are you hungry? Lisa asked as she helped Dean take his jacket off and then hung it up on the hook beside the door.

"Yeah, I could eat a little something I guess." Dean answered before making his way over to the sofa where Ben sat working on his homework. "How's it going champ?"

"Okay I guess, I just don't understand this math problem." Ben answered, looking up at Dean as he tried to work out the algebraic problem on paper. He had just started taking basic algebra and was still trying to get the hang of how things worked.

"Well, let's see if I can help you." Dean said as he sat down beside the boy and looked the problem over. As he did, his mind couldn't help but drift back once again to another time and another place.

"_Okay Sammy, the problem is simple enough. You just need to solve the equation of 4 _x _y + 7 = 19. So the problem is figuring out what number goes in the place of "y."_

"_Yeah, but how do I do that?" Sammy quizzed with a defeated look on his face. "I hate math."_

"_That's only because you're struggling with it." Dean stated as he placed a supportive hand on his sibling's shoulder. "If you look at the problem in a simpler way, it will help. What if I asked you what 19 - 7 equals."_

"_That's easy…12!" Sam told Dean with a smile._

"_That's right. So now we have to figure what number to multiply with four to get the answer 12." Dean encouraged._

"_That's an easy one too Dean, 4 _x_ 3 = 12." Sammy voiced happily._

"_So then let's put the number 3 into your equation and see if it works out." Dean told his baby brother as he ruffled his hair._

"_Okay 4 x 3 = 12 + 7 = 19, so x is equal to 3." Sammy enunciated enthusiastically. "I did it Dean."_

"_Yeah you did Tiger." Dean cooed, wrapping his little brother into a tight hug._

"Well Dean, can you help me?" Ben asked inquisitively, drawing Dean's mind back to the present.

"Uh yeah." Dean responded and then 'walked' Ben through the steps to solve the problem before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

"Okay Johnny, what do you think? Are you up to doing a little physical therapy today?" Dr. Alison Thomas asked as she walked into the room and over to her catatonic patient's bedside. She knew she wouldn't receive an answer, but she hoped that talking to her patient as if he were an active participant in the conversation would hopefully bring him around some day.

"No answer huh. Well, I'll take that as a yes then." Alison told her patient as she removed the blankets from her patient's sinewy legs and began to do the exercises that the physical therapist recommended to keep her patient's muscles from atrophying While doing the exercises, she began to carry on a one sided conversation.

"You know, I was talking to Janie Fletcher about you today Johnny. She is one of the best detectives we have here in the wonderful state of New Hampshire. She is determined to find out just who you really are and where you come from, and knowing her, she'll be just the one to do it." Alison rambled as she did the range of motion exercises on her patient's legs for a total of twenty repetitions before moving on to the next leg for another round of twenty repititions.

Replacing the blanket over Johnny's legs after finishing, Alison moved to the head of Sam's bed and pulled the sheet down to her patient's waist so that she could do some upper body therapy on her patient. Grasping his left arm, she bent it at the elbow and then gently pushed the arm back towards her patient's head. As she did, she couldn't help but notice the tattoo that adorned the left side of his broad chest once again. Running the fingers of one hand over the tattoo, she couldn't help but wonder if it was indeed for protection as she surmised earlier when talking to Janie.

She couldn't help but remember having seen the symbol, or one that was almost identical to it, in some of the horror fiction movies that she was such a fan of and the symbol was almost always used for some form of protection.

"Is that it Johnny, are you superstitious and wear the symbol for protection or are you just an avid fan of horror movies like me. Alison asked as she once again repeated the triceps stretch on her patient's left arm. Continuing with the physical therapy, she couldn't help but be intrigued by the patient who had become such a big part of her life.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Sitting on the slab of rock as he stared out over the barren landscape, Sam sighed dejectedly as his eyes beheld nothing but sand and rock for miles around. He had been living in this hell for what seemed like forever and he wondered if he would ever escape it. Some days, the loneliness was so bad that he wanted to say the hell with it and just give up and die, but then something…_or was it someone_… always pulled him back. He tried to remember what his life was like before, but it was mostly a blank. He vaguely thought there was someone who had meant a great deal to him at one time, but he couldn't put a face or a name to that memory which caused him to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him.

Wrapping his arms around his knees as he pulled them up to his chest, he scanned the arid terrain once again hoping to catch sight of something, anything to break through the boredom and loneliness of the prison he was living in. He could feel his sanity slipping with each and every day that he was alone, and he wondered how long it would be before his sanity would be completely gone. "Please." He uttered brokenly before closing his eyes and wishing for something to take away the desolation that his life now was.

Suddenly feeling a feather light touch of fingers to his temples just moments later, Sam thought that that time had arrived and he truly was losing his mind until he heard a soft voice whisper, "It is time for you to remember Samuel." He gasped as he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his brain just before vivid scenes began to play out in his mind like a movie reel.

"_It's okay Sammy, I'm here and nothing's going to happen to you." _

"_Come on Sammy, you need to learn how to work the ball right if you're going to play soccer little dude." _

"_Nobody messes with my little brother." _

"_Hey kiddo, you need to get up and go get ready for the dance or Sarah Jean is going to be very disappointed." …"But Dad said I couldn't go Dean, he grounded me for messing up on the hunt. Remember?" … "Yeah, well Dad's an ass and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

"_Okay Sammy, you're doing fine, just ease your foot down on the gas pedal a little more. That's it dude, just keep it up. You're doing great kiddo. Okay, now ease your foot off of the gas and start to slow down before using the brake. Make sure to put your turn signal on ahead of time._

"_Whoa, it's just me, take it easy Tiger."_

"_Shhh, it's gonna be okay kiddo. I know you're hurting, but the grief will pass eventually."_

"_Dad told me something….something about you…..he said I'd have to kill you Sammy."_

"_If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back."_

"_It was always you….It had to be you….You didn't need the feather to fly Dumbo."_

"_You have to let me do this Dean, I have to be the one to put him back in the cage."_

"_SAAAMMMMY!"_

"DEAN" Sam gasped aloud before his eyes rolled back in his head and the youngest Winchester passed out.

**TBC I know **_**The Effects of Vertigo **_**is long overdue for an update and I hope to have that up by tomorrow for you. Sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Johnny Angel Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Superntural~~**

**Previously: **_"DEAN" Sam gasped aloud before his eyes rolled back in his head and the youngest Winchester passed out._

As Dean lay sleeping in the bed beside Lisa, his sleep was anything but peaceful. His mind refused to let him rest as dreams of his baby brother assaulted his mind. No, he couldn't have the dreams where his brother was happy, they had to be ones of Sam in pain or when he was hurt.

He dreamed of Sammy's first day at school. Sam had eagerly looked forward to attending Kindergarten and going to the same school as Dean. And everything had went perfectly fine for the youngest Winchester until lunch when one Billy Matthews, famed bully of the second grade, decided he wanted the brownie from Sammy's lunch and wasn't in the mood for asking. Instead he had pushed the youngest Winchester from his chair in the cafeteria causing Sam to hit his head hard on the waxed linoleum floor, knocking the kid out. Of course, Dean had made the boy pay for it later, but it didn't keep Sam from getting hurt.

He dreamt of the time that Sammy was twelve years old and they had been on what was supposed to be a simple salt and burn. Things had gone horribly wrong when instead of hunting the spirit of a little old lady, they ended up facing the angry spirits of the three men who tormented her in life. Sammy had paid for that mistake with a broken arm, a broken leg, and a severe concussion after being throw threw the air and colliding with a marble monument. It took two torturous days before his younger sibling had woken up with the headache from hell.

He dreamed about Sam's first girlfriend and how she had broken his baby brother's heart in two when Sam had caught her kissing his supposedly best friend under the bleachers during P.E. class. It had taken him the rest of the day to get Sammy to talk about what happened and he remembered holding the kid in his arms as he broke down and sobbed later that night in their room.

He dreamed of that awful fight his brother and father had the night that Sammy stormed out of the house and left for Stanford. Instead of it being the version that really happened, his mind had turned into something ever uglier with his dad beating the crap out of Sammy with his fists before he left. Even though he knew it wasn't true, he still screamed and cried as he tried to keep his father from bashing Sam's face in.

But the worst dream by far was watching Sammy fall into the pit of Hell over and over and over again as he was forced to sit there and watch. He could clearly recall the look on Sam's face as he resigned himself to the sacrifice he was about to make. "Sammy, noooo." he mumbled in his sleep as his brother raised his arms and then fell backwards.

Suddenly awaking to the sounds of Dean mumbling incoherently, Lisa rolled over in the bed to see the man she loved lost in a nightmare as tears squeezed out from behind closed lids and rolled down his tanned cheeks. Reaching over in concern to give her lover a gentle shake, she softly said, "Dean, you need to wake up. It's just a nightmare, baby."

So lost in his night terrors, Dean couldn't hear the soft voice of Lisa or the concern in her voice as she tried to wake him up. His mind could only focus on one thing at the moment and that was watching Sammy sacrifice himself once again as he fell, and fell, and fell into that black pit of despair. He sobbed as his mind pictured Sammy laid out on the rack as his skin was literally filleted from his bones.

"_DEEEEAN, help me."_

"SAMMY" Dean screamed out in anguish as he sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes scanning the room.

"Dean, its okay, it was just a dream, calm down sweetie." Lisa soothed as she placed her arms around Dean's waist and snuggled up to him, offering what little comfort she could.

"No, it's not a dream. Sammy needs me." Dean stated with conviction as he threw the blankets off his legs and climbed out of bed.

"Sam's gone Dean. You told me that yourself, remember?" Lisa voiced sadly.

"I was wr-wrong. I heard him call out for me. He needs me." Dean rebutted as he pulled on a pair of jeans and zipped them up. He didn't know how he knew Sam needed him. He just knew that it was so.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Superntural~~**

Wiping the sweat from his face, Bobby shivered as he realized how close he had come to being just another statistic. Things had been going well with the hunt and he had let himself relax for just a moment, which was more than long enough for the zombie to sink one of it's long claws into his right side and gouge a two inch laceration into it. Biting back the pain that the wound caused, he had managed to fire a shot into the creature's greenish white skin which bought him the time he needed to douse the wound in his side with holy water. He knew the wound had to be cleansed right away because of the fungus growing rampantly on the jiang shi's body. He could deal with suturing it later.

Placing the canteen back into the pocket of his jacket, he faced off against the creature once again. "Come on you fugly son of a bitch." He taunted as he made his way backwards towards the creature's open grave being careful not to stumble over the headstones of the other graves. "That's it, just a few more steps." Bobby whispered as he tried to maneuver the zombie into the position he needed to topple the damn thing back into it's coffin.

Delivering a swift roundhouse kick once the zombie had stepped close enough to the open grave, Bobby watched as Mr. John H. K. Dephendorfer tumbled into the open grave to land on his back in the coffin. Pulling the silver stake from the sheathe hooked to his leather belt, he quickly jumped into the grave and stabbed the growling creature right through the heart. Watching as the creature relaxed into death once again, Bobby emitted a heartfelt sigh. "That was for you Sammy," he murmured as he swiped away the lone tear that slipped from the corner of his eye upon thinking about the boy he loved as his own.

Pushing himself up out of the grave, he lowered the lid and then began to shovel the dirt back on top of it, wincing as the movement sent waves of pain through his side once again. Finishing up the job nearly thirty minutes later, he collected his gear and then trudged over to his 1971 Chevelle. Opening the trunk, he placed his hunting gear inside and then reached in to get the first aid box from its small compartment.

Carrying the white box with the picture of a red cross painted on the top of it to the front of the car, he placed it into the passenger seat and flipped the lid open. Removing the stuff he would need to sew himself up, he threaded the black monofilament material through the eye of the needle and then placed it onto the seat beside the peroxide. Grasping his whiskey flask from his other jacket pocket, he took a couple of swigs to dull the pain and then set to work to close up the wound.

Dousing the wound with peroxide, he cursed as the liquid bubbled up and nearly succumbed to the agony that it inflicted on his body. Breathing deeply, he waited until the pain subsided enough that his hand became steady and then started stitching up the wound. He gagged back the bile as he felt his skin tug with each pull of the needle. Finishing off the last stitch, he tied it off and then allowed himself to give into the darkness that was encroaching on his vision.

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Supernatural**

Staring at the prone body of Sam lying on the large slab of rock, Castiel wondered if maybe he had pushed too many memories on Sam's mind at once. He hadn't expected the young hunter to pass out and it concerned him greatly to see the lines of pain on the man's face. "Samuel, can you hear me?" He questioned as he lightly tapped his friend's face with his fingers, trying to rouse him.

Opening his eyes with a groan, Sam found himself looking up into the vivid blue orbs of another man, one he knew well. "Castiel," He muttered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Yes, it is I." The angel replied as he reached out to help a weakened Sam sit up.

"Wh-where are we?" Sam questioned as his eyes took in the bleakness all around him.

"Somewhere inside your mind." Castiel answered succinctly.

"I-I don't understand." Sam voiced as he glanced over at the Heavenly being. "How can we be talking if this is all in my head?"

"It is not easy for me to explain." Cas informed Sam as he sat down beside the confused hunter. "Right now, you are in what is called a state of catatonia. Your mind if functioning now, but your body is not."

"Wh-what happened to me Cas?" Sam asked fearfully as he thought about the angel's words.

"Do you remember the battle with Lucifer?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted with a shiver as his mind flashed back to Stull cemetery and the events that occurred there. He could clearly remember killing Bobby and nearly killing his own brother too as he beat Dean within an inch of his life.

Easily reading Sam's mind, Castiel knew he had to derail Sam's train of thought. "You were able to accomplish what you set out to do my friend, you put Lucifer back into his cage. But in doing so, you had to sacrifice yourself also."

"But h-how did I get out? I remember falling into hell and dragging Michael with me. I remember the torture, the pain, the horrors…." Sam's voice trailed off , not wanting to re-live his worst nightmare.

"I do not know. I was hoping that you would be able to tell me." Castiel replied somberly. "I assume that you were rewarded for doing what no human should have ever been able to do."

"Cas, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," the angel replied, wondering why Sam would ask for his permission to do so.

"Is Dean okay? I mean, have you seen him?" Sam queried, looking up at Castiel with such anguish in his eyes that it nearly took the angel's breath away.

"I have not seen Dean since that day in the cemetery." Castiel replied in answer to the question. "I could take you to Dean now if you like."

"N-no" Sam replied hastily as he moved away from the angel's fingers which were currently reaching towards his head. "Dean has his life with Lisa and Ben now. He doesn't need me to come back and mess things up for him again. Everyone is better off if I stay here."

"You're wrong Sam. You are needed more than you know. Your brother and friends are lost without you." Castiel refuted, knowing just how untrue the words were. "Please let me prove it to you."

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Supernatural~~Supernatural~~Superntural~~**

**Previously: **_"You're wrong Sam. You are needed more than you know. Your brother and friends are lost without you." Castiel refuted, knowing just how untrue the words were. "Please let me prove it to you."_

"You don't understand Cas. I can't go back and ruin things for my brother. Dean is finally getting the normal life he deserves instead of having to take care of my sorry ass all the time." Sam rebutted in an attempt to make Castiel understand his reasoning.

"Are you sure that is the life your brother wishes to live?" Castiel quizzed the young hunter.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sam implored, as he looked at the angel with questioning eyes.

"Is that not the life you wanted for yourself Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah, it was something I wanted." Sam admitted as he wrung his hands together nervously. "But Dean did wanted it too. I know he did. I know it because I saw it in his dreams the day we swallowed some of that dream root."

"If you had taken the time to look more closely, you would have seen that Dean needed you too Sam. Dean cannot envision a life without you by his side." Castiel argued.

"Cas I…" Sam's voice trailed off as he felt two of the angel's fingers placed against the side of his forehead **…..** _Suddenly, Sam found himself outside a bar he didn't recognize. Surveying the areat warily, his eyes lit upon a despondent figure, that of his brother, leaning up against the wall as he twirled an amber colored bottle between his fingers. "Dean" he gasped as he took in the shattered look in his brother's eyes. He had never seen his brother look so broken before. Watching as his brother heaved the bottle in his fist and smashed it against the brick wall behind him, it nearly broke him when he heard his brother sob brokenly. "Damn it Sammy, why did you make me promise? I can't do this without you man." __**..**_**…** "Do you still believe that Dean can live a life without you Sam? Have you not just witnessed his pain with your own eyes?" Castiel inquired as he watched Sam come back to himself after the forced memory he had shown him.

"He's hurting now, but Dean will eventually get pa-past the pain." Sam argued, though his mind was telling him different. "He has Lisa and Ben, they'll pull him th-through."

"Are you certain of that?" Cas asked as he once again placed his fingertips to Sam's temple." **….. **_This time, Sam found himself beneath the underpass of a bridge as a group of drunks stood around a barrel with trash burning in it in the middle of winter. Scanning the faces of the men, he hissed upon seeing his big brother. Sure, it was an older version of Dean, but he would recognize him anywhere. "Dean?" he rasped as he watched him guzzle down a bottle of whiskey, some of the fiery liquid spilling from his mouth and soaking his filthy shirt. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." he stated in denial as he watched his brother drink the entire contents of the bottle before falling to the ground, his breathing beginning to falter as the alcohol coursed through his system." _**….. "**Do you still think that Dean is better off without you after witnessing his future Sam?"

"Oh God, Dean." Sam whispered reverently before another voice started to assault his senses.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Walking into her patient's room, Dr Alison Thomas smiled as she walked over to his bed. "How are you doing today Johnny?" She asked as she smoothed the long bangs back from the catatonic man's eyes. "You know, you could sure use a hair cut. Would you like that Johnny?" They had thought about calling someone in to give Johnny a much needed trim, but then somehow, longer hair just seemed to suit the man better.

Glancing towards Johnny's cardiac monitor to check his vitals, Alison was surprised to see an increase in his pulse rate since it had remained nearly the same since he had slipped into his catatonic state. "Something going on inside that head of yours Johnny?" She asked as she focused on his level of alertness more closely. He still held the blank stare, but his eyelids seemed to blink closed just a little more often now. Her hopes raising at the slight change, she decided to see if she could rouse her patient.

"Johnny, can you hear me?" Alison questioned as she palmed the side of her patient's face, praying for some sort of response. "Come on sweetie, give me a sign that you're still in there somewhere." Crestfallen at receiving no response, Alison picked up Johnny's medical chart and started noting the slight medical improvement in his condition. Sure, it wasn't much, but it meant that he was still in there, fighting to make it back.

Thinking about the small improvement, Alison couldn't help but wonder if maybe a new medication would help facilitate a quicker recovery. She knew from research that certain medications had shows significant results in other patients, so maybe they would give Johnny a fighting chance too. Focusing on her patient once again, she said, "Johnny, I think I'm going to start you on Lorazepam today and see if we can't get somewhere with that. Is that okay with you sweetie?"

"Lorazepam." Johnny muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Wh-what? Did you say something Johnny?" Alison gasped in shock, sure that she had heard the young man's voice.

"Something." Johnny uttered, as the word clicked in his mind.

Smiling brightly, Alison knew right away that Johnny was experiencing what is known as echophenomena, or more precisely, echolalia where a catatonic patient spontaneously repeats an examiner's utterances. "That's fantastic Johnny. We're going to get you back yet, I just know it!"

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in front of her computer screen at her desk, Detective Janie Fletcher typed all of the information she had into the national database for missing persons. Surely there was somebody out there somewhere who was looking for the tall gangly man who had captured the heart of her town's people with his selfless act of heroism. Thinking about the fire, she couldn't help but shiver as she remembered the young man stumbling out of the burning building, her niece cradled in his muscular arms.

"_Sorry Janie, you can't go in there." Captain Tom Anders, told the female detective as he wrapped his arms around her to keep from approaching the burning building._

"_No, you've got to let me go Tom. You don't understand. The other kids said Maddie is still in there." Janie cried as she tried to pry the fireman's arms from around her waist._

"_My men are in there looking for her and the man who helped save the other kids Janie, they'll get her out," the captain soothed as he held tight to the upset woman._

"_Please Tom, my sister will never survive if she loses her only child. Maddie is her…." Janie's voice trailed off as she watched a tall young man covered in soot stumbling haphazardly from the building with Maddie cradled in his arms. He had only made it as far as the two fireman approaching him before passing out in the street."_

Shaking herself from her memories, Janie typed in the last of the information she had on Johnny Angel. "Please let there be something." She whispered to the Heavens above as she leaned back in her chair and waited for the database to do it's thing. She couldn't stand the thought of Johnny waking up in the hospital with no family beside him to offer comfort.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Keying open the lock on his front door, Bobby wrapped an arm around his injured side as he wearily trudged into his house. The hunt had been a hard one, and he was looking forward to a couple days of downtime. He needed the time to recuperate and get his bearings back. Slinging his duffle bag beside the desk, he decided to wait until the following morning to clean his weapons since his body was craving food and a nice hot shower.

Trudging to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and grumbled at the lack of edible food there. He hadn't been doing much grocery shopping lately since he no longer had the Winchester boys dropping by and his refrigerator was about as bare as Old Mother Hubbard's cupboard. "Damn it, guess the food will just have to wait until tomorrow." Bobby cursed as he slammed the door shut hard enough to make the refrigerator shake.

Making his way across the kitchen and over to the stairs, Bobby sighed at the thought of having to climb the damn things to get to the shower with the shape he was in. "Stop your complaining you old coot," he reprimanded of himself as he lifted his foot and placed it on the first wooden step. He knew his aches and pains were nothing compared to the pain Sam Winchester was suffering in hell.

Arriving at the top of the steps, Bobby walked the few steps down the hall to the bathroom and started the shower. Stripping his grungy clothing off, he applied a waterproof patch to the stitches on his side to keep them dry and then stepped into the shower and sighed contentedly as the pulsating water helped to ease the ache in his muscles. Finishing his shower nearly ten minutes later, Bobby quickly toweled off and then went to his room where he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a terrycloth robe.

Feeling more refreshed after the shower, he made his way back down the stairs and started a pot of coffee to brewing before going out to the front porch and whistling for his dog, Rumsfeld the Second. Filling the dog's bowl with water and food, he made his way back inside and poured himself a steaming cup of coffee before finally settling down on the couch to read the local newspaper.

Yawning as he finished the paper, he was about to make his way back up the stairs to go to bed when he heard the familiar rumbling sound of an engine he would recognize anywhere, one that he thought he would never hear again. _"It can't be." _he thought as he changed direction and quickly made his way over to the door and snatched it open.

"Dean." he whispered, as his throat clogged with emotion at seeing the kid he hadn't seen in too long. Unable to contain his excitement, he jogged down the steps and across the yard as Dean parked beside his old Chevelle. "Damn boy, it's so good to see you," he gasped, before pulling the younger hunter into a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too Bobby." Dean replied once Bobby finally released him from the hug.

"So what brings you here Ace?" Bobby asked quizzically.

"I need your help Bobby. I need you to help me find my brother." Dean voiced, tears misting his expressive eyes.

"Dean, Sammy's gone. You know that." Bobby uttered brokenly, his concern skyrocketing for the man in front of him.

"No he's not Bobby. He got out somehow, I can sense it. Please, I need you to help me find him. You're the best tracker I know." Dean beseeched, needing the hunter to believe in him.

"If there's one thing I know boy, it's that you've always had a special connection to your brother. Let's go see what we can find out." Bobby said as he motioned Dean towards the house. He didn't know if Dean was right, but he did know one thing for sure…it was going to be a long night!

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 6

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously: **_"If there's one thing I know boy, it's that you've always had a special connection to your brother. Let's go see what we can find out." Bobby said as he motioned Dean towards the house. He didn't know if Dean was right, but he did know one thing for sure…it was going to be a long night!_

"So where do we start Bobby? How do we find my brother?" Dean asked anxiously, his emotions too overwhelming at the moment to allow him to even begin to think like a hunter.

"First you calm yourself down ya idjit. I ain't equipped to handle things if you go and have a danged heart attack on me boy." Bobby answered as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the last two beers from the fridge.

"Bobby, I gotta…."

"You gotta sit down and drink that beer in front of ya before I tan your backside." Bobby interrupted, giving Dean the patented _you do as I say _look that John Winchester had always used on his boys when they were teens.

Startled at how much Bobby reminded his of his father at that precise moment, Dean pulled out a chair and sat down. "Jeez, bossy much." he grumbled as he popped open the top on his bottle and chugged down a mouthful of beer.

"Quit your grumbling Ace and tell me whatcha know about your brother." Bobby stated as he placed the amber colored beer bottle on the table and leaned forward, intent on hearing what Dean had to say.

"Not much Bobby. I mean I haven't heard any rumors or anything. It's just this feeling I have. I was asleep in the bed the other night when I heard Sammy calling out for me. I know he's out of hell Bobby and that he needs me. I know it just as sure as I'm sitting here talking with you right now."

"Then it looks like we've got some research to do. I'll start by making some calls, see if anybody has heard anything over the grapevine." Bobby said as he stood up and grasped one of the phones from the wall.

"I don't know if that's the smartest thing to do Bobby. I mean, other hunters might not…"

"Don't you worry about that boy. I know what I'm doing. I'll be careful who I call." Bobby intoned, not taking any offense. He knew there were hunters out there who'd kill Sam upon sight if they knew what had happened. He was about to pick up the phone when it suddenly started to ring.

Picking up the receiver and holding it to his ear, he said, "Whoever this is, you better have a damn good reason for calling me this time of night."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sipping on a cup of hot coffee as she sat her desk later that night, Janie Fletcher yawned as she waited for the information she had typed in on Johnny Angel to be processed in the national missing person's database. She knew she should go home and go to bed since it was well after two in the morning, but she just couldn't seem to make herself leave the precinct. There was just something about the tall, lanky man laying in the hospital that made her want to keep working until she found his identity. Rubbing a hand across her face, she looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hey Janie, don't you think it's about time you go home and get some sleep. You're working yourself too hard." Sergeant Jake McMurtry said as he spotted the red-haired detective sitting behind her desk.

"I'm fine Jake. I'll go home in a little while. I'm waiting for some information to come through on Johnny." Janie retorted, hiding a yawn as she raised her hand to cover her mouth.

"Janie, that information will be waiting on you when you come in tomorrow morning. Go home and get some…" the sergeant's voice trailed off as the database started spitting out information.

Pushing herself to her feet, Janie rushed over to the computer and started sorting through the pages that the machine was printing out. "Looks like we've got a confirmed match." She shouted in happiness as she held a black and white picture in her hands. "Our Johnny Angel is none other than one Samuel Winchester, born on May 2, 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas to a John and Mary Winchester. Apparently, his mother was killed in a house fire six months after his birth and there isn't much known about his life after that. Seems his family traveled around the country a lot according to school records."

"What else does it say? Does our resident hero have a record? Is there any living relatives we can contact?" Jake asked as he scanned through some of the information himself.

"No criminal record. From what I can see, his family is as clean as a whistle. According to this report, he does have a brother named Dean who works as a mechanic in an auto body shop in Cicero, Indiana." Janie answered as she read through the information in her hands. "There's also a Robert Singer listed as his uncle. He owns a salvage yard in Sioux City, South Dakota."

"Fantastic work detective. Let's see if we can finally get Johnny, I mean Sam, reunited with his family." Sergeant McMurtry said as he sat down to make a few calls. The kid deserved to have somebody by his side if or when he finally woke up.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Like I said, they're better off without ever having to see me again."

Noticing the anguish on the youngest Winchester's face at seeing what Dean's future supposedly held, Castiel couldn't help but feel a little guilty knowing he had embellished the scene to his advantage. Dean would not become the homeless drunk that Sam was led to believe, though he would eventually have to deal with a drinking problem if things continued as they were now. He had hoped by tugging on Sam's heartstrings where his brother was concerned that Sam would fight to get back for Dean since he wouldn't fight for the sake of himself. "Samuel, you can stop Dean from going down that road."

"I wish I could Cas, but it's too late. I've burned too many bridges to go back to the life I lived." Sam voiced, tears flowing down his saddened face. "But you can help him. Please Cas, don't let my brother suffer anymore than he already has, I'm begging you."

"I don't understand. You have burned no bridges." Castiel uttered with a look of total bewilderment upon hearing Sam' words.

"What I mean is I've hurt too many people Cas. I beat my brother nearly to death. I ki-killed Bobby." Sam whispered, a shudder running through his body at the memory of snapping Bobby's neck with a simple flick of his wrist.

"You should know that Robert is not dead." Castiel informed Sam as he once again placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"Wh-what?"

"I was able to reverse the damage that was done while Lucifer used you for his meat suit. Your brother is healed and Bobby is not dead," the angel intoned in a soft voice.

"That may be true, but I still hurt them in ways they'll never be able to forgive me for." Sam stated as he turned his head away from the angel and stared out over the barren wasteland once again. "They're better off without me in their lives."

"If that is so, then why do they look for you now?" Castiel questioned, refusing to back down from his quest to make Sam understand how much he was needed.

"No, you have to stop them Cas. Dean has a normal life now. I won't let him give that up, not when he's already given up his entire childhood for me." Sam pleaded.

"I cannot change what is to come Sam, it is your destiny to be reunited with your brother. Whether you want to believe it or not, Dean needs you as does Bobby." Castiel retorted with a faraway look in his cobalt blue eyes. "And for that reason, things have already been set in motion to make sure you are reunited with your family once again."

"But…"

"Sleep now Samuel. You will need your strength to get through the times to come." Cas whispered as he placed his index and pointer finger to Sam's temple once again. Sam had a long road of recovery and rehabilitation ahead of him and he would need all the rest he could get.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Surprised by the abrupt voice on the phone, Janie wondered if maybe she should have waited until morning to make the phone call, but then if Johnny, or should she say Sam, was a member of her family, she would want to know about it right away… no matter the time of night. Clearing her throat, she began to speak. "I'm sorry to be calling you so late Sir, but my name is Janie Fletcher and I am a detective with the New Hampshire Police Department. I need to talk to a Mr. Robert Singer."

"This is Bobby Singer," the hunter stated, wondering why in the hell someone from the New Hampshire State Police would be calling him.

"Mr. Singer, I was hoping you could help me. I have been trying to get in contact with a Dean Winchester concerning his brother Samuel. I would really appreciate it if you could give me a number where I can reach him." Janie voiced with hope.

"Yeah, uh, he's right here." Bobby uttered anxiously as he handed the phone to Dean. "It's a police detective. She needs to talk to you about Sammy."

"He-hello, this is Dean." The younger hunter said after accepting the phone and placing it to his ear.

"Mr. Winchester, my name is Detective Janie Fletcher and I'm calling you about your brother Samuel."

"Is Sammy….is my brother okay?" Dean queried as he looked at Bobby with uncertain eyes.

"Mr. Winchester, I would rather not go into detail over the phone, but your brother, Samuel…"

"Sam, his name is Sam." Dean retorted, knowing how much Sam hated being referred to as Samuel."

"Sorry, as I was saying, your brother Sam was severely injured in an accident and he is being treated at Hanover General Hospital We we're hoping…"

"I'm on my way, but it will take me a day or two to get there. Please tell my brother I'm on my way." Dean enunciated as he cut the detective off mid-sentence.

"Mr. Winchester, before you hang up, there's something you should know." Janie voiced quickly. "Your brother is in a state of catatonia. He hasn't responded to anything or anybody for the past few weeks."

"Oh God, Sammy." Dean whispered, glancing towards Bobby with despair. "Please, will you tell the doctors to take care of Sammy until I get there. He's my baby brother." Dean begged, chewing on his bottom lip.

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Win….Dean. He has the best doctor on staff taking care of him and she's taken a personal interest in Sam's case. He's getting the best treatment possible." Janie stated in hopes of comforting the man on the other end of the phone.

"Tell her I said thanks and that I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean repeated before hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket. He had to get to Sammy.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 7

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously: **_"Tell the doctor I said thanks and that I'll be there as soon as I can," Dean repeated before hanging up the phone and grabbing his jacket. He had to get to Sammy._

Cruising down the highway later that night with Bobby driving the Impala and him riding shotgun in the passenger seat, Dean's mind drifted as he thought about the last few months and everything that had happened. He had been so sure he had lost his brother for good when Sammy made him promise not to try and get him out of hell. And as much as it killed him inside, he had held true to that promise and tried to live the apple pie life that Sam wanted him too. But he wasn't really living. Sure, he held down a regular job and lived in the suburbs with a beautiful woman and an awesome kid, but his heart still pined for the baby brother he missed so badly, that at times, it felt like his heart would surely break in two.

Scrubbing a calloused hand across his cheek which now sported a five o'clock shadow of growth, he couldn't help but shiver as his mind took him back to that day in Stull Cemetery when Sam had fought so valiantly to regain control of his body from Lucifer. He could still remember the pain of Lucifer using Sam's hands to give him a severe beating, but through it all, he never gave up on getting through to the boy he had raised. _"Sammy, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you," _he remembered saying until his words had finally gotten through and broken the hold Lucifer had on his brother.

"You okay over there, Ace?" Bobby inquired, interrupting Dean's musings after having caught sight of Dean visibly shivering from the side of his eye. The boy had been pretty quiet for the last few hours and Bobby was more than concerned about the young man who was so much like a son to him now.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Sammy and other things." Dean answered as he turned questioning eyes towards the elder hunter. "Hey Bobby, how do you think Sammy got out of Hell? I mean, do you think it could have been God that pulled him out?"

"I wish I knew Dean. I've been pondering that question myself for a while now. Sam did make the ultimate sacrifice to get Lucifer back into the cage, but…" Bobby's voiced trailed off as he gave a shrug, not really knowing what else to say.

"But, we may never really know how he got out." Dean finished the sentence gloomily as he stared off into the night. It scared him not knowing who or what could have yanked Sammy out of hell and if there would be a price to pay because of it.

**~~Supernatural~~**

As Castiel sat beside the youngest Winchester watching him sleep, it truly saddened him to realize that Sam really had no idea how much he was valued by the other people in his life. Sure, Sam knew he was loved by his brother and Bobby, but he just didn't realize how his no longer being there affected the two of them. He didn't know that the Dean he knew and loved no longer existed; that he was a man just going through the motions of everyday life. He didn't know that Bobby had become a cold, hardened hunter with only revenge in mind.

Sweeping the errant bangs away from Sam's eyes as he slept, Cas was thankful that he had been given more of a leadership role once Lucifer had been placed back in the fiery pits of Hell. It had allowed him to help the brothers in a small way by erasing their past and giving them a clean record. In doing so, Sam and Dean would no longer have to worry about looking over their shoulders anymore, well at least not where the Feds were concerned. As for demons and all the other supernatural creatures out there, that was another story.

"You know Samuel, you brother is on the way here now so you really should consider waking up soon," Castiel encouraged as he sat beside the young hunter, glad for the spark of inspiration that had led him to placing that missing persons report with the police in Lawrence, Kansas. It had taken a while before any inquires were made, but the report had finally came through for him and the Winchester brothers would soon be reunited once again.

Thinking about Dean, he was surprised the hunter hadn't caught a plane and was coming by car instead. Of course, he knew Dean had a fear of flying, but that alone wouldn't have kept him from boarding a plane. No, the more he thought about it, the more Cas realized that Dean needed the time to think things through in his mind as far as his baby brother was concerned. Dean had to come to terms with the fact that Sam had gotten out of hell and had not contacted him right away. Of course, he knew Dean would have been a little hurt by that knowledge, but he also new how much Dean loved his little brother and that love would supersede or take precedence over everything else. Dean would be there for Sammy no matter what.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving for her shift early the next morning at Hanover General Hospital, Dr. Alison Thomas rode the elevator up to the second floor to visit with her favorite patient before starting her rounds. She knew, as a professional, that she shouldn't have allowed herself to become so attached to Johnny Angel, but her heart broke for the young man who had nobody to care for him since arriving at the hospital over three long weeks ago.

Striding down the long hallway to the Intensive Care Unit, she knew Johnny would soon be placed in a step down unit since his injuries were no longer considered life threatening and it concerned her greatly. The people down in the financial offices were raising a stink about how much Johnny's treatment was costing the hospital and she was afraid that he would be shipped off to a long term care facility if he didn't wake up soon and provide them with proof of insurance. She shivered as she thought about the care he would receive there. Sure, they would make sure Johnny had the necessary care to keep him alive, but they wouldn't go that extra mile for him the way her staff was doing.

Not wanting to give off any bad vibes, Alison tried to wipe the negative thoughts from her mind as she entered Johnny's room. The young man had more than enough to deal with without having to pick up on any negative feelings that could hinder his recovery. Walking through the entryway to his room, she smiled upon seeing one of her young nurses sitting by Johnny's bedside and reading a book to him. "Good Morning Shannon, how's our resident angel doing today?" she enquired.

"He's doing great," Shannon replied as she reached out to give the young man's shoulder a slight squeeze. "I was just going to finish reading this chapter and then give him his bath, unless there is something else you need me to do?"

"No, you're fine right where you are. I just wanted to check in and make sure Johnny was doing okay before I made my rounds." Alison stated as she reached out and carded her fingers through Johnny's hair to smooth down some of the unruly locks before checking his vitals. Once she was sure he was doing as well as could be expected she quietly left the room as Nurse Shannon resumed her reading.

Leaving the ICU, she was about to begin her rounds when her pager began to beep. Pulling the small device from her pocket, she walked to the closest phone to check in with her office. Upon speaking with her receptionist, she soon learned that Detective Janie Fletcher needed to speak with her right away and she couldn't help but wonder if the red-haired detective had some information on Johnny.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the hard plastic chair as she waited for Alison to return to her office, Janie's knee bounced impatiently wishing the doctor would hurry so she could share the news that they had finally had an identity on the doctor's young patient after so long. Alison had taken such a strong interest in the young man's well being and she knew the doctor would be ecstatic to finally know who he was and that he had family on the way. Hearing the sound of the door open, she glanced up to see that it was indeed Alison who was entering the small waiting room outside her office.

"Hello Janie, I'm a little surprised to see you here so early this morning. I hope you have some good news for me" Dr. Thomas stated as she motioned for the young detective to follow her into her office where they could talk privately.

"As a matter of fact I do." Janie replied as she entered the doctor's office after Alison and shut the door behind her. "I thought you'd like to know that I have made a positive ID on Johnny Angel."

"That's wonderful news." Alison exclaimed with tears in her eyes upon hearing the good news. She had waited so long for this exact moment to arrive, and now that it had, she was afraid to believe it was actually true. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing nerves, Alison asked the two questions she wanted answered the most. "Exactly who is our Johnny Angel and does he have a family out there somewhere who has been looking for him?"

"His name is Sam Winchester, and yes, he does have an older brother who has been looking for him for quite a few weeks now according to his file in the National Missing Person's Database," Janie answered succinctly. "As a matter of fact, I have spoken with his brother Dean over the phone and he is on his way here now and should arrive sometime later this afternoon."

"Thank God," Alison voiced as she closed her eyes in a moment of prayer to give thanks that her patient's family had finally been found. She was convinced that once Johnny had family by his side, he would be able break free from the catatonia that had a firm grip on his mind.

"I don't know how to thank you for going that extra mile for Johnny or should I say Sam. Without your help, we might not have ever known who he was." Alison stated as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"You don't have to thank me Alison, I owed Sam a debt of thanks for saving my niece from the fire." Janie stated as she arose from the couch and prepared to leave. "I'm just glad I could repay him in some small way by reuniting him with his own family."

Escorting the female detective from her office with her thanks once again, Alison couldn't wait to go back up to Johnny's room and share the good news with him. Of course, she knew she really needed to start referring to him as Sam now and wasn't that going to be hard after calling him Johnny for so long now.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 8

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Now that I am back at work, I've found myself exhausted for the past few days and too tired to write. I hope this chapter meets with your approval.

**~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously: **_Escorting the female detective from her office with her thanks once again, Alison couldn't wait to go back up to Johnny's room and share the good news with him. Of course, she knew she really needed to start referring to him as Sam now and wasn't that going to be hard after calling him Johnny for so long now. _

Feeling as though she were walking on air as she made her way down the long hallway to the Intensive Care Unit, Dr. Alison Thomas couldn't help but smile enormously as she thought about the information she had learned just a few short minutes ago. She finally knew the real name of their resident 'angel' as the staff preferred to think of Johnny, and better yet, he had family on the way to take care of him.

"Hey Ali, you look like the proverbial cat who swallowed the canary. Something tells me you must have gotten some really good news this morning," Dr. Tom Majors said as he approached his joyful colleague.

"Actually, I did get some wonderful news Tom. The police were finally able to establish the identity of the man we all know as Johnny Angel," Alison replied joyfully. "His name is Samuel Winchester and he has a brother who is on his way here at this very moment."

"That is fantastic news, Ali. I know how concerned you were about Johnny waking up to find that he was all alone. You must be very pleased with this latest bit of information."

"Yes I am, Tom. I'm on my way to deliver the news to Johnny…I mean Samuel now in the hopes that he can hear what I say. Who knows, with a little bit of luck, this might just be the incentive Sam needs to emerge from his state of catatonia," Alison stated hopefully.

"I hope your right Alison, but please don't get your hopes built up too high," Tom voiced, worried that his friend could be in for a severe letdown if things didn't go her way.

"Too late for that Tom, I've had my hopes up for the past couple of days," Ali admitted with a wistful sigh. Even though she had tried her best not to, she had become extremely attached to her patient and it would devastate her if Johnny was unable to fully recover from his injuries. She couldn't accept anything less. Needing to be on her way, she quickly said "goodbye" to her colleague and then continued on her way to the ICU.

Entering the specialized unit, she smiled at the nurse who was manning the desk and then strode into Johnny's room to see Nurse Shannon about to give him his sponge bath now that she had finished the book she had been reading to him.

"Shannon, why don't you go help one of the other patients. I'll give this young man his bath today." Ali stated as she walked over to Sam's bedside and brushed back the errant bangs that fell across his forehead.

"Of course Dr. Thomas," Shannon replied as she placed the washcloth and liquid antibacterial soap on the small portable table in the room before standing up and taking her leave.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Scrubbing a hand through his hair as he drove down Interstate 91, Dean yawned as dawn broke on the horizon. It seemed like he and Bobby had been traveling forever as they made they way towards Hanover, New Hampshire. Bobby had briefly mentioned stopping for the night so the two of them could get some decent rest, but Dean had instantly negated the idea knowing there was no way he would be able to sleep while Sammy lay all alone in a hospital bed. Glancing over towards Bobby who was lightly snoring in the passenger seat with his head leaning against the window, Dean was glad to see the old coot was finally getting some sleep. Bobby had insisted on driving most of the night knowing that Dean would want to be alert when they finally made it to Sammy's side.

Returning his focus to the road, Dean scratched the stubble on his chin as he wondered about how long Sam had been out of the pit. Had his brother just gotten out within the past few days, or had he been out for weeks? And if that were the case, why hadn't Sam come looking for him in Cicero? Shuddering as a terrible thought leapt into his mind, he suddenly wondered if Sam was still the baby brother he knew and loved. Maybe Sam's mind had been broken by Lucifer and his baby brother was now a shell of the man he once was.

"Dean, you okay over there son?" Bobby inquired sleepily, having been awakened by the suddenly tense atmosphere in the car.

"I thought you were asleep old man." Dean replied softly, trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

"Old man my ass. I'll have you know I could still whip your butt any day of the week and twice on Sundays boy." Bobby grunted as he glanced over at the blond hunter knowing exactly what Dean was trying to do. "And stop trying to deflect the attention away from what I just asked and answer my question, ya idjit."

"Yeah, I'm fine Bobby. I'm just worried about what we're going to find once we get to the hospital ya know."

"What do you mean, Dean?" Bobby asked in concern.

"I mean I don't know if Sammy will be the same person he was before. Lucifer might have left him an incoherent babbling mess by the time Sammy was able to break free," Dean answered, looking at the elder hunter with pain evident in his eyes as a lone tear trickled down his face.

"Dean, you can't be thinking like that boy. You're brother is one of the strongest men I know. If anyone can beat the devil, Sammy can. Besides, he's a Winchester through and through. Ain't nothing ever been able to keep you boys down for long when you put your minds to something and I'm sure this will turn out fine in the end too," Bobby stated with conviction.

"I sure hope you're right Bobby, because I don't think I can handle losing my brother again." Dean replied as he pushed down the gas pedal just a little bit harder. He needed to see Sammy and he needed to see him now.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Maintaining his vigil by Sam's side as the young hunter slept on, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief upon sensing that Dean was finally near. He could feel that Sam was beginning to give up hope the longer he stayed in his place of desolation and it worried him to know that the young hunter could slip into the deep dark recesses of his own mind to a place where even he would be unable to reach Sam.

"Please Sam, you mustn't give up, not now when you have so much to live for," Cas voiced, as he sensed the dark cloud of hopelessness beginning to hover overhead. He knew he had to stop Sam from slipping away any further or the youngest Winchester would be lost to them forever.

Once again touching his fingers to Sam's forehead, he reached into the psychic's mind and brought forward memories of happier times when Sam and Dean were younger and enjoyed spending time with their father. In doing so, he was hoping to stave off the despondency that was trying to take a firm hold in Sam's psyche. He knew how fragile the human spirit could be and was determined that this was one soul he would not lose.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Pulling up a chair beside Sam's hospital bed, Dr. Alison Thomas reached out to grasp the blanket covering her patient and then lowered it to his waistline so that she would have access to his upper body. Stretching her hand out to grasp the washcloth from the small dresser by the bed, she quickly dipped the washcloth into the bowl of lukewarm water that resided on the portable table. Removing the washcloth from the bowl, she wrung out the excess water from it and added the liquid soap as she began to speak.

"I have some news to share with you today Johnny," She informed her patient as she took hold of Sam's right arm and began to gently wash it with care. "Janie was here earlier and she gave me some wonderful news. She was finally able to establish your true identity and locate your family. Your real name is Samuel Winchester and you have a brother who has been searching for you. He is on his way here now. It's that wonderful?" Alison asked as she finished washing Sam's arms and moved on to his broad chest area while at the same time keeping an eye on his level of alertness.

"You know, I'm sure your brother would be ecstatic if he were to arrive and find you awake," Ali encouraged as she finished with washing her patient's upper body and then proceeded to remove his blanket so she could wash his lower half also. Dipping the washcloth in the water once again and making sure to wring out the excess water, she squeezed more of the antibacterial soap onto it and then began to slide the smooth washcloth up and down Sam's sinewy leg.

"So how about it Sam, you feel like waking up for me?" Alison inquired as she moved on to finish up his sponge bath by quickly washing his private region to keep it from chafing and becoming sore. Johnny already had more than enough to deal with once he decided to awaken.

Sighing as her patient remained unresponsive to her plea, she said, "Don't worry about it Sport, we'll try again later."

Replacing the blanket over her patient to protect his modesty, she had just finished tucking it in around him when two men came walking into the room at a brisk pace. She didn't have to question who they were since she could immediately see the love for her patient in their eyes.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, his voice breaking with emotion upon finally seeing the baby brother he had thought he lost forever lying pale in the hospital bed. Striding forward on weak legs, nothing mattered more to him in the world at that moment than making it to his brother's side as quick as he possibly could.

Moving out of the way as the younger of the two men strode forward, Alison was nearly bowled over by the sheer amount of emotion she could read in his expressive green eyes and it warmed her heart to know that Johnny was well loved. Now, she could only hope that the brother's arrival would be enough to pull Sam from his state of catatonia.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 9

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously: **_Moving out of the way as the younger of the two men strode forward, Alison was nearly bowled over by the sheer amount of emotion she could read in his expressive green eyes and it warmed her heart to know that Johnny was so well loved. _

Wiping away the tears that were silently streaming down his face at the sight of his baby brother laying there in bed, Dean struggled to form the words that his heart so wanted to desperately get across. Every time he opened his mouth to try and say something to his unconscious sibling, his throat became choked with emotion, nearly leaving him unable to speak. "Awww kiddo, just look at you." Dean voiced, just above a whisper as he took in the nasogastric pipe threaded through Sam's nostril as well as the wires connected to his chest that lead to the heart monitor recording Sam's vitals. Reaching out to brush the bangs away from Sam's eyes, he started to sit down on the edge of the bed and then thought better of it, afraid that he could hurt his brother in some way.

"It's okay, you won't hurt him." Dr. Alison Thomas informed Dean as she saw him hesitate in sitting by his brother's side. Watching as green orbs suddenly turned towards her with a questioning look, she said, "I'm Dr. Alison Thomas and I've been taking care of Johnny, sorry…I mean Samuel since he arrived here a few weeks ago."

"It's Sam, he hates to be called Samuel," Dean retorted, sitting on the edge of the bed this time and grasping Sam's limp hand in one of his own. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done for my baby brother."

"Honestly, the only repayment I want is to see Sam fully come out of the catatonia," Alison stated as she gazed at her young patient lying on the bed. It would mean the world to her if she could just see his blue-green eyes sparkle with life in them instead of the dull blank stare she and the rest if her staff had become accustomed to at those times when Sam's eyes were open.

"About that Doc, is there anything we can do to help Sammy to wake up again?" Bobby questioned, entering into the conversation for the first time.

"You can talk to him, let him know that you are here for him and that he's not alone," Ali answered as she focused on the gruff hunter, wondering if he were Sam's father. "We haven't been able to establish the exact cause of his catatonia, but I am leaning towards some kind of post traumatic stress disorder being the cause so he needs to know he has family here to support him." Of course she knew there could have been other reasons for his catatonia, but PTSD seemed the most plausible cause with everything that he had went through in rescuing those teenagers from the burning building.

"_Jeez woman, you have no idea of the trauma this kid's been through," _thought Bobby to himself as he pulled his ball cap off and tugged his fingers through his hair which nos sported a little bit of gray. Sam had literally been through hell and back, but he couldn't very well tell the doctor that now could he? "We can do that, thanks." Bobby said, before walking over to the corner of the room and clutching a chair to pull it close to Sammy's bedside. He would be watching over his boys for as long as he was needed.

"You're welcome. Now, I must really go check on some of my other patients. But if you need me, just ask someone at the nurse's desk to page me," Alison stated as she took her leave so that the two men could spend some private time alone with their loved one. Striding over towards the door, she glanced back one last time and smiled as she watched the heartwarming scene taking place at that very moment.

Leaning back against the head of the bed as the doctor strode quietly from the room, Dean gently shifted his little brother up and over until Sam's head rested on his chest, just above his heart. "I'm here for you now Tiger and no matter what it takes, you're coming back to me. You hear me bitch? Even if I have to do the mother of all chick flick moments, I'm getting you back Sammy."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Smiling as he heard the words emitted by the oldest brother, Castiel knew his job was basically done. He could now relax and allow Dean to do the job he had gladly taken on at the age of four….taking care of Sammy. Of course, he wouldn't abandon the youngest Winchester just yet. No, he would wait until Sam took that first step towards waking before he returned to Heaven where he knew he was sorely needed.

Looking up to gaze out over what had once been a barren wasteland, he could now see the beginnings of hope beginning to spring up. Where once there was only sand for as far as they eye could see, now there were little green sprouts of life springing up from the granular substance which meant that Sam finally had some hope.

"Can you hear him, Samuel? You're brother is here for you and all you need do is follow his voice," Cas intoned as he placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Just follow that voice and it will lead you back home." With those words, Castiel removed himself from Sam's side and walked to an area not far away to keep watch. It was up to Dean now to save his brother from a desolate life of isolation and loneliness.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Carding his fingers through Sam's hair as he cradled his baby brother to his chest, Dean couldn't help but think of the boy that he had raised and how much he had changed over the years, but had still managed to retain his innocence until he was betrayed by Ruby into killing Lillith and breaking the final seal. But he'd be damned if he let that demon bitch and her cronies take away the best thing in his life. He was getting his Sammy back if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Hey Sam, do you remember when we were kids and dad said he was going to take us to that downtown Christmas parade in St. Louis, Missouri. You were six years old at the time and still believed in Santa Claus. I'll never forget the look on your face when Dad told you that after the parade, he would introduce you to the man in red. You could hardly wait to get there. All through the parade you were held spellbound by everything that passed by us. But you know what I remember the most?" Dean queried, not caring that Bobby was in the room and could hear every word he said as he bared his emotional side for everyone to see. "It was what you asked for when you finally got to sit on Santa's lap at the end of the parade. You didn't ask for anything for yourself, you asked if Santa could bring back Mom for me. I was having a really hard time missing her and you wanted me to be happy again. I knew then that I would never survive this life if it weren't for you being by my side."

Sitting on the other side of Sam's bed and quietly listening in as Dean showed a tender side of himself that he rarely allowed others to witness, Bobby couldn't help the silent tears that began to trail down his grizzled face. He loved those boys like they were his own and couldn't love them anymore if they were the fruit of his own loins. He could still clearly recall the day that John brought them into his life and changed it forever. He was a hardened hunter who had closed his heart off to everybody after losing his wife years before. And honestly, he had been severely pissed when Jim Murphy called to say that he was sending a newbie his way who needed to be trained in the ways of the supernatural. But when the small family had arrived and he had set eyes on the young father, he knew he would do whatever it took to keep that family safe. Returning his thoughts to the present, he closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer. _"I know I haven't talked to You in forever but please, if you're there God, don't take the boy from us again, not when we've just got him back."_

**~~Supernatural~~**

Finally reaching the point where he knew that everyone would be better off without him, Sam allowed the darkness to start closing in on him. At least there, he could hide away from the loneliness that threatened to consume him…mind, body, and soul. Teetering on the edge of the black abyss, he was just about to freefall into the seemingly bottomless chasm when he heard a familiar voice, one that stopped him in his tracks. _I'm here for you now Tiger, and no matter what it takes, you're coming back to me. _

"Dean," he whispered as his heart dared to hope that just maybe, there was something left in his life worth fighting for. Stepping back from the edge of the crevice, he strained to hear that voice again. _"…even if I have to do the mother of all chick flick moments, I'm getting you back Sammy." _Sam's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water upon hearing the words. His big brother dreaded the so called chick flick moments even more than going to a dentist which he absolutely loathed. It propelled Sam to want to listen to more of what Dean had to say.

Returning to his place on the bolder that had become his home for the past couple of weeks, he closed his eyes and listened to his sibling speak of memories long ago, but what surprised him most was hearing Dean say that he couldn't have survived without him by his big brother's side which set his mind to wondering. Could it be true that Dean still needed him or was his mind playing the cruelest trick of all?

**~~Supernatural~~**

Hugging his brother just a little bit tighter, Dean allowed his own tears to start cascading down his cheeks as he began to rock Sam back and forth the way he did when his brother was younger and had been awakened from a nightmare screaming in terror, afraid that their Dad had been killed while on a hunt. Whether the rocking was for Sam's comfort or his own, he really didn't know. He just knew he needed to get through to his sibling somehow and rocking always seemed to bridge the gap.

"Please don't leave me again Sammy," Dean sniffled as he wiped away the tears only to have them immediately replaced by new ones, "I just can't live without you by my side kiddo. Lord knows I tried with Lisa and Ben, but you've been the center of my life since I was four years old and you can't expect me to change that now. Damn it Sammy, what I'm trying to say is that I love you little brother and that I need you to wake your sorry ass up so we can start being brothers again."

Barely suppressing the sob that was trying to burst forth as his brother remained stubbornly silent, Dean hissed in a stuttered breath as he felt a slight movement beneath his arms.

"Sammy?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 10

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**~~Supernatural~~**

**Previously: **_Barely suppressing the sob that was trying to burst forth as his brother remained stubbornly silent, Dean hissed in a stuttered breath as he felt a slight movement beneath his arms._

"Sammy? You with me Tiger?" Dean queried as he continued to card his finger's through his sibling's hair. "I know you can hear me dude, so how about opening those expressive blue-green puppy dog orbs of yours and letting me know you're back in the land of the living," Dean implored in a desperate need to have his brother back with him. There was no way he was going to allow Sam to languish in the catatonic state that was holding his baby brother captive any longer. Sam had been out of his life long enough already, nearly an eternity as far as he was concerned

Practically holding his breath to keep from shattering the intense moment as Dean beseeched his brother to wake up, Bobby watched and waited to see if Sam would do as requested. He knew the kid could never intentionally ignore what Dean asked of him because of Sam's deep seated need to please his big brother and he prayed that it would be enough to bring the boy around this time.

"Come on kiddo, you aren't going to make me beg are you? You know how much of an ass I can be when I don't get my way," Dean cajoled as he rested his chin on top of his younger brother's mop of disheveled chestnut colored hair.

"You've got…that ri-right….je-jerk," Sam stated weakly, his eyes finally opening part of the way and registering everything around him for the first time in weeks.

"It's about damn time you woke up bitch. I was beginning to think you were going to pull a Rip Van Winkle on me," Dean informed his brother with an emotion laden voice as he hugged Sammy tight to his chest, tears pooling in green eyes.

"You wo-would have…been be-better off….if I di-did," Sam mumbled as he fought to stay awake. "Sh-should have just st-stayed with Lisa."

"You're wrong about that little man and you damn well know it," Dean retorted, concern evident in his voice. He was extremely worried about the state of mind Sam was in right now and knew that he needed to do something to rectify that notion right away. "Sammy, there's no way I could never be better off without you in my life. Sure, Lisa was there for me when I needed her, but she could never fill the void that was left in my life when you …ya know."

"I ju-just wanted…." Sam never got to finish his sentence as exhaustion overtook him and he faded off to a healing sleep. His body was just too emotionally and physically exhausted to handle the stress of staying awake any longer, though his mind wanted to.

"I know what you wanted Tiger, but all I ever needed was you to be happy. Don't you know that by now?" Dean voiced to the sound of his brother's soft snoring. Sighing deeply, he knew that his work was cut out for him in convincing Sam that he was needed, and come hell or high water, he would accomplish that task if it was the last thing he ever did.

Knowing that he should give the brothers some private time alone, Bobby stood up and quietly made his way out of the room. Sam's doctor needed to know that he had finally awakened from his state of catatonia.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting behind her desk after having finished her rounds, Dr. Alison Thomas found herself unable to concentrate on the paperwork before her as she thought about her _'angel' _upstairs in the ICU and the family that was now with him instead of her. She knew she had become too attached to her patient over the past couple of weeks, but she just hadn't been able help herself. He had been alone for so long and now, now she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at knowing that she would no longer be needed in his life, other than as his physician. "Get a grip on yourself Ali," she chided herself as she once again looked at the charts in her hands, she was a professional after all and needed to start acting like one instead of a lovesick teenager. Settling down to work, she started entering information into some of the charts when the intercom on her phone buzzed and drew her attention.

"Dr. Thomas, there is a gentleman out here who would like to talk to you about Sam Winchester," the receptionist's tinny voice informed her through the speaker.

"Please send him in Jackie," Alison stated as she cleared the files away from her desk, intent on finding out why the man was there to see her. She was sure the ICU would have informed her had Sam taken a turn for the worse. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed the door opening.

"Please, come in and have a seat Mr. Winchester," Alison stated with a smile as she motioned Bobby towards one of the chairs in front of her mahogany desk.

"Actually, it's Singer, Bobby Singer." The hunter informed the doctor, reaching out to shake her hand before sitting in one of the chairs and pulling off his ball cap. "The Winchester boys are my nephews from their mother's side."

"Sorry, I just naturally assumed you were the father," Alison apologized sheepishly, clasping her hands and placing them on the desk in front of her. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Singer?"

"First of all, you can call me Bobby and now that you've asked, I was kind of hoping you could tell me how Sam ended up here in the hospital," Bobby replied, hoping to give Sam and Dean a little more brotherly bonding time before letting the doctor know that Sam had awakened. "The last his brother and I knew, Sam had gone on a…road trip, and then all of the sudden we get a phone call from a detective telling us that he was here in the hospital."

"I'm sorry Mr. Singer, I mean Bobby. I really can't tell you all that much. All I can tell you is that Sam was brought here to us after he rescued some teenagers from a fire and had collapsed at the scene. Reportedly, the teens had been working to clean up a derelict warehouse, hoping to turn it into a place where they could hang out…much like a community center. Apparently, the teens had been working in the back of the warehouse and failed to notice that a fire had started in the wall, supposedly due to some faulty electrical wiring. According to witnesses at the scene, Sam had basically been walking down the street when he noticed smoke pouring from the building and ran towards it. He shouted out for someone to call 9-1-1 and then raced into the building to see if anyone was trapped. By the time the fire department arrived, he had just pulled out the last of the kids. But by then, he was suffering from smoke inhalation and burns to the esophagus which caused the collapse that I mentioned earlier. I'm sorry, I really wish that I could tell you more," Alison stated with a sigh.

Listening to the information the doctor was giving him, Bobby couldn't help but shudder at the thought that the fire could have been caused by something other than faulty wiring. They still didn't know how Sam had escaped from the fiery pits of Hell and wondered if possibly something was tailing the youngest Winchester and caused the building to burn, knowing Sam's penchant for playing hero. "S'alright Doc. At least now I have a general idea of what happened to the boy." Bobby intoned as he tugged a hand through his slightly graying hair. He and Dean would have to put up some protective wards just in case.

"Glad I could help if only a little. Is there anything else you need?" Alison questioned with a smile.

"Damn, I almost forgot to tell you, Sammy woke up for just a few minutes a little while ago. I thought you should know in case you needed to run some more tests or something," Bobby answered in reply to the doctor's question.

"That is the best news I've heard all day," Alison stated exuberantly as she pushed herself to her feet. It was time to go check on her favorite patient.

**TBC I'm sorry this chapter is so short but a lot has been going on family wise and I was hoping a short chapter would suffice until I could get up more….hopefully within the next couple of days.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 11

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Damn, I almost forgot to tell you, Sammy woke up for just a few minutes a little while ago. I thought you should know in case you needed to run some more tests or something," Bobby answered in reply to the doctor's question._

"_That is the best news I've heard all day," Alison stated exuberantly as she pushed herself to her feet. It was time to go check on her favorite patient._

As they made their way down the long winding hallway towards the ICU, Alison couldn't help but wonder about the man who was walking beside her. He seemed like such a rugged man, yet it was obvious that he was a big softy where his nephews were concerned and it made her wonder how he had become so close to the brothers. Sure, she knew they were his nephews, but it seemed like he cared more as a father.

"Something on your mind Doc?" Bobby questioned, noticing the way the doctor seemed to be studying him from the side of her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to pry or anything, but I was just wondering how it is that you and your nephews became so close. I know it's none of my business and you don't have to answer the question if you'd prefer not too." Ali responded with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks at being so forward.

"Nah, I don't mind," Bobby replied as he tugged off his trademark ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair before replacing it. "The boys kind of became a big part of my life after their mother died when Sammy was only six months old. See, ya need to understand that John, that's the boys father, was having a rough time after his wife was killed. It was hard on him trying to raise two young boys on his own and he started to flounder under all the pressure of taking care of an infant and a four year old boy. So one day, he showed up on my doorstep looking for some help. After that, anytime the man needed a break away to get his head together, he brought the boys to me and I gladly took care of them until he could handle things again. Now, I consider them to be more like my own sons than my nephews."

Bobby hoped the abridged version would suffice for the doctor and keep her from digging any further into the Winchester boys lives. She didn't need to know about what was truly out there and how it had devastated Sam and Dean's lives so long ago.

"Sounds like the brothers were lucky to have you," the doctor stated softly as they continued on their journey.

"That's where you're wrong Doc, I was the lucky one." Bobby refuted, knowing that he had gained so much more then he could have ever hoped when the boys came into his life all those years ago. They had filled a void he had thought no one ever could fill again after the loss of his wife.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Standing unseen by human eyes in the corner of Sam's ICU room, Castiel smiled with contentment upon watching Dean cradle Sam to his chest as the two of them finally talked. He hated that Sam still felt so unworthy of his family's love after everything they had talked about, but he knew Dean wouldn't allow things to remain that way. Eventually, Dean would get through to his baby brother and that faith would sustain Sam and himself through the hard times to come.

Sighing as he heard a Heavenly call from above, Cas took one last look at the brothers before preparing to take his leave. Sure, he knew everything wasn't as it should be yet since the brothers still had a way to go before their bond solidified once again, but at least now he could leave to calm the chaos reining in Heaven with the knowledge that the brothers would soon be okay.

Walking over to where Dean was standing, he placed a feather light touch to the hunter's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. In doing so, he allowed some of his _'angelic power' _to transfer to Dean, giving the eldest Winchester sibling the patience he would need to get his baby brother through the recovery and rehabilitation process to come. _"Take care my friends, I will be watching over you," _Castiel thought as he returned Heavenward with a flutter of wings.

**~~Supernatural~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting there with Sam's head resting on his shoulder as his sibling slumbered on, Dean felt overwhelmed by the vast emotions that were running through him. He was elated more than he thought was ever possible at having Sammy there with him and alive, but yet, he was also saddened at the same time by the fact that his baby brother had chosen not to come to him the minute he had escaped from Hell. Of all people, he more than anybody else knew what the kid had went through when he was down there in the cage. He shivered as he thought about his brother being tortured on the rack, knowing exactly what that could do to the human psyche and he prayed that Sam wouldn't remember it.

"Why didn't you come to me kiddo? What were you afraid of?" Dean queried softly as he carded his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair which was longer now than he had ever worn it before. Of course, he didn't expect an answer with Sam sleeping, but it was something he intended to talk with Sam about at another day and time.

"Maybe that's something Sam will be willing to answer for us in time." Bobby voiced, as he walked back into the room with Dr. Alison Thomas strutting in beside him.

"I sure hope so, but you know how tightlipped the kid can be sometimes," Dean retorted with a somber smile. It pained him to know how far things had drifted apart between him and Sam over the past year before the sacrifice. Sammy used to tell him everything up until Ruby entered their lives and then the demon bitch had managed to create a barrier between them with all of her lies, almost destroying them in the process.

"Uh, excuse me for interrupting, but Bobby here just informed me that Sam finally woke up from his catatonic state and I would like to assess how he is doing if that's okay." Alison interrupted, needing to check on her patient.

"Sure Doc, but can you wait until he wakes up again? He is really exhausted and I don't want him pushed over the edge," Dean answered as he wrapped a protective arm around Sam.

"Well, we've waited this long for Johnny…sorry, I mean Sam to wake up so I guess we can wait a little while longer." Alison stated wistfully at having to wait. "Just have them page me when Sam wakes up again."

"Wait a minute Doc. Before you leave again, can you tell me what Sam's recovery process will entail?" Dean inquired of the doctor.

"Of course. Since Sam has been in a catatonic state for quite a few weeks, his muscle tone has been depleted. By that, I mean his muscles are going to be really weak and he'll have to have rehab to strengthen them again before he tries something strenuous such as walking. Luckily, we had some volunteers who helped us keep Sam's muscles from atrophying by doing some range of motion exercises with him, but he'll still feel weak as a newborn kitten. Even something as basic as sitting up will be taxing to his system to begin with. Also, as you can see, we've had Sam on a nasogastric feeding tube giving his body the nutrients it required, so we're going to have to reintroduce his digestive system to taking in foods once again. We'll start out with a bland liquid diet and then progress from there," Alison answered to name a few. Of course there would be other things that Sam would require, but at least she gave Dean a few of the basics.

"I have one more question for you doc. Can I participate in Sam's rehabilitation process? I want to be able to help my brother in every way I can. Sammy needs to know that I will be there for him every step of the way." Dean voiced.

"I'll have to talk to his physical therapists, but I'm sure they won't mind. Patients always seem to do better when they have family to support them," Alison agreed with a smile.

"Ya know, if you people would quit talking so much, a guy could get some sleep around here," Sam groaned after having been awakened by the conversation going on between his brother and the doctor.

"Sorry about that Tiger, didn't mean to wake you," Dean apologized as he gave his brother an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "But now that you're awake, the doctor would like to assess how you're doing."

Alison couldn't hold back the smile that leapt to her face upon seeing the way that her patient rolled his eyes when his brother had referred to him as _"Tiger." _It made her heart swell with happiness to know that the young man was loved so much and she had no doubts whatsoever that Sam would recover one hundred percent with the support system of his brother and his uncle.

"Hello Sam, my name is Dr. Alison Thomas and I have been your doctor since you've been here at Hanover General Hospital," Alison informed her patient as she walked over to his bedside. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like I've been on a drunken binge for the last year or so," Sam answered as best he could with a hoarse sounding voice, "My mind is kind of foggy right now, I'm having trouble remembering things and my throat hurts like a bit….well, it hurts."

"That's totally understandable with every thing you've been through over the past month or so," Alison explained as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around her patient's wrist to check his pulse. "Things should start to clear up for you soon. As for your throat, you were caught up in a burning building and it caused you to have some superficial burns to your esophagus from the heat and smoke inhalation and that is what's causing your discomfort. You're throat is nearly healed now, so the pain should start receding sometime soon, but if you'd like, I'll have the nurses give you a little something more for the pain.

"Nah. M'okay. My head is already foggy enough without more medication," Sam retorted, his eyes starting to close against his will once again. Damn, but he was exhausted.

"Okay, well you just let us know if you decide to change your mind," Alison stated as she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck to listen to Sam's heart and lungs. Feeling satisfied with the sounds she heard, she patted her patient on the leg. "You just get some sleep Sam. I'll do a more thorough exam when you're feeling up to it."

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 12

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **My family is finally getting healthy once again as my brother, niece, and a sister-in-law are all recovering nicely from their surgeries. Hopefully, I will be able to update more regularly now.

**Previously: **_"Okay, well you just let us know if you decide to change your mind," Alison stated as she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck to listen to Sam's heart and lungs. Feeling satisfied with the sounds she heard, she patted her patient on the leg. "You just get some sleep Sam. I'll do a more through exam when you're feeling up to it."_

Exiting the room with a huge grin on her face, Alison couldn't remember having felt so carefree in years. Her favorite patient had finally awoken and had a basic understanding of where he was and how he felt and had been able to carry on a normal conversation with her, something she was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do upon waking after everything he had been through. She could relax now knowing that mentally, he appeared to be doing well which meant that they could focus more on the physical aspects of his recovery. Sure, he was bound to suffer from some mental anguish as he struggled to recall what had happened to him, but she had no doubts his big brother would be there to get him through it, be it nightmares or something else.

Thinking about the physiotherapy Sam would need, she wondered if she should have gone through all of the aspects of what to expect with his older brother Dean. He probably had no idea that Sam would have trouble with even the simplest things like sitting up and walking, that he would require professional help to regain these abilities and eventually return to his normal lifestyle. He also needed to know that there would be a team of specialists and not just her working with Sam, a group of people that would focus on his wellbeing as a whole. Not only would his physical needs be met, but they would also work on his social, emotional, and psychological needs as well.

Knowing that she needed to set things in motion, she started walking back towards her office to make some phone calls. Sam deserved only the best when it came to who would be doing his physical therapy and she was going to make sure he got it by calling in some long overdue favors. She, herself, would be doing the initial assessment since she was the one most familiar with Sam's case and luckily for her, she now had family members who could fill in Sam's medical history for her. Having a full grasp of both his medical history and his present condition were vital in making sure that her young patient got the right treatment since treatment was based on the unique individual needs of the patient.

Entering her office moments later, she asked her receptionist to cancel her afternoon appointments so that she could get started on the calls right away. She wanted to have a musculoskeletal and a cardiopulmonary therapy specialist ready to assess Sam no later than tomorrow or the following day. Sam had been out of commission long enough and the sooner they could start his therapy, the sooner he could become a healthy young man once again. Of course, her first phone call would have to be to Detective Janie Fletcher to let her know that Johnny, also known as Samuel Winchester, had finally awakened.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Gently making his way out of the bed so as not to disturb a sleeping Sam, Dean stood and stretched with a wince, the muscles in his back having become taught from staying in one position too long.

"You feeling okay there Ace?" Bobby queried a little in concern for the eldest Winchester. Every since they had found out about Sam being alive and out of the pit, Dean had been hell bent on getting to him and taking care of him without any regard for his own health.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bobby. You don't have to worry about me," Dean voiced with his trademark grin. "Everything is right in my world once again."

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Bobby returned with a grin of his own while thinking how everything was right in his world too once again. He had _**his **_boys back and damned if he was going to let them slip away from him again. "But you need to make sure you take care of yourself too if you plan on helping with Sam's physical therapy."

"Yes Dad," Dean stated acrimoniously, blushing upon realizing that he had referred to Bobby as a fatherly figure.

"Guess that gives me the right to tan your butt good and proper then if you fail to follow through," Bobby grinned, his heart warmed by the fact that Dean thought so much of him.

"Now that I would pay to see," Sam smirked weakly, entering into the conversation as the sound of voices drew him out of sleep once again.

"Hey kiddo, don't go encouraging the old geezer," Dean voiced as he returned to Sammy's bedside. "You know how Bobby likes a challenge."

"Old? Boy, I'll have you know I can whip your ass any day of the week," Bobby reprimanded as he pulled off his old ball cap and swatted Dean up alongside his head with it.

"Hey," Dean complained, enjoying the smile that was encompassing his brother's face from the bickering going on between him and Bobby.

"Shut up ya idjit," Bobby said, rolling his eyes as if exasperated before turning his full attention to Sam. "So how ya feeling kid?"

"M'okay I guess," Sam answered, twitching his nose from the slight irritation that was beginning to assail the small facial feature.

"What's the matter, Tiger?" Dean questioned upon noticing the look of discomfort that Sam was now clearly exhibiting.

"My nose is itch…" Sam trailed off, becoming extremely agitated as he tried to raise his hand to scratch his nose but found he could barely move it an inch off the bed.

"Hey, hey, you've got to try and relax Sammy," Dean soothed, running his fingers through Sam's hair in an effort to get his sibling to calm down.

"Dean, something's wr-wrong. I ca-can barely mo-move my arms," Sam whined, his heart monitor starting to blare as his blood pressure rose too quickly.

"Shhhh, it's just because you've been out of it for so long Sport," Dean explained as a nurse came running into the room to see what had set off the alarm.

Checking the readout on the monitor, the nurse quickly reset it and said, "I'll be back in just a moment with something to calm him down."

"No, please, I do-don't want to be drugged into sleep," Sam pleaded with a wounded puppy dog expression before the nurse walked in moments later carrying a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Please De'n."

Turning towards the nurse, Dean said, "Please, can you give us a few minutes? I'm sure I can calm my brother down enough so that you won't have to do that."

"Okay, but if he doesn't calm down quickly enough, I'll have to medicate him for his own safety," Jackie answered as she capped the syringe and placed it into her smock pocket. Of course, she would have to call Dr. Thomas and let her know what was going on for final approval.

"Thanks," Dean murmured as he watched the nurse leave the room before returning his attention to Sam. "Okay Tiger, you know the drill, deep breaths…in and out, in and out," Dean encouraged, the breathing technique for calming a person having been instilled in them by their father at an early age when they had become angst ridden at various times.

Following his brother's lead, Sam inhaled as deeply as his lungs would allow and then slowly exhaled it. After a few deep breaths, he could feel the panic beginning to subside as the tingly feeling begin to alleviate.

"That's is kiddo, you're doing great," Dean stated with a sigh of relief as he watched the color returning to his brother's pale face.

"Dean, what's wrong with m-me, why can' t I…?" Sam started to question breathlessly before being interrupted by his older brother.

"You've been in a catatonic state for a while Sammy, you're muscles have become accustomed to not having to do any work on their own," Dean supplied as he once again began to tug his fingers through Sam's hair in a comforting gesturre. "You'll be able to manipulate them easily once again after you go through therapy."

"You promise?" Sam inquired, afraid that his brother could be keeping something important from him.

"Pinky swear," Dean answered, holding up his pinky finger to interlace with Sam's, remembering how a young Sammy always made him do it when they were little.

"'Kay" Sam whispered a little hoarsely from his abused throat.

"Here, try this, it should help," Dean said as he spooned a few pieces of ice into his brother's mouth to help alleviate the dryness and pain there.

"Thanks bro," Sam whispered, his head lolling to the side as exhaustion overtook him once again.

"Anytime Champ," Dean retorted as he watched his baby brother fade off to sleep. He just hoped Sam could sleep through the rest of the night, knowing that he would need all the rest he could get once Sam's physical therapy was started.

**TBC Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully, updates will come more quicker now with everything settling down in my life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 13

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Anytime Champ," Dean retorted as he watched his baby brother fade off to sleep. He just hoped Sam could sleep through the rest of the night, knowing that he would need all the rest he could get once Sam's physical therapy was started._

Awakened early the next morning by the sound of soft feet treading across the polished tile floor, Sam opened his eyes to see the doctor who had spoken to him the previous evening approaching his bed with a smile upon her face.

"It's good to see you awake Sam, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Alison Thomas questioned with a whisper, upon noticing the other two men in the room still sleeping in the reclining chairs that had been brought in for them to rest in throughout the night.

"M'okay," Sam answered, watching the doctor intently as she grasped his wrist and wrapped her fingers around it to take his radial pulse. "I'd be much better though if you would take this damn tube out of my nose."

"I'm sorry Sam, but you need the nasogastric tube to stay in until you can start taking in nutrients yourself," Ali apologized as she reached out to brush away the errant bangs that were falling into her patient's expressive blue-green eyes.

"So give me something to eat," Sam retorted with a weary sigh.

"It's not that easy I'm afraid," the doctor informed her patient with a somber smile. "Your stomach isn't ready to handle solid foods just yet."

"Lady, you don't know me well enough to know what my stomach can and can't handle," Sam responded a little scathingly at the doctor's presumption of knowing what he was or wasn't ready for.

"Sam, the doctor's right," Dean stated, entering into the conversation after having been awakened by the chat between his brother and the doctor. "Just give it a little time for your body to adjust to being awake again."

"Damn it Dean, I'm not a baby. I've been eating like a big boy for a long time now," Sam rebuked angrily. How the hell was he supposed to get out of the hospital soon if they kept treating him like an invalid.

"I know your not, Tiger. But you've got to realize you've been out of it for quite a while now. You're digestive system has to be reintroduced to food slowly or it's going to cause you a lot of discomfort and possibly make things worse." Dean stated calmly. He could understand his brother being upset, knowing just how badly his sibling hated hospitals.

"Dean, please, I just want to get out of here. We can go back to Bobby's. I promise to let you two help me until I get my strength back," Sam begged as his eyes misted over.

"Tell ya what, I'll make you a deal Sam. If you can get out of that bed and stand on your own two feet, then I'll do as you ask." Dean offered, much to the horror of Sam's doctor who was standing nearby.

"O-Okay," Sam agreed, as he took a deep breath, willing his body to co-operate with him on this one. "Help me up?"

"Yeah, of course," Dean replied, knowing exactly what would happen to his brother once Sam became upright. Wrapping his hands around Sam's shoulders, he gently pulled his brother up into a sitting position.

"Thanks De…" Sam started to say, just before his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out from the sudden drop in blood pressure, his body unaccustomed to being in a vertical position.

Catching his brother as he slumped forward, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam for just a minute and hugged him tightly before gently laying him back down on the bed. "Looks like you'll be staying here kiddo," Dean whispered, ruffling his sibling's hair as Sam regained consciousness.

"Wha-what 'appened?" Sam queried upon waking up to realize he was once again in a prone position on the bed.

"You passed out, Champ," Bobby answered, scratching a hand through his five o'clock shadow of a beard as he walked over to join the others. He had been watching the brothers from across the room as Sam tried to persuade Dean into letting him leave the hospital. He had almost blown a gasket when he had heard Dean agree, but then he also knew Dean wouldn't put his baby brother's health at risk. He was glad to see that he had been right.

"But, I don't understand how…?"

"Basically, you experienced what is known as Postural hypotension Sam. What that means is your body suffered a sudden drop in blood pressure when you sat up after a period of prolonged bedrest from the catatonia. Normally, when a person sits up or stands, gravity causes blood to pool in the lower extremities. Usually, your body compensates by increasing your heart rate and constricting your blood vessels, thereby ensuring that enough blood gets back to your brain. But in your case, your body failed to compensate for the change in altitude which caused a drastic reduction in blood pressure, thereby causing you to faint." Alison explained, making sure Sam understood the medical reason for his fainting spell.

"In other words Sammy, you're here for the duration, or at least until I'm satisfied that you're healthy enough to leave and that Bobby and I can take care of things," Dean added, wanting his brother to know in no uncertain terms that he was staying in the hospital whether he liked it or not. "Am I understood?" Dean questioned in his best John Winchester imitation.

"Okay, for now," Sam agreed with a yawn, knowing there was no way he could win this argument, not when he was so damn weak. But as soon as he regained enough strength to stand on his own, he was going to renegotiate the deal. That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep once again.

"Sleep well Tiger, you're going to need it," Dean whispered as he carded his fingers through his brother's chestnut colored hair. Once he was sure his brother was in a deep restful sleep, he decided to get a little shut eye himself knowing that they had a long few weeks ahead of them.

Pulling up a chair as Dean faded off to sleep, Bobby sat down to watch over the children that he now considered his own.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Sam had just woken up later that afternoon and was talking to his brother and Bobby when he noticed a man of approximately thirty years of age and a rugged build come striding confidently into the room. Giving the scrub clad man a quizzical look, he hoped he wasn't there to give him a sponge bath. No way in hell was he going to let another man bathe him.

"Hi Sam, my name is Brian Matthews and I'll be your Physical Therapist while you're here in the hospital," Brian stated with a smile as he walked over to his patient's bed to grasp Sam's hand and give it a firm handshake. He sighed inwardly as he noted the lack of strength in Sam's grip. "I wanted to come meet you and talk with you about what to expect with your upcoming rehabilitation exercises. Now, before we get started, can I ask who your support system is?" Brian inquired as he nodded towards Dean and Bobby with his head.

"Yeah, okay. The one to my left is my brother Dean and the one in the grungy ball cap is our Uncle Bobby." Sam answered, watching as his brother and then Bobby reached out to shake the therapist's hand.

"It's nice to meet you gentlemen. From what Ali, I mean Dr. Thomas, has told me, you both have expressed an interest in helping with Sam's PT. Is that correct?" Brian asked, glad to know that Sam had a family who was so willing to participate so fully in his recovery.

"Damn straight," Dean replied, giving Sam's arm a light squeeze. "He's my baby brother and I'd do anything for him, we both would."

"That's great. I'm sure it will help Sam recover much more quickly," Brian intoned as he pulled up a chair to sit down and turned his attention towards the youngest Winchester. "Sam, I'd like to explain to you and your family what to expect from your physical therapy for the next few weeks. Because you've been in a catatonic state, I plan to start with what is referred to as passive therapy exercises. In other words, I will be manipulating your muscles by doing some range of motion exercises. Afterwards, we will move to some muscle strengthening exercises where you will be required to participate in putting forth some effort to rebuild your muscle tone which will prepare you for the ambulatory exercises. The ambulatory exercises will be the main goal of our rehabilitation…to get you up and walking on your own again. Of course, we will also work on some general conditioning exercises which will help to improve your overall fitness as well as cardiovascular fitness. I'd like to start tomorrow if that's okay with all of you."

"That sounds great Brian, but I'm concerned how the PT is going to affect Sam to start with. I mean he couldn't even sit up without passing out earlier and I don't want to put too much on him too soon," Dean informed the therapist.

"Actually Dean, Alison already talked with me about Sam's orthostatic hypotension or sudden drop in blood pressure and I have already made plans to combat the problem. Since Sam has basically been on bedrest for quite a while, we will use a tilt table to retrain his blood vessels to constrict and dilate appropriately in response to changes in posture. How long Sam will remain on it depends on how well his body tolerates it and how well he responds to it," Brian apprised Dean.

"So basically what you're saying is that once Sam can handle sitting up again, he can begin the more rigorous part of his physical therapy sessions, right?" Bobby asked, wanting to make sure he understood everything correctly.

"Exactly," Brian answered with a grin.

"So, how do we do our part to help the kid then?" Bobby asked, smiling when he saw Sam roll his eyes upon being referred to as a kid.

"By helping Sam with his range of motion exercises when I can't be here to help him. Together, we will decide on what is the best plan for Sam and then I will instruct you as to how to perform the passive exercises in the correct way to help keep Sam's muscles and joints as healthy as possible. And once he starts the more aggressive part of the therapy, Sam is going to need your encouragement to get through the rigorous workouts. There's bound to be times when he'll feel like giving up, that's when he is going to need your support the most," Brian stated bluntly. He wanted the family to know that Sam was in for some very tough times ahead.

"Don't worry Brian, you can count on me and Bobby to give Sammy all the support he needs," Dean declared vehemently. He'd always been there for his brother, and that wasn't about to change now. Come hell or high water, they were getting their Sammy back.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 14

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Don't worry Brian, you can count on me and Bobby to give Sammy all the support he needs," Dean declared vehemently. He'd always been there for his brother, and that wasn't about to change now. Come hell or high water, they were getting their Sammy back._

Brian was pleasantly surprised to find out that Dean had meant every word he had said upon returning to his patient's room the next morning. He had no sooner arrived to transport Sam down to the therapy room when he found both Dean and Bobby raring to go, both men eager to learn all they could to help with Sam's PT.

"So, is there anything important we need to know about the Range of Motion exercises before the PT starts?" Dean questioned Brian as he and Bobby helped push Sam's portable gurney down the sterilized hallway that smelled of strong antiseptic. They had chosen not to use a wheelchair for transportation until Sam was able to handle sitting up for a short length of time, much to the chagrin of the youngest Winchester.

"You bet. One of the first things you need to know is that the exercises need to be done slowly and gently. You never want to jerk or push any of Sam's joints pass the point of resistance, which is the point where you can't bend the joint any further, as it could cause overstretching and a great deal of pain for your brother as well as injury to the muscle. You'll know you're approaching that point if Sam starts to exhibit any signs of pain such as grimacing or hissing. Secondly, if possible, the ROM exercises need to be done as a part of Sam's daily routine once he gets used to them and done at the same time of day. For example, you can do the exercises while giving Sam a bath or while he is watching television. The exercises don't have to be done at one time and can be broken up into two or three sessions," Brian stated as the walked along at a leisurely pace.

"Whoa, hold it right there Florence Nightingale, nobody said anything about Dean or anyone else bathing me," Sam grumbled, a tinge of pink encompassing both cheeks. "I can damn well bathe my own self."

"I'm sure you will be fully capable of it at some point soon Sam. But until that time, you are going to require help and who better than your brother to give it. Believe me, I know how uncomfortable it can be to have a virtual stranger helping you with the most basic of needs." Brian retorted in a calm manner, not taking any offense at Sam's ranting.

"Brian's right Sam so you better listen to him, ya idjit," Bobby intoned with a hint of affection in his voice. He knew how strong willed the Winchesters were and would stubbornly refuse help to the point of it being detrimental to their own health. "You need the help right now whether you like it or not."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Sam sulked, wishing he had the strength to cross his arms in front of his chest. He felt like he had lost total control of his own life and he loathed having to be taken care of like an invalid.

"Never thought you would kid," Bobby rebutted before returning his attention back to Brian. ""Will there be some kind of sequence we'll need to follow when doing the PT with Sam?"

"Well, I guess the most basic thing you need to remember is to do the exercises in the same order to keep it simple and easy to remember. Start the exercises at Sam's head and then work down toward his toes. That way, you'll make sure that he is getting a full body workout. I know some of the exercises will seem insignificant and of no use, but I promise you, they will help Sam's mobility in the long run," the therapist answered as they arrived at the door to the therapy room where the exercises would be performed.

Waiting for the automatic door to swing open, the three men escorted the gurney and it's occupant into the room and over to the far wall where the tilt table had been awaiting use.

"Okay, first thing we need to do is to move Sam to the table gently so that his I.V. and catheter is not disturbed any more than necessary," Brian informed the two men with him. Standing near the top of the gurney, he grasped Sam under the arms while Dean grasped Sam's legs, with Bobby supporting Sam's torso .

"Okay, let's move him on the count of three. One. Two. Three." Brian counted aloud and the three men moved as one to position Sam comfortably on the tilting table.

Once Sam was in position, Brian secured him with the safety belts and then attached a blood pressure cuff to his arm so he could monitor Sam's blood pressure and pulse during the therapy session. As he activated the table, he watched Sam closely for signs of nausea and sweating as it could indicate that his patient was about to faint. As soon as the table reached a desired angle, Brian stopped the upwards tilting motion.

"Okay Sam, you ready to begin?" Brian questioned, noting the slight pallor to his patient's skin.

"Does it matter?" Sam retorted, grimacing from the vertigo that was assailing him with the slightly upright position.

"Tell ya what Champ, I'll give you a few moments to adjust to the position and once the dizziness subsides, we'll get started then," Brian informed his patient with a soft pat to the shoulder.

"How did…?"

"It happens to everybody the first time they experience the tilt table," Brian answered in explanation as he went about his work. "Don't worry, it will pass as soon as your body adjusts to the change in posture and then we can begin the PT."

"Ya hear that Sammy? It won't be long before we can get this show on the road," Dean stated happily. The sooner they got started, the quicker he would have his little brother back with him riding shotgun in the Impala…right where he belonged.

"Yeah," Sam voiced, trying to sound upbeat for his brother even though he really wanted to go back to his room and sleep the rest of the day away. He was already tired and they hadn't even begun the therapy yet.

"Okay gentlemen, it's time to get started," Brian announced as he noticed Sam's vitals had stabilized and that his pallor of his skin had improved approximately twenty minutes later. Not wanting to startle his patient s he began, Brian said, "Sam, I am going to start with some head and neck exercises to help stretch and strengthen the muscles in your neck," before placing his right hand behind Sam's head to support it and his left hand on Sam's chin. Gently lifting Sam's head from the bed, he tipped it forward towards the hunter's chest. Once he felt resistance, he stopped and allowed Sam's head to lay back and rest on the table once again. Repeating the exercise, he tried to get a little further each time until Sam was nearly able to rest his chin on his chest.

"You're doing fantastic Sam," Brian encouraged as he moved on to the head tilts. Placing a hand on each side of Sam's face, he tilted it to the right, and then to the left, making sure to explain what he was doing to Dean and Bobby so that they could do the same exercises with Sam later in his room.

Giving Sam a moment to rest after finishing the head and neck exercises, Brian then moved onto the shoulder and elbow exercises, once again explaining everything as he went. Placing one hand under Sam's elbow, he used the other to hold Sam's wrist and then began to process of moving his shoulder up and down. Turning Sam's palm in towards his body, Brian lifted Sam's arm upward and over the hunter's head until the inner arm touched Sam's ear before lowering it back down to his side. Afterwards, he did the side to side movements where he raised Sam's arm out to the side and upwards as far as possible. He immediately stopped when he noticed the wince of pain upon Sam's face and allowed the arm to rest on the gurney once again. Giving the right arm a chance to rest, he repeated the process on Sam's left arm. Once he finished with the left shoulder therapy, he started working on the elbows, bending them up and down until Sam's fingertips were able to touch his shoulders.

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough," Sam panted as Brian finished the therapy with his arms. He was beginning to sweat from all the exertion the therapist was putting his body through and felt like he was nearing the limits of his endurance.

"Sorry Champ, but we've got a little ways to go yet," Brian apologized as he grasped Sam's right hand in his and began the wrist rotation exercises of bending his hand back towards the wrist until he felt resistance. Once that was accomplished, he rocked it sideways and then back and forth, before rotating it in gentle circles and then manipulating the fingers into various positions to help rebuild the dexterity in his hands.

"Brian, don't you think the boy's been through enough?" Bobby inquired as he tugged his fingers through Sam's sweat dampened hair as the younger hunter lay exhausted on the bed. He could tell the kid had been through the wringer and felt they needed to give him a break. Not only that, but he could also tell Dean was feeling some angst by the way the elder Winchester clenched his fists as he watched his baby brother go through the taxing experience of physical therapy.

"I know it seems like we're putting Sam through too much too soon, but I promise you it's nothing more than his body can handle. Sam's muscles have languished too long already and we can't afford to stop now," Brian intoned as he began the leg and hip exercises, beginning with the knee bends. Placing one hand under Sam's right ankle and the other under his knee, he slowly pressed Sam's knee up towards his chest until he felt the required resistance and lowered it towards the bed again. Repeating the exercise five times, he then moved to the other leg and started the process all over once again, taking extra care with the catheter line taped there. Next, he moved on to movements where he moved the right leg out to the right side as far as possible before moving it back towards the center and crossing it over the left leg. Once completed, he loosened the tape keeping the catheter tube in place and allowed it to relax on the gurney before he repeated the process with the left leg.

Finally after what seemed like hours later but was only approximately thirty minutes, he finished up with the ankle bends and rotations to strengthen the muscles there. Those muscles would be required to be in top physical shape once they attempted to get Sam on his feet and walking again.

By the time that the physical therapy finished, Sam was pushed past the point of exhaustion and fell into a deep slumber, not even waking as Brian re-taped the catheter tube into place and they transferred him from the tilt table to the gurney to be transported back to his room again.

Arriving back in Sam's room moments later, Brian pushed the portable hospital bed into its normal position and then locked it into position. "He'll probably sleep for a while which is quite normal with everything he's been through," Brian informed Dean and Bobby as he hooked Sam back up to the heart monitor in the room.

"How long should we wait before starting the exercises once again?" Dean questioned of Brian once the therapist had finished what he was doing. He didn't want to chance doing the exercises too soon, thereby causing Sam harm instead of good.

"If he feels up to it, you can do the exercises again later this afternoon. It will probably make him feel better if you did them in increments of time though since he's been through a full session this morning already," Brian answered.

"Okay, thanks man," Dean stated, watching the therapist leave as he stood by his baby brother's bed and carded his fingers through Sam's hair, he needed the contact with his brother right now to know that Sam was indeed okay and would eventually recover.

Smiling his thanks as Bobby pulled over a couple of chairs for the two of them, Dean sat down to watch over his baby brother, ready to jump at a moments notice if Sam needed him or became distressed.

**TBC I hope you weren't bored by all the medical aspects of this chapter. More to come soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 15

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. I have family visiting from out of state and have been pretty busy.

**Previously: **_Smiling his thanks as Bobby pulled over a couple of chairs for the two of them, Dean sat down to watch over his baby brother, ready to jump at a moments notice if Sam needed him or became distressed._

Sam hadn't been asleep for too awful long when Dean noticed that there was a slight change in his baby brother's breathing pattern. Glancing up towards Sam's face, it was obvious his brother was dreaming by the way his eyes moved frantically beneath closed lids, and if the lines of worry that creased his forehead were any indication, the dream most definitely wasn't a good one. Reaching up to lightly brush a hand through Sam's chestnut colored locks, he whispered soothing words in hopes of mollifying Sam before the dream could get too bad. "Shhh, s'okay Tiger. I'm here now and I'm going to take care of you."

"No, please, can't ta-take it any-anymore," he heard Sam mumble, his sibling unable to comprehend that he was safe now as dreams of hell assaulted his subconscious while he slept.

"Shhh, you're safe now kiddo. As long as I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you," Dean voiced softly as he began to stroke Sam's cheek with his thumb, hoping the added contact would calm his baby brother down.

"I'll do anything, just please don't use him, don't use Dean's face anymore," Sam cried as tears slipped beneath his closed eyelids.

"Sonuvabitch," Dean swore, climbing onto the bed and pulling Sam close to him as he looked up at Bobby with pain filled eyes. "Why did they have to do that to him? Why did they have to use me to hurt him?" Dean queried as a lone tear slipped from his doleful green eyes and rolled silently down his cheek.

"Hell Dean, you know as well as I do that Lucifer would use anything he could to break the kid, especially after Sam put him back into the cage he'd fought for so long to get free of," Bobby answered somberly, even though he knew Dean wasn't really looking for an answer to his question.

"Yeah, I know you're right Bobby, but it still hurts like hell ya know," Dean stated with a sigh. He couldn't protect Sam from being tortured then, but he could definitely keep it from happening now. Tugging Sam's head to rest against his chest, he began to sing to him softly as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair.

Smiling as felt Sam begin to relax against him a few moments later, Dean kept up the comforting motion until he was sure Sam was sleeping deeply and wouldn't be waking any time soon. After everything Sam had been through with the PT, his baby brother needed the sleep to rebuild his energy level for the next round of therapy he would have to undertake later that evening.

Watching as Dean, did what came natural to him…taking care of Sammy, Bobby couldn't help but be astonished by the way Sam still responded to his big brother's touch. Dean could always reach Sam in a way that no one else ever could, not even his own father.

"Ya know, even after all these years, it still amazes me the way that one gentle touch from you can calm your brother so easily," Bobby stated as he tugged off his ball cap and scratched his fingers through slightly oily hair. He knew would have to get a shower soon and change into some clean clothing before he started smelling ripe. "Even your Daddy was envious of the way Sam always responded to you so readily."

"He was?" Dean questioned with astonishment, glancing at the hunter who was basically a surrogate father to him and Sammy now.

"Yeah, the stubborn fool would never admit it aloud though, but I could see it in his eyes," Bobby answered, remembering a conversation he had had with John in which the deceased hunter had admitted he wished he knew how to talk to his youngest the way that Dean did. He hated arguing with Sammy and just wanted things to be the way they used to be when Sam was little and his baby worshipped him.

"It wasn't his fault that him and Sam didn't get along as well as they could have. He did what he had to do for us to survive," Dean responded with a shrug of the shoulders, not really knowing what to say to Bobby's admission.

"Yes he did," Bobby replied as he rubbed his hand through the beard on his chin. He had no doubts John fostered that strong bond between his children knowing that the hunt could one day get him killed and that his children would only have each other to rely on. Knowing that Dean didn't like the so called chick flick moments that they seemed to be having right now, he cleared his throat and said, "I don't know about you, but I need a strong cup of coffee. I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get me some. You want me to bring you back anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks Bobby," Dean replied, thankful for the chance to spend a little bit of time alone with his brother, even if he was sleeping. Watching as Bobby left the room, he settled back against the head of the bed and took comfort in just having his younger sibling beside him, something that he had thought would never happen again after witnessing Sam falling into the fiery pit of hell.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Later that afternoon as the brothers and Bobby sat talking, they heard the door to Sam's room open and looked up to see Dr. Alison entering carrying a dinner tray in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation gentlemen, the doctor stated as she placed the food tray on the small portable table and pulled it over to Sam's bed, "but it's time we start reintroducing Sam's digestive system to foods once again. We're going to start with a liquid diet and then slowly move to soft foods."

Lifting the lid off of the small tray, Dean inwardly grimaced as he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Hey Tiger, this looks pretty good," he said as he noted the chicken brother and plain yogurt that was placed on the tray.

"Then you eat it," Sam immediately retorted, feeling a bit nauseous from just the smell of the broth.

"Nuh uh kiddo. You've got to start eating if you're going to rebuild your strength and get out of this place," Dean retorted. He knew how important it was for Sam to take these first few steps in the recovery process.

"Dean, I really don't want it. Just the smell of it is making me nauseous," Sam pleaded, turning on the 'puppy dog' expression that had always worked so well on his brother when they were growing up.

"I can give you something for the nausea Sam," Alison rebutted as she walked over to the small medicine cabinet in the room and pulled out a clear liquid filled vial after unlocking it. She wasn't about to let a case of nausea keep Sam from attempting to eat his first meal since coming out of the catatonic state. Grasping a syringe, she removed the sterile wrapping and then plunged the needle into the vial to remove some of the liquid and then walked back over to Sam's bed.

"This should help you to feel better," she informed the youngest Winchester as she injected the Compazine into the I.V. port in his hand.

"Thanks Doc," Bobby said, gracing the doctor with one of his most charming smiles. It was obvious this doctor really cared about Sam's well being and he and Dean could never begin to thank her for all she had done for Sam.

"You're more than welcome. I'll just leave you gentlemen alone now so Sam can eat," Alison said before leaving the room. She knew how uncomfortable Sam would feel if it came down to his brother or Bobby having to feed him and she didn't want to put her patient through that embarrassment.

"Okay Sammy, what do you say we get some of this food into you," Dean voiced as he lifted the spoon and dipped it into the bowl, preparing to life it to his brother's mouth.

"I'm not a baby, I can do it myself," Sam grumbled as he struggled to lift his hand up to the table. Panting in relief as the appendage moved, albeit slowly, he wanted to scream a few moments later when he realized he couldn't yet wrap his fingers around the spoon. "Damn it, I'm frigging useless," he cursed as tears filled his blue-green eyes and his hand flopped back down to the bed.

"Hey, Hey, calm down kiddo," Dean soothed as he grasped his brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "You can't expect to be able to just jump back into your old life after being out of it for so long Dude. Let me help you."

"He's right Sam, Don't be so hard on yourself ya idjit," Bobby responded, knowing damn well how Sam had felt because of the time he had spent in the wheelchair. He had never felt so useless in his life and there was actually a time when he had thought about ending it all. But then he would remember the things he had to live for and it gave him the encouragement he needed to go on.

"Tell ya what little brother, how about I help you to do it yourself?" Dean asked as he took Sam's right hand and helped him to lift it and wrap his fingers around the spoon before wrapping his own fingers around Sam's. He knew the repetitive movement of lifting his arm to his mouth would help with his therapy while at the same time giving Sam a little control himself.

"Yeah, 'kay," Sam agreed after a minute or two, thankful that Dean was helping him to retain what little he had left of his pride.

"That's my boy," Dean stated proudly as he began the process of helping Sam to feed himself. He wasn't sure Sam would agree and was afraid his brother would slip into a deeper depression than what he was already facing with his limited mobility.

Continuing to help his brother until exhaustion took over and Sam began to nod off in the middle of the meal, Dean placed the spoon back into the nearly empty bowl and then pushed the small table away. At least Sam had managed to eat most of the broth and keep it down.

Lowering the bed enough for Sam to rest comfortably, he pulled the blanket up over Sam and then tucked it in around him. "Sleep well kiddo, he whispered, you're going to need all the rest you can get for this evening's therapy.

Watching as Sam slept, he wondered how much of a fight Sam would put up when he tried to give him his first bath tonight.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 16

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_Watching as Sam slept, Dean wondered how much of a fight Sam would put up when he tried to give him his first bath tonight._

As the afternoon turned into evening, Dean couldn't help but smile as he watched his baby brother who was still firmly ensconced within the clutches of sleep. He had been worried after the earlier nightmare, that Sam's dreams would be riddled with memories of hell, something which he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy since he knew just how bad those images could be. Luckily, he had been proven wrong, as was evident by the serene look on Sammy's face as he slept.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Bobby queried as he walked into the room, feeling refreshed after having showered and washed his grungy hair. He had left earlier that afternoon once Sam had fallen asleep to get a motel room for the week so that he and Dean could use it for catnaps and taking a bath as they saw fit.

Startling at the sound of Bobby's voice, Dean blushed slightly at having been caught unawares. "Sorry Bobby, I didn't hear you come in,' he stated as he looked up at the hunter unabashedly.

"S'okay, now answer my question ya danged idjit," Bobby retorted, walking over to Sam's bed and brushing a hand through the youngest Winchester's disheveled chestnut colored hair before sitting down in the seat beside Dean.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm happy to see him resting so peacefully after everything he's been through," Dean replied just before the sound of soft shoes were heard scuffling outside the door of Sam's room. Glancing up, he saw Dr. Alison Thomas strolling into the room with a young nurse who was carrying some medical supplies walking by her side.

"Good evening gentlemen. I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Ali stated as she made her way over to Sam's bedside. Grasping his wrist, she wrapped her fingers around it and took his radial pulse before checking his blood pressure also.

"Nah, you didn't interrupt anything major. How's he doing Doc?" Bobby asked, as he watched the doctor perform her assessment of Sam's condition.

"He's doing as well as can be expected," Alison answered with a grin as she noticed her patient's eyes opening. "Actually, he's doing well enough that I think we can get rid of that catheter. What do you say Sam, you ready for it to come out?"

"Huh,?" Sam questioned incoherently, not yet having fully awakened from the three hour nap. Raising his hands slowly, he struggled to get them high enough to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"The doc says it's time for the catheter to come out kiddo," Dean informed his brother as he grasped the washcloth from the side of the bed and dipped it into the small basin of water before using it to wipe Sam's face off and to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Sounds good," Sam whispered, grateful that his older brother knew exactly what he needed.

"Then, let's see about getting rid of it now," the doctor stated as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands , before pulling on a pair of sterile gloves while the young nurse who came in with her drained the urine bag attached to the catheter for her to be able to commence the removal process. Once the drainage was finished, she pulled the privacy curtain around Sam's bed to protect her young patient's dignity.

"Okay Sam, the first thing you need to know that is you might feel a little bit of pressure during the removal but that is normal," Alison stated as she pushed the button to raise the bed. Next, she informed Sam that she was going to pull his covers down a little bit and then place a blue absorbent pad under him to keep the bed dry just in case there was any leakage during the removal process. Reaching over to grasp the ten milliliter syringe from the small table where it had been placed once that was done, she inserted the needle of the syringe into the balloon port of the catheter to deflate the balloon part that held the catheter in place for removal. Making sure to drain all of the sterile water used to inflate the balloon, she then gently pulled the tubing out. Checking the area for signs of inflammation, she quickly cleaned the area.

"All finished Sam," she told her patient as she pulled the blankets back up over him to mid-chest level and tucked them in around him.

"Th-thanks Doc," Sam murmured, his cheeks flushing a light pink hue with embarrassment.

"You are more than welcome Sweetie," Alison voiced, before turning her attention to her patient's older brother. "We need to monitor Sam's output, so I am going to leave a hand held urinal for the next time Sam voids his bladder. If he is unable to void within the next eight hours, I'll have to insert a Foley catheter once again."

"Believe me doc, I'll make sure he uses it when he has to go," Dean voiced, unconsciously squeezing his legs together at just the thought of a second catheter insertion.

"I don't doubt that for a minute," Alison returned with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have a nurse gather things you'll need to give Sam his bath."

"Wha-what did you say?" Sam stammered, his voice raising an octave or two.

"She said I'm going to be giving you your bath tonight Sammy," Dean answered succinctly as Alison quickly left the room to give the brothers some privacy for the discussion.

"No way in hell, you are so NOT giving me a bath big brother," Sam rebutted instantly.

"What's the big deal Sam? It isn't like I haven't given you a bath before," Dean stated with exasperation evident in his tone.

"Yeah, when I was a four years old Dean. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I never said you was Sammy. Listen dude, it isn't like you've got anything I haven't got and I've seen you naked before, so what's the problem?" Dean asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring at his younger brother.

"Deeeean," Sam whined, his bottom lip pouting out, "bathing is supposed to be a private experience."

"Listen Tiger, it's either me or one of the nurses. So who's it going to be Dude?" Dean queried, giving his brother the option of making the choice. He wanted Sam to have as much say so as he could during the recovery process, knowing how much Sam valued his independence.

"You," Sam mumbled as he hung his head towards his chest. It would be too damn embarrassing having someone he didn't even know bathing him, and with his luck, the nurse probably would have been a man.

"Relax Dude, it will be over before you know it," Dean told his brother as a nurse walked in the room carrying the supplies he would need. Taking the offered materials, he placed them on the portable end table as the nurse exited the room once again.

"Uh, I think I'll go to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee, while you, uh, take care of the situation here," Bobby stuttered, feeling a little awkward himself and knowing how awkward Sam would feel also with having him around during an uncomfortable moment.

"Ya big chicken," Dean laughed, relieving some of the tension that had built up in the room as he watched Bobby stride quickly out of the room. Turning his attention back to Sam, he said, "Okay kiddo, let's get you out of this hospital gown."

Removing the gown, he placed the hospital bath blanket over Sam's nude midsection to help retain his modesty and then set about to giving Sam his bath. Carefully washing Sam's face and extremities first, he made sure to do some of the exercises Brian had shown him to give Sam's limbs a small workout during bath time. Once finishing with the washing of Sam's arms and legs, he then rolled his brother on his back where he could get to Sam's back and buttocks making sure to keep up a running conversation to keep his baby brother's mind off of what was happening. Finishing up a moment later with bathing the 'private' region, Dean carefully dried his brother off and then applied some talcum powder to help keep Sam's skin from chafing.

"See, now that wasn't too bad was it?" Dean voiced as he reached over to grab the hospital issue scrubs from the portable table that had been left for him to dress Sam in.

"Says you," Sam retorted, happy to have the disconcerting moment over with.

"Okay kiddo, now that bath time is over, do you need to, uh, well ya know," Dean voiced, nodding his head towards the portable spill proof urinal that had been left in the room, "before we get you dressed."

"Um, yeah," Sam replied, his face immediately turning a bright shade of red as Dean picked up the urinal and held it in place so that Sam could take care of business.

Once Sam finished and he helped his brother into the scrubs, Dean decided it was the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with his brother while also performing a little more physical therapy.

"Hey Sammy, do you remember that time that Dad took us to Six Flags Over Georgia after we finished the hunt for that skin walker in the mountains of Atlanta? Man, I can't remember ever having a better time," Dean voiced as he lifted Sam's leg and bent it at the knee, pushing it back towards the chest. "You were laughing so hard when Dad got physically sick on that twisty rollercoaster and turned that wicked shade of green."

"That's cause he reminded me of the Incredible Hulk, Dean. I was only ten years old at the time ya know." Sam admonished, the distant memory bringing a smile to his face. "But really, Dad was awesome that day wasn't he? I mean, even after he puked his guts out once we got off the rollercoaster, he was still willing to ride some more rides with us."

"That's because he saw how happy it made you kiddo," Dean replied as he finished the repetitions with the other leg and then sat down on his brother's bed and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "He knew you were having a rough time with the life we were leading and wanted you to do something normal for a change, something that would make you happy."

"Wh-what?" Sam questioned as he looked up towards Dean.

"He talked with me about it later that night on the way back to the motel while you were sleeping in the car." Dean informed his brother as he brushed the too long bangs away that fell into his brother's eyes. "He loved you so much Sammy. He just had a hard time showing it at times."

"Yeah, I know that now, Sam replied with a yawn, the night's events exhausting him once again.

"Get some sleep Sport, I'll still be here when you wake up," Dean encouraged as he leaned back against the inclined bed and closed his eyes, relishing in the memory of that day so long ago.

And that is how Bobby found the boys later that night, with both brothers sleeping soundly on Sam's hospital bed.

**TBC **


	17. Chapter 17

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 17

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Get some sleep Sport, I'll still be here when you wake up," Dean encouraged as he leaned back against the inclined bed and closed his eyes, relishing in the memory of that day so long ago. _

_And that is how Bobby found the boys later that night, with both brothers sleeping soundly on Sam's hospital bed._

Watching over his boys as they slept, Bobby began to notice the telltale signs of Sam having a nightmare. "Damn it, can't the kid ever have a little peace?" he grumbled softly, as the youngest Winchester began to moan in distress. It wasn't fair that the boy he had come to love as one of his own couldn't even find serenity in sleep. He was about to try and calm the kid, because that's how he still viewed Sam, when his eyes caught sight of Dean unconsciously wrapping an arm around his baby brother.

"Shhh, s'okay kiddo, I've got you," Dean slurred without ever fully awakening as he placed a protective arm over his sibling's side and pulled Sammy close. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Watching as Sam's features visibly relaxed into his brother's hold and the youngest Winchester slipped into a deeper sleep once again, Bobby was thankful for the calming effect Dean was able to exude on his younger brother without even trying. It had always amazed him when the boys were younger how Dean could always soothe an inconsolable toddling Sammy, especially when John had tried everything he knew to calm the baby and had been unsuccessful.

Scratching a hand across his beard covered chin, Bobby couldn't help but worry as he continued to watch the sleeping Winchesters. This was the second night in a row Sam's sleep had been disturbed by a night terror. Something was definitely haunting the boy's subconscious and they needed to find out just what it was. "Damn it kid, you need to talk to us," he grumbled softly so as not to wake the boys. Of course, he knew he might as well beat his head against a brick wall, because the Winchesters were damned stubborn when it came to admitting they needed help. Leaning back in the reclining chair, he was about to try and catch a few hours of shuteye himself when he noticed the door opening quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Dr. Alison Thomas apologized as she walked quietly into the room. "I just wanted to check up on Johnny, I mean Sam, one more time before I left for the evening."

"S'okay Doc, he's doing fine," Bobby informed the doctor, thankful for the fact that Dean was sleeping. The hunter would be mortified to know he had been caught cuddling his younger brother by a member of the opposite sex.

"Yeah, I can see that," Alison stated with a smile, upon seeing the serene look on both of the brothers faces.

"Sam, he uh, he had a nightmare so Dean climbed into the bed with him so Sam could get some rest," Bobby explained hurriedly, worried about what the doctor might be thinking.

"That doesn't sound good. Maybe I should talk to our resident psychiatrist and see if he can fit Sam into his schedule. He could be suffering some post traumatic stress disorder from the fire," Alison remarked as she lightly grasped Sam's wrist and took his pulse, then noted it in the chart hanging at the bottom of his bed.

"_Lady, if you only knew," _Bobby thought to himself, thinking about the fires of hell and not the warehouse fire the doctor had been referencing to. "I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, if Sam needs to talk, he's got me and Dean."

"And I'm sure he feels very comfortable with the two of you. However, sometimes, it is easier for people to talk to a stranger than their own family," Alison rebutted gently. She had seen too many family members balk at the idea of their loved one talking to a psychiatrist because of the negative connotation that went with the profession.

"Tell ya what Doc, I'll bring up the idea of talking to a psychiatrist when I think the boys are ready," Bobby offered, even though he was sure of what the boys reactions would be to the idea.

"Fair enough," Alison agreed, knowing she couldn't force her patient to talk to a psychiatrist. She just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later if he refused to get help now.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Later the next morning found the brothers and Bobby in the PT room as Brian and Dean put Sam through his range-of-motion exercises once again. As Brian manipulated Sam's arms and legs, he was impressed with the way his patient attempted to actively participate in the exercises by trying to move them himself. This turn of events made him wonder if it was time to start Sam on General Conditioning Exercises which consisted of a combination of range-of-motion exercises and muscle strengthening exercises that were designed to help counter the effects of the prolonged bed rest Sam had went through while catatonic. He knew the exercises would be needed to help improve Sam's cardiovascular fitness, as well as his flexibility and muscle strength.

"So Brian, how long do you think it will be before I can get up and start walking?" Sam asked the physical therapist as Brian cupped the back of his right knee and pushed his leg back as far as it would go. He was sick and tired of laying on his back all the time.

"Well, that depends on how quickly you progress through your PT exercises Sam," Brian answered after having been drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the youngest Winchester's voice.

"How the hell am I supposed to progress when you keep me doing these stupid range of motion exercises and not some real rehabilitation exercises?" Sam growled as Dean repeated the motion that Brian did on the opposite leg.

"Sam, these exercises are preparing your muscles to take on the more vigorous exercises later on. If you push things to hard, you could strain your muscles, or even worse, tear them. I know you feel as though you aren't accomplishing anything, but I can assure you that you are. You have already progressed to the active-assisted part of the program just by participating in your exercises, something that most people aren't able to accomplish for at least a couple of weeks," Brian informed his aggravated patient.

"Brian's right Sammy, you've got to give yourself some time," Dean agreed as he pushed Sam's leg back until he met the point of resistance and then straightened it out once again.

"You wouldn't be saying that if it were you laying in this damn bed," Sam retorted in frustration. "I feel like I'm wasting my life away."

"Tell ya what, I'll make you a deal, Sam," Brian offered, entering into the conversation. "If you'll give the ROM exercises another day or two, I'll start you on some general conditioning exercises which will work on building your core body strength. At least that way, you'll be working the muscles that will allow you to sit up on your own and eventually become ambulatory. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"Ya better take it Sam, you might not get a second chance," Bobby stated gruffly, knowing Sam's penchant for arguing at times. Of course he couldn't blame the boy for being frustrated with his slow recovery. He'd be going crazy too if he were stuck in a bed for weeks at a time, especially after having spent time in that two wheeled contraption they called a wheelchair.

"Guess I don't have a choice, Sam replied sullenly as Brian and Dean finished off his rehab with the ankle rotation exercises.

"Come on Dude, stop being so grumpy. It will all be over before you know it and you'll be back to yourself again," Dean cajoled, trying to cheer his younger sibling up.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled as he transferred back to the gurney to be pushed to his room again.

Striding down the hall beside the boys, Bobby knew he needed to broach the subject of the doctor wanting Sam to talk to a psychiatrist soon. He didn't want the Winchesters to be put on the spot when Dr. Alison Thomas returned knowing things would spiral out of control quickly if either of the boys felt cornered by the suggestion. Following Brian and Dean into Sam's room where the two men swiftly transferred Sam to his hospital bed, he waited for the physical therapist to leave before pulling up a chair.

"Uh, there's something I really need to talk to you boys about," Bobby stammered as he pulled off his ball cap and scratched his fingers through his hair. He really wasn't looking forward to having the conversation.

"Something tells me this isn't gonna be good," Dean groaned, noticing the older hunter's discomfort immediately.

"I guess that depends on how you look at things," Bobby started as he decided to get things rolling. "Sam's doctor was in here last night and she thought it might be a good idea for Sam to, uh,…:

"For me to what Bobby?" Sam asked, a feeling of dread rising in his body.

"She thought it might be a good idea for you to talk to a psychiatrist," Bobby answered quickly, steeling himself for the explosion he knew was to come.

**TBC. So how do you think the brothers will react?**

**Author's Note: **_Sorry you had to wait on this one and that the chapter is short. I have been feeling 'under the weather' the past few days and not up to posting. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 18

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Sam's doctor was in here last night and she thought it might be a good idea for Sam to, uh,…"_

"_For me to what Bobby?" Sam asked, a feeling of dread rising in his body._

"_She thought it might be a good idea for you to talk to a psychiatrist," Bobby answered quickly, steeling himself for the explosion he knew was to come._

"SHE WHAT?" Dean all but yelled as he turned to face the older hunter.

"Calm down ya idjit, before you get us both kicked out of here," Bobby grunted as he stood quickly and walked over to shut the door.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You know as well as I do that Sam can't talk to no freaking psychiatrist about everything he's been through. First thing they'll do it cart him off to the loony bin," Dean grumbled as he ran his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"Damn it Dean, I'm just trying to say…"

"You're just trying to say this is all just a practical joke right?" Sam asked, breaking into the conversation that the other two hunters were having between themselves, and about him no less.

"I wish I were joking with you boy, but maybe the doctor is right. Maybe it would be easier for you talk to somebody that you don't know about…" Bobby started to say before he was cut off again, this time by Dean.

"Oh yeah, I can see it all now, Sammy spilling his guts about what happened to him in hell," Dean retorted sarcastically as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the man who was so much like a father to him and Sam now. "Well, ya see, it's like this Doc. I'm having a really rough time dealing with what Lucifer and his cronies did to me while I was in hell and strung out on the rack."

"Don't be a smartass Dean. Of course I know Sam can't talk to psychiatrist about what he went through in Hell. But maybe the doctor can help him deal with the aftermath," Bobby groused as he pulled off his ball cap and struck it against his leg in anger.

"Forget it Bobby. I'm not talking to some damn head shrink. I'm fine and that's all there is to it." Sam stated with a sigh.

"Sure you are Sam. That's why you're having those damn nightmares almost every night," Bobby rebutted as he clenched his hands. "All I'm saying is you need to talk to somebody Tiger. I'm worried about you kid, we both are."

"I know you two are worried, but I just…I need some time to deal with everything that's happening on my own before I become the caring and sharing type of man," Sam voiced softly as he looked up through the bangs nearly covering his eyes at the others.

"S'okay bro, I understand," Dean told his sibling as he reached out and pushed the chestnut colored bangs away from his brother's eyes. "We'll give you some time. But I do expect you to start talking eventually, and if not to us, then…" he trailed off letting Sammy know that one way or the other, Sam was going to talk.

"'Kay," Sam replied with a yawn, knowing he had gotten off easy this time.

"Get some sleep kiddo. We'll be here when you wake up." Dean told his brother as he kept up the soothing motion of carding his fingers through his sibling's hair until Sam had faded off to sleep.

**~~Supernatural~~ **

After a couple of days had passed in which Sam still hadn't talked about his nightmares, Bobby was beginning to wonder if maybe he and Dean needed to force the younger hunter to get things out in the open. Sam was still having nightmares, and it tore him apart to see the kid go through them each night. The one Sam experienced the night before had been bad enough that he hadn't wanted to leave the kid's room to go to the motel and shower before getting some sleep and only did so at Sam's insistence.

Walking down the long hallway which smelled of strong antiseptic, Bobby knew that Sam would be starting his core muscle rehabilitation today and he could only hope that maybe these new sessions would get Sam to finally open up to them. He was hoping that as the youngest Winchester grew stronger, he would feel more confident in himself. He knew Sam viewed himself as being weak at the moment and feared that was part of the reason why the kid wouldn't talk to him and Dean.

Strolling into Sammy's room moments later, he was pleased to see both brothers laughing and joking with each other which was a stark contrast to the trembling man he had witnessed last night on Sam's part. "Looks like somebody is in a much better mood this morning," he stated as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, Sammy here is actually looking forward to his therapy this morning since he knows it will help him get out of this bed pretty soon," Dean responded as he patted his brother firmly on the chest.

"Well that's good news to hear," Brian stated as he walked into the room pushing a wheelchair with a specialized chest strap attached. The first move in getting Sam ready for his core therapy was getting his patient used to sitting up. "And since there's no time like the present to get started, why don't one of you two give me some help in getting Sam transferred to his new ride."

Taking the hint, Dean immediately offered his assistance. "Hey Brian, I don't mean to sound dense or anything, but what will the core muscle therapy training entail?" Dean asked as he helped the therapist transfer Sam from the bed to the wheel chair and then watched as Brian strapped him in with the chest strap to help keep Sam in an upright position.

"I'm glad you asked Dean. Most people believe that core muscle training only deals with the abdominal muscles and they couldn't be more wrong. Yeah, the abdominal muscles are important but they have a very limited and specific action. In reality the core of the body consists of many different muscles in the human body. These include the muscles that stabilize the spine and pelvis and run almost the entire length of the body. The muscles provide a firm foundation for Sam being able to move his extremities. Therefore, we have to make sure the exercise program we put Sam through targets all of Sam's muscle groups or the therapy will be ineffective," Brian answered as they strolled towards the therapy room, truly happy that Dean was so interested in learning all that he could to help his brother. "And to answer your question about what it will entail, we'll start Sam on some lower back strengthening exercises because they are the most important for his spine health and overall orthopedic health. Later, we'll move on to strengthening the abdominal muscles also since they are vital in getting him moving again."

Arriving at the therapy room, Brian pushed Sam over to the area with the floor mats and then locked the brakes on the young hunter's wheelchair. Kneeling in front of his patient so they could be face to face, Brian said, "Sam, we're going to transfer you to the floor mat where you will be placed on your stomach. I don't want you to try and help, just let us do all the work." Waiting for Dean and Bobby to get in position, they soon had Sam transferred to the floor mat and resting as comfortably as possible on his stomach. Arranging Sam's hands so that they were level with his head, Brian informed his patient that they were now going to start on the back extension exercises.

"Okay Sam, when you're ready, I want you to inhale and try to lift your chest off the floor. As you lift your chest off the floor, I want you to bring your arms towards your sides if possible and squeeze your shoulder blades together."

Doing as requested, Sam groaned as he performed the required movement in a slow and controlled manner. It hurt like hell since he wasn't used to moving in such a way, but he smiled through the pain at having accomplished the task.

"Way to go Dude," Dean cheered his brother on as he watched Sam perform the movement. Sure, it was a small step, but one that would lead to much bigger ones in the long run.

"Great job Sam. Now, I need you to do nine more repetitions for me before we move onto the next step," Brian informed his patient much to the chagrin of Sam.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sam grimaced, already sweating from the effort of pushing his body to do something it hadn't done in a long time.

"Enough with the complaining and on with the therapy ya idjit so we can get you out of this godforsaken place," Bobby groused good naturedly, doing his best to keep Sam motivated.

"Whatever," Sam grumbled as he raised his chest and arms up off the floor and held the position for a second before lowering himself again. Performing the task another eight times, he collapsed to the floor gratefully and sucked in some panting breaths.

Giving his patient a few minutes to recover, Brian decided it was time to move onto the next phase. "Okay Sam, this next exercise were going to do is referred to as the Superman position. Basically what you're going to do is the same exercise of raising your chest up off the floor, but this time you're arms are going to be extended over your head instead of by your side and I want you to try and lift your feet off of the floor as well."

"Hate to break it to you Brian, but I ain't no damned Superman," Sam complained as he lay upon the floor mat.

"No, he's more like Supergirl," Dean smirked, knowing it would get a reaction out of his brother.

"Jerk," Sam breathed out through clenched teeth as he pushed himself to raise his chest off the floor once again while lifting his feet at the same time to prove to his brother that e could do it.

"Bitch," Dean retorted in satisfaction as he watched Sam do the requested exercise. No way was he allowing his brother to give up easily.

Standing back and watching as Dean coaxed his little brother into completing the repetitions that the therapist wanted Sam to do, Bobby had to smile at the way that Dean was able to easily goad his baby brother into completing the exercises. It sure was good to see them getting back to their normal selves once again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in Sam's room a few hours later as the youngest Winchester slept off the exhaustion that overtook him after his therapy session was completed, Bobby silently prayed that the boy he loved as his own would be able to sleep peacefully without a night terror waking him too early. Sam had really pushed himself during therapy and needed the rest to rebuild his strength. Glancing at his watch to check on the time, he knew that Dean would soon be returning to the room. Dean had left approximately an hour earlier to get a shower and change his clothing. He had tried to encourage Dean to take at least a two hour nap, but the boy had stubbornly refused saying he needed to get back to his little brother as soon as possible. Reaching over to pick up a magazine, he had just started reading an article on classic car restoration when a mewling sound caught his ears.

"Damn it," Bobby swore as he threw the magazine down on the floor and stood up to walk to Sam's bed to see him starting to thrash about lightly. The kid was having another nightmare.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 19

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Damn it," Bobby swore as he threw the magazine down on the floor and stood up to walk to Sam's bed to see him starting to thrash about. The kid was having another nightmare._

"Sam, it's okay son, just try to relax," Bobby voiced as he reached out to card his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair in much the same way he had always seen Dean doing it. He knew the motion usually had a calming affect on the kid and hoped that it would work now for him.

"No, please, just leave him alone," Sam begged with all his heart, tossing fretfully about in his sleep. Firmly locked in a nightmare, he believed himself to still be shackled on the rack, the skin having been nearly filleted from his own bones as he was forced to watch demons approaching his brother. He could see the morbid fear on Dean's face as the three men surrounded him, their evil eyes shining a deep, coal black. Struggling in vain to free himself as he watched the demons literally rip the clothing from his brother's tall frame, Sam screamed out in abject horror as he watched the man who had basically raised him from a toddler being thrown onto a table as the demon's began to ravage him, mind, body and soul. "NOOOOO, DEAN!"

"Sonuvabitch," Bobby swore as he heard Sam scream out in gut wrenching terror before his back arched up off the hospital bed to the point where it looked like Sam's spine would snap. Wrapping his calloused hands around the younger man's shoulders, Bobby pulled Sam towards him and cradled the boy to his chest. "Damn it boy, you gotta wake up," Bobby pleaded, silent tears trailing down his face as he tried to soothe the young man who was so much like a son to him now.

"Dean," Sam whispered brokenly as he witnessed his big brother shutting down and giving up, the life fading from his green eyes. "No, I can't get through this without you," he sobbed, his body starting to violently shake as shock began to take hold.

"Bobby, what the hell happened?" Dean asked anxiously, running into the room to hear the heart monitor blaring after having heard his brother screaming from all the way down the hall. He could tell something major had happened by the way Sam was sobbing, even in his sleep.

"He's caught in another frigging nightmare," Bobby answered as he wrapped his arms around Sam and held him tight. "I can't get the idjit to wake up."

"Here, this should help to calm him some," Dr. Alison Thomas stated as she quickly entered the room carrying a syringe in her hand that was filled with a yellowish looking substance. She had heard the commotion while assessing a patient in another room from across the hall and witnessed the effects the night terror was having on her patient. Grasping the tubing of Sam's IV, she quickly injected the contents of the syringe into the IV catheter and waited for the medication to take effect as she began to assess her patient.

It only took moments for everyone in the room to witness the tension leaving the young hunter's body as Sam fully relaxed into a peaceful sleep once again with the help of the medication. Helping Bobby to gently lay his brother back so as not to wake him, Dean pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down before grasping his brother's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"He gonna be okay?" Dean asked a few minutes later as he glanced up at the doctor with moisture filled eyes.

"I believe so. His vitals are returning to normal and he seems to be resting comfortably now," Alison replied with a smile as she witnessed the tension also fleeing Dean's body upon hearing her words. Knowing that there wouldn't be a better time to bring up the idea of Sam talking to somebody about his nightmares, decided to ask, "Have you gentleman thought about what I mentioned to Bobby earlier about Sam talking to a psychiatrist? His dreams seem to be getting worse and I really think…"

"No disrespect meant Doc, but my brother doesn't need to talk to some quack who doesn't know anything about him or what he's been through," Dean retorted, cutting the doctor off mid-spiel.

"Dean, you don't understand, Sam can't keep going through …"

"No Doc, it's you who doesn't understand. I've always taken care of my brother ever since he was a baby and that's not about to change now. Sammy will talk to me when he's ready." Dean retorted immediately.

"Dean, I just don't think it's a good idea to wait. I mean these nightmares are getting worse for Sam and he really does need to talk to a professional about it. I'd like to set up an appointment for him to see Dr. Michaels, who is our resident psychiatrist, right away, with your permission of course." Alison stated in hopes of getting Dean to understand her concern for the young man laying in the hospital bed.

"I know my brother Doc. If you try to force him into doing something he doesn't want to do, he'll shut himself off completely. So the answer is still no," Dean informed the doctor in no uncertain terms.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me," Alison voiced somberly hoping that Dean's decision wouldn't cost him the brother he treasured so much as she prepared to leave the room.

"Not gonna happen Doc, but thanks anyway," Dean stated as he watched the woman leave the room. He knew that the doctor was trying to do what she thought was best for his baby brother and he appreciated the fact that she cared about Sammy so much.

Turning his attention back to his brother, he couldn't help but wonder what Sammy had dreamt about to cause him to have such a bad nightmare. Sure, he knew Sam had always suffered with them since he were a little kid, but his brother was usually awakened easily by a gentle touch or shake of his shoulder so it worried him that Sam actually had to be medicated this time to let the nightmare go. Maybe he needed to prod Sammy along in getting him to talk.

"Hey Bobby, did Sam say anything while he was dreaming? I mean, did he give any indication of what was scaring him so badly?" Dean asked the elder hunter without taking his gaze off of his baby brother.

"Not really. He called out your name a time or two in sheer terror and then said something someone leaving you alone, but that was all," Bobby answered gruffly as he raised his left hand and kneaded the tense muscles in the back of his neck. He hated feeling so damn useless.

"Well, at least that will give me a starting place to focus on when he wakes up," Dean said as he brushed the chocolate colored bangs away from his brother's eyes. "You hear me Sammy? We're gonna talk about what's been haunting your dreams kiddo if it takes the rest of the night and a dozen chick flick moments to get you to open up ."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Overcoming the effects of the sedative a few hours later, Sam slowly opened his bleary eyes to see his brother sitting at his bedside with Dean's head lowered towards his chest in sleep. Smiling at the sight of his brother drooling from the side of his mouth, he let the comfort of his big brother being there wash over him with total and profound relief. His earlier nightmare had scared him more than he was willing to admit and he didn't know if he could go through another torturous session like that without losing his sanity. It was becoming harder and harder to deal with the dreams, but he couldn't burden Dean with them knowing it wasn't fair since he had already managed to ruin Dean's life enough by taking him away from Lisa, from the life his big brother deserved to have.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Tiger?" Dean asked his sibling as he sat up in the hard chair, having been awakened by the sudden awareness of someone watching him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine," Sam answered, blushing slightly at having been caught unaware by his older sibling.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away with the standard Winchester answer this time Sammy?" Dean queried with a raise of his eyebrow as he stared down his younger brother.

"Wh-what are you talking about Dean?" Sam stuttered as he began to chew on his bottom lip with angst.

"You know what I'm talking about kiddo," Dean retorted as he bent forward and rested his arms on Sam's hospital bed. "The nightmares are getting worse and I want to know why. Just what the hell happened to you while you were down there in the cage?"

"I…I already told you I don't remember Dean. Why can't you just leave it alone? Sam asked, lowering his head and picking at the light blue cotton blanket that covered the lower half of his lanky body.

"I'm not buying what you're trying to sell Dude. We both know that's not the truth and so does Sleeping Ugly over there," Dean informed his baby brother referring to Bobby who was supposedly asleep, but listening to every word being said between the brothers. "So spill."

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked up at his brother with dewy eyes which were laden with tears. "Dean, please, I don't…just please?" Sam softly stated, his voice trailing off as a huge lump settled deep in his throat. He really didn't want to talk about the hellish scenes that were haunting his dreams time and time again.

"Sorry Sam, but those puppy dog eyes of yours aren't going to work this time," Dean told his brother as he reached out to thumb away the lone tear that was trailing down Sam's cheek.

"These nightmares are tearing you apart and I'm not willing to lose you again because you're too afraid or unwilling to talk about them. Believe me Sammy, I, off all people, know just how bad things could get down there in the cage. And I also know that you need to talk about what happened if you're ever going to get past it," Dean stated as he wrapped a hand around his brother's left forearm in a show of brotherly support. He could remember how much his memories of Hell ate at him until he had finally admitted what had happened to Sam that day on the road so long ago and he wasn't about to let Sam go through the memories alone any longer.

"You won't lose me Dean," Sam whispered as he continued to fiddle with his blanket by pulling at a loose string.

"You're damn right I won't because you're going to talk to me whether you like it or not. I swear Sam, if you don't start talking now I am going to initiate the mother of all chick flick moments and it won't be pretty," Dean smirked to hid the intense worry he was feeling. "Come on little brother, talk to me."

**TBC So what will Sammy do? Will he finally open up to his big brother?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 20

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **There is a torture scene in this chapter. I have a warning typed in bold letters where it starts and then again in bold letters where the torture scene ends for those who wish to skip it.

**Previously: **_"You won't lose me Dean," Sam whispered as he continued to fiddle with his blanket by pulling at a loose string. _

"_You're damn right I won't because you're going to talk to me whether you like it or not. I swear Sam, if you don't start talking now I am going to initiate the mother of all chick flick moments and it won't be pretty," Dean smirked to hide the intense worry he was feeling. "Come on little brother, talk to me."_

"You know, I'm really exhausted right now, so if you don't mind, I think I'll take a nap," Sam stated just before rolling onto his side with some difficulty and faking a huge yawn in the hope that Dean would leave him alone and they could just pretend the previous conversation never happened.

"Okay Tiger, you asked for it," Dean stated as he climbed into Sam's bed and molded himself around his baby brother so he could pull him in for a cuddle.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam gasped aloud as his cheeks tinged a deep red with embarrassment at having his older brother openly cuddling him like a huge teddy bear.

"I warned you Dude. You either talk to me or were going to have the world's biggest hugfest until you feel comfortable enough to talk," Dean answered as he kissed his baby brother on the back of the head. Of course, he knew his reputation would be shot to hell if anyone saw them together like they were, but he'd do whatever it took to get Sammy to talk to him.

"Damn it Dean, let me go. Somebody might come in," Sam swore, as he used what little strength he had gained to try and pull away from the hug that Dean had him in.

"So let 'em," Dean voiced as he tightened his hold with the fear that he could truly lose his baby brother if he didn't get Sam to talk to him soon. "I not letting go until you talk to me kiddo so you might as well get to yapping."

Sighing despondently, Sam knew he his big brother meant what he had said and that he wasn't getting out of this one as easily as he had hoped. He was going to have to talk to Dean about what happened to him down in the cage whether he liked it or not, but hey, at least he had control over what he would reveal. "Okay, you win. Just, just give me a minute to get myself together, okay?"

"Sure kiddo, whatever you need," Dean agreed readily, palming the nape of Sam's neck and giving it a light squeeze of support before disentangling himself from his brother to give Sam a little breathing space. He knew damn well how hard it was going to be for Sam to have to relive the memories of his time in the cage, especially since he still fought with his own memories of his own atrocious time in hell.

Listening in from the other side of the room where he was supposedly still sleeping, Bobby couldn't help but feel a huge amount of relief in knowing that _his_ boys were finally going to talk. It had worried him more than he cared to admit having to watch Sam suffer through the terrors that were haunting his dreams on a nightly basis. He knew the nightmares would eventually destroy the kid he knew and loved and he just couldn't deal with losing another person he loved. Nearly shuddering at the idea, he had just managed to rein in his emotions to keep the boys from finding out he was awake when he heard Sam begin to talk.

"It wasn't what they did to me that broke me in Hell, it was being forced to watch them hurt the ones I loved," Sam began as his eyes took on a look as if he were somewhere else instead of right there with his brother. "I mean, yeah, it hurt like hell when they filleted the skin from my body layer by layer, but it was seeing the things they did to you, to Jess, to Mom and Dad that nearly caused me to lose my sanity."

"Like what Sammy, what did they do?" Dean encouraged Sam to continue when his baby brother hesitated to go on.

**(Torture scene ahead if you wish to skip this part.)**

"They uh, they made me watch as they str-stripped you naked and then secured you to this wo-wooden rack that was designed to literally te-tear your body apart as they cr-cranked the handles on it," Sam said shakily as he reached up to tug the fingers of his left hand through his disheveled chestnut colored hair. "But of course they never took it that far. They enjoyed hearing you scr-scream too much to allow you the dignity of dy-dying. No, they would always stop at the point where your bo-bones dislocated with a loud snap," Sam whispered, his body visibly shuddering at the memory.

Knowing that his brother would clam up if he said anything now, Dean held his tongue, but offered what little support he could by laying a hand on Sam's leg and allowing it to rest there. He knew Sam needed the contact with him just as much he himself needed the contact with Sammy.

"I be-begged them to stop, told them I would do anything if they would just le-leave you alone, but they wouldn't listen." Sam continued as tears started to roll down his face relentlessly. "They uh, they picked up this pole that had this uh, this cl-clawlike thing attached to the end of it, and then they raked it across your ch-chest, your stomach and your, uh, your groin area. God Dean, that thing sh-shredded your flesh and tore off your gen-genitals and they, they…." Sam cried, no longer able to talk since his mind shut down at having to relive in vivid detail the horror of what the demons had done to his brother.

**(Torture scene over)**

Crawling onto the bed with his brother once again, Dean pulled Sam to his chest and began rocking his brother back and forth in a comforting motion as his brother sobbed brokenly. "Shhh, it's okay kiddo, you're going to be okay, I've got you," Dean voiced around the huge lump that was lodged in his throat as silent tears trailed down his face. He wanted nothing more than to march straight into hell and kill every one of those demon bastards for subjecting his baby brother to such horrors.

Rocking his younger sibling until Sam's tears finally stopped and exhaustion overtook his baby brother, Dean gently lay back against the headboard with Sammy firmly entrenched in his arms, silently praying to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that his touch would keep his brother nightmare free, if only for tonight.

"You're right ya know, he is going to be okay," Bobby murmured in agreement, pushing himself up into a sitting position on the cot had had been using for a bed and looking at Dean.

"I knew you were awake over there when I heard the change in your breathing pattern," Dean whispered with a tight smile. "Guess you heard all of that huh?

"Yeah. Ain't no damned wonder the kid has been suffering from night terrors for a while now," Bobby stated as he swiped a calloused had across his beard covered jaw.

"How the hell am I supposed to get him through everything they put him through down there Bobby? With what he's just told me, I know he is holding back worse and I don't know if he'll ever be willing to talk to me about it," Dean queried as he looked up at Bobby with expectant eyes.

"You do what you've always done, just be there for the kid," Bobby answered as if the answer were as plain as day. "All the boy has ever needed to get through every trial and tribulation he has faced is you by his side, ya idjit."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean agreed, hoping that his hunting friend was right.

"Of course I am. Now why don't you get some sleep yourself. You're going to need it tomorrow to help Sam with his physical therapy," Bobby replied as he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. "I've got this watch covered."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean replied, closing his eyes even though he firmly believed there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. Of course, his body didn't know that.

"Anytime Ace," Bobby retorted softly as he watched the elder of the two Winchester siblings succumb to sleep. Dean would need all the rest he could to get Sammy through the coming days ahead.

**TBC Sorry for the short chapter, but it just seemed like the right place to end it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 21

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to a friend and colleague who passed away very unexpectedly. We're going to miss you girl!**

**Previously: **_"Anytime Ace," Bobby retorted softly as he watched the elder of the two Winchester siblings succumb to sleep. Dean would need all the rest he could to get Sammy through the coming days ahead so he was more than happy to take watch for a while._

Floating in state of awareness just before waking, Sam found himself enveloped in bliss, free from thought and the horrors that seemed to be ingrained into the deepest recesses of his mind during times of consciousness. In this dreamless world, there was no unhappiness, no worries to weigh him down and he wished he could stay there forever. But of course, it was not to be as the real world intruded into his feeling of bliss. Feeling the heaviness of an arm wrapped around him, he tensed for just a moment, but then acutely remembered the events of the previous night which caused him to audibly groan in embarrassment at having had a meltdown in front of both Dean and Bobby.

"Sammy, what is it, what's wrong? Do you need me to get the doc in here?" Dean asked, rousing instantly at the sound of his younger brother's distress.

"No, m'okay, I just….I feel like an idiot for losing it the way I did last night." Sam mumbled as he pushed himself up in the bed, thankful for the little strength he had built up in his trembling arms from the few therapy sessions he had already undergone. "I shouldn't have burdened…"

"You're wrong Sammy. You needed to talk whether you realize or not. Do you know that last night is the first night you've spent nightmare free since Bobby and I got here?" Dean voiced as more of a statement than a question. "And as for burdening us, ain't gonna happen kiddo."

Any response Sam might have made was cut off as a young, blonde haired candy striper with an hour glass figure entered the room with Sam's breakfast tray in hand. Smiling at the pretty young thing as she placed the tray on the portable table, Sam thanked her and then rolled his eyes when he noticed Dean watching her swaying backside as she sashayed from the room. "Forget it bro, the girl is jailbait," Sam smirked as he lifted the lid off the plate and then winced at the look of the runny eggs, burnt toast and clumpy oatmeal that was his breakfast offering for the morning before pushing it away.

"Yeah, but she sure is easy on the eyes Dude," Dean sighed knowing that the young hospital volunteer was one hot little dish that he was going to have to leave alone, well, at least until she became of age that is. Returning his attention to Sammy, he scowled as he watched his sibling push his breakfast tray away.

"You need to eat kiddo if you're going to regain your strength," Dean informed his brother as he pushed the tray back into place and handed Sam one of the eating utensils.

"And die from food poisoning in the process, I think not" Sam retorted as he glared at Dean and lay the fork back on the plastic tray.

"Tell ya what Sam, if you promise not to tell anybody, I'll order you a sausage croissant from the mom and pop diner across the street," Brian, Sam's Physical Therapist, stated as he entered the room to find Dean and Sam at an impasse concerning the hospital food…something that Brian refused to eat himself. "And in return, I want to see you in the therapy room for an extra long workout session after you've finished eating. Have we got a deal?"

"Only if you include a sausage croissant for me and Bobby also," Dean quickly answered, not giving his sibling a chance to speak. No way was he being left out of this deal.

"Okay, see you boys in about an hour then," Brian said as he patted Sam's leg before exiting the room. He needed to set up the equipment for Sam's therapy and check on the availability of the hydrotherapy tub, Sam was going to need it after the workout he had planned.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at the physical therapy room approximately ninety minutes later, dressed in a set of black sweats his brother had bought for him, Sam sighed despondently as he saw the equipment Brian had set out for him to use during the latest therapy session. He knew they were going to be moving on to more advanced core strengthening exercises, but he didn't think it would be this soon. The thought of looking weak in front of his big brother, let alone Bobby, was enough to make him physically queasy. It was hard enough just moving his arms now to do simple tasks without them quivering like Santa's belly when he laughed, so how in the hell did Brian think he was going to be able to manipulate those kettlebells that were now placed on the floor beside his exercise mat?

Sensing the approach of people nearing, Brian looked up to see his favorite rehab patient sitting in a wheelchair, dressed in black sweats, and looking just a tad bit anxious as his older brother pushed him along. He couldn't blame Sam though, he knew how much Dean's perspective of him meant to his young patient. He just wished Sam cared as much as about himself as what Dean thought of him. Plastering on a smile, he stood up as the three hunters arrived by his side, his hand out in greeting.

"Glad to see you guys finally arrived for the session. I was beginning to think you might have skipped out on me," Brian joked, giving Dean's hand a firm shake.

"Yeah, we thought about making a break for it, but then we didn't want the princess here to get in any trouble," Dean replied with a laugh, ruffling his sibling's hair before bending down to lock the brakes on the wheelchair Sam was sitting it.

"I'm not a princess, Jerk," Sam huffed indignantly.

"Yeah you are, Bitch," Dean retorted with a gleam in his expressive green eyes.

"Bet these two here give you a run for your money, don't they?" Brian asked Bobby as he glanced at Bobby to see the grizzled hunter rolling his eyes at Dean's comment.

"You have no idea," Bobby remarked with obvious affection in his voice as he placed his right hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "These idjits will be the death of me one day."

"Let's hope not," Brian stated with a grin before returning his attention to the youngest Winchester. "Sam, as you can probably tell by the equipment here," he said as he motioned to the things at his feet, "I've decided to get you started on some exercises that are aimed at strengthening your trunk and torso. The reason we need to focus on this area is because the muscles of the trunk and torso stabilize the spine from the pelvis to the neck and shoulder area. These muscles also allow for the transfer of powerful movements of the arms and legs. Most people naturally assume that the movement of their arms and legs come from the limb alone, but they couldn't be more wrong. All powerful movements actually originate from the center of the body out, and never from the limbs alone. Before any muscle contractions can occur in the limbs, the spine must be solid and stable and the more stable the core, the more powerful the extremities…or arms and legs… can contract. This will be our main objective for the next few therapy sessions."

"So basically what your saying is that by starting Sam on these new exercises, you're actually helping him to develop functional fitness. Am I correct?" Bobby asked, as he scratched the five o'clock shadow of a beard that was adorning his jaw.

"Exactly, and of course that fitness is essential to Sam's daily living and any regular activities he will attempt to perform once he's released from the hospital, hence the need to get them started" Brian answered. "Now, if you gentlemen will help me transfer Sam to the mat, we'll start him on the abdominal exercises.

Following the Physical Therapist's instructions, Bobby and Dean soon had Sam positioned on his back on the floor mat, with his feet placed against the wall, his knees and hips bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Okay Sam, the first thing we're going to work on is strengthening our abdominal muscles. What I want you to try to do is to raise your head and shoulders off the floor. And to avoid straining your neck, I want you to cross your arms on your chest rather than locking them behind your head. Once you've attained the position, you need to try and hold it for three deep breaths," Brian informed his patient as he kneeled down on the mat beside Sam to help if needed.

Doing as instructed, Sam grunted, breaking out in a light sweat as he tried to raise his head and shoulders. He could immediately feel the pull in his abdomen and winced from the strain the position was putting on his abdominal muscles.

"That's it Tiger, you're doing great," Dean voiced as he watched his younger brother struggling with the exercise. He wanted nothing more to get down there and help Sam, but of course he knew that wouldn't help his brother in the long run.

Smiling at his brother's praise, Sam continued to do the exercise for another nine repetitions, finally stopping before his abdominal muscles became too overstrained. Panting for breath, he breathed a sigh of relief when Brian finally helped him up into a sitting position and spun him around where his back could rest along the wall.

"You're brother's right, you did great Sam. I'm going to give you just a few minutes to rest, and then we're going to go to work on strengthening your arm muscles using the kettlebells," Brian said as he grasped Sam's wrist to take his pulse.

"Brian, I don't know…."

"I know they look daunting Sam, but they only weigh twenty pounds and will definitely help strengthen your arm and shoulder muscles as well as the lower back and chest. We don't want to overtax your muscles on the first try. Once you finish those, we're going to move on to using the reactor ankle weights to start strengthening your leg muscles so we can finally get you mobile once again," Brian stated in a calming manner.

"Now that sounds awesome," Dean said, a huge smile lighting his face at the thought of his Sammy actually being able to get up and walk around instead of having to lay in that damn hospital bed.

"Okay, then let's do this," Sam murmured a little hesitantly, praying that he would be able to live up to his brothers expectations.

**TBC. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Johnny Angel **__Ch. 22_

_**Disclaimer: **__See chapter one_

_**Previously: **__"Okay, then let's do this," Sam murmured a little hesitantly, praying that he would be able to live up to his brothers expectations with the core strengthening exercises. _

"Okay Sam, if you're sure you are ready, we're going to start with a variation of what is called the Single Arm Kettleball Row. Usually, the exercise is done while standing, but we're going to make some allowances in your case since we have yet to get you mobile enough to stand up." Brian explained as he positioned the equipment where he wanted it. "Basically, what is going to happen is that I'm going to have Dean help me get you back into the wheelchair. Once seated, I am going to give you one of the small kettleballs and I want you to hold it firmly while letting your arm hang straight down over the side of the chair. Then, while keeping your elbows close to your body, I want you to pull the kettle bell up to your body as high as you possibly can. Think you can do that for me for at least ten repetitions Champ?"

"Yeah, no problem," Sam replied confidently, even though he was seriously doubting his ability to do so. Sure, he had been using his arms to do menial tasks such as pushing himself up in the bed, but now Brian was asking him to lift twenty pound weights for a series of repetitions.

"That's my boy," Dean enthused, a broad smile encompassing his face as he knelt down in front of his brother. Palming the nape of Sam's neck, he gave it a comforting squeeze of support. "Show Brian what we Winchesters are made of, little brother."

Giving his brother a wan smile, Sam reached down with his right arm to pick up the kettle bell weight and then began to lift it, making sure to keep his elbow as close to his body as possible. Raising the weight until it was chest high, he then lowered it and repeated the process again.

"That's it kid, you're doing great," Bobby encouraged as he watched Sam complete the exercise over and over again. He could tell that the exercises were starting to cause a strain on Sam's energy and muscles by the way the youngest Winchester was grimacing as he broke out in a light sheen of sweat and he wanted to offer what little encouragement he could as an incentive for the youngest Winchester to keep at it.

Gifting Bobby with a smile, Sam was glad to have the elder hunter there for support. Bobby had been like a father to him and Dean since their own Dad had died and it meant the world to him to know that Bobby still loved him, even after the events that had occurred in Stull Cemetery. Visibly shuddering at the sudden memory of what he had done, Sam dropped his head to his chest, unable to lock eyes with the grizzled hunter any longer. Bobby should be hating him right now instead of standing by his side.

Realizing immediately what was going through Sam's mind just by the anguished look on the kid's face before he looked away, Bobby knew he had to stop that line of thinking before it became detrimental to the younger hunter's recovery. Reaching out to grasp Sam by the chin as he knelt in front of him, he gently raised the boy's head until he could look into Sam's haunted eyes.

"Un huh kiddo, don't you dare go blaming yourself for what happened in the past. It wasn't you boy. You had no control over what happened and I won't allow you to sit here and wallow in guilt," Bobby stated, praying that Sam could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes.

"But I…."

"But nothing. It's over and done with it and it's time to move on. You hear what I'm telling you boy?"

"Yes Sir," Sam answered, hearing the meaning behind Bobby's gruff words. He was to forgive himself for what happened or Bobby would make sure he did in the old fashioned way.

"S'good. Now quit your lollygagging and get busy with the other arm. We ain't got all day to wait on ya," Bobby grumbled good naturedly.

Listening into the conversation between the two men from the sideline, Brian couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two men. Whatever it was, he was just glad that Bobby was able to put his patient at ease with his words. The last thing Sam needed was to have a setback in his recovery.

Shaking that thought from his mind as he watched Sam complete the repetitions with his left arm, Brian decided to end the day's therapy session by having his patient perform some alternating floor presses. The therapy would not only help with his arm strength, but it would also help to exercise Sam's trunk and hip area in preparation for getting the hunter mobile again.

"Okay Sam, now that you've finished the arm rows, we're going to go to work on strengthening your trunk area by doing what is know as Alternating Floor Presses," Brian informed his patient as he motioned to Dean to help him get Sam out of the wheelchair so they could get him situated on the floor mat once again. "Basically, what your are expected to do with this exercise is to lie on your back and slowly raise the kettle balls on at a time, making sure to alternate your arms as you lift the kettleballs. While doing this exercise, I want you to also slowly rotate your trunk when pushing the kettleball up. This will get your hip joints used to performing movements so we can start working on the leg exercises tomorrow."

"Damn Brian, don't you think Sam's been through enough already today?" Dean questioned the therapist, worried that the man might be pushing Sam too hard before he was ready.

"I know it seems like he's being overworked Dean, but it's what is best for Sam. The longer his muscles remain inactive, the harder it will be for him to fully recover. He has already lost some bone and muscle mass because of the time he spent in the catatonic state, not to mention a loss of cardiovascular fitness. Therefore, we need to make sure Sam exercises to the maximum of his potential so that we can offset all of the negative side effects of his forced inactivity," Brian said by way of explanation.

"Okay, whatever you think is best," Dean agreed, brushing a hand through his hair which was becoming longer than he usually wore it since he had been remaining at the hospital with Sam. "I'm just…I'm worried about how sore he'll be after all this exercising."

"No worries there. I plan on having Sam participate in some hydrotherapy as soon as he finishes here," Brian voiced with a smile as Sam started lifting one kettle ball from the floor, making sure to slightly rotate the hip area as Brian had requested. "The hot water therapy will help to stimulate Sam's nerve and circulatory system, thereby enhancing his immune system with the increased circulation while easing muscle aches at the same time."

"You hear that Sammy, you're going to be spending some time in the hot tub," Dean smirked with a hint of envy in his voice. "Maybe if you're lucky, one of those cute nurses will climb in there with ya. Just think, you and some naked chick cavorting in a hot tub together. The possibilities there could be endless, little brother."

"Shut up, Jerk," Sam groaned, his cheeks tingeing a slight pink color at the remark, even though he had a smile on his face.

"Make me, Bitch," Dean retorted affectionately, happy to see his brother relaxed and smiling for once. It had been way too long since he had seen those dimples.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Returning to his room after a good twenty minutes of soaking in the hot tub, Sam felt more relaxed than he had in a long time since the massaging action of the spa had helped to relieve the tension he had been feeling while at the same time relieving the aches and pains he had felt while participating in therapy.

"You look like you're feeling pretty good, Tiger," Dean stated, working to transfer Sam back to his bed from the wheelchair with the help of Bobby.

"Yeah, I guess I am feeling better than I have in a long time," Sam admitted with a yawn as he lay back in the bed and rested his head on the pillow. For once, he felt like he could actually sleep restfully without any nightmares encroaching on his mind.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you get some sleep kiddo, Bobby and I will be right here when you wake up and you definitely need the rest," Dean voiced softly as he watched his brother's eyes begin to droop.

"Mhmmm" Sam muttered, just before his breathing evened out and a light snore was heard. He was way too exhausted to even think about staying awake.

Tucking the blanket in around his sibling, Dean couldn't help but be reminded of the five year old who used to drop off to sleep at a moment's notice. Sighing at the thought, he wished they could go back to those times when Sam was still so innocent to the ways of the world around him, a time when the only problem Sam had was choosing what he wanted to eat for dinner.

"He's gonna be alright ya know," Bobby stated as he clasped Dean on the shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he didn't have to go through all of this," Dean replied, carding his fingers through Sam's hair before pulling a chair over to Sam's bedside to watch over his brother.

"That's understandable, but at least he doesn't have to go through it alone. He's got the two of us and we'll be there for him every step of the way," Bobby intoned as he pulled up a chair beside Dean.

"Thanks for that Bobby. I don't know what we'd do without your help," Dean stated sincerely.

"No thanks needed Ace. You boys are family and family always takes care of each other. And talking about family, I hope you know that I expect you boys to come stay with me once Sam is strong enough to be released. I'll get him enrolled in an outpatient therapy program so that he gets all the help he needs," Bobby stated.

"I don't want to put you out Bobby. Sam and I can…"

"Can come stay with me and I don't want to hear anymore about it," Bobby finished tersely to put an end to the argument before it ever got started.

"Yes Sir," Dean replied, happy to know that they would have a place to stay where Sam could feel at home until he was fully recovered. And t be honest, he was looking forward to spending some time at Bobby's place himself since it was the closest thing they had to a home besides the Impala.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 23

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Yes Sir," Dean replied, happy to know that they would have a place to stay where Sam could feel at home until he was fully recovered. And to be honest, he was looking forward to spending some time at Bobby's place himself since it was the closest thing they had to a home besides the Impala._

As Sam continued to improve over the course of the next week, he was finally looking forward to being released from the hospital. It had been a long month or so since he had awakened from the state of catatonia and he was itching to regain his freedom, even if it meant getting around in a wheelchair for the next couple of weeks. Sure, he was starting to get the strength back in his legs through the exhausting rehabilitation Brian was putting him through, but his muscles had not yet progressed to the point where they could hold up his weight for any length of time.

Thinking back over the past week and the exercise regiment he had endured, Sam was glad Brian had started him out on the three pound ankle weights to strengthen his quadriceps, hamstring, and lower back muscles instead of the ten pound ones that he had wanted to begin with. At first, he had felt humiliated that his physical therapist had even thought about using such a low poundage weight, but then Brian had explained that the heavier ones would have put too much weight on his joints, thereby causing him more problems in the long run because of the joint pain and injury they could have caused. It took some convincing, but Sam had finally relented when Brian informed him that the ankle weights were meant to strengthen his muscles, not hurt them. And in the end, Brian had been right as was evident by the muscle pain Sam had endured after the workout. The muscle spasms had been so bad from the three pound weights that Dean had ended up massaging his legs for what seemed like hours afterwards later that evening. He hadn't known muscle cramps could hurt so frigging much. So lost in his thoughts, Sam failed to notice when his big brother walked into the room.

"Hey Sammy, you okay there little brother? You look like your mind is a million miles away," Dean stated upon seeing the far away look in Sam's eyes after walking into the room while carrying a small bag that contained a change of clothing he had just purchased for his baby brother to wear once he was discharged. Sam had lost some weight over the past month he had been laid up in the hospital and most of his clothing no longer fit him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how I can't wait to get out of this godforsaken place," Sam answered with a smile as he tugged his right hand through his disheveled mop of chestnut colored hair. "I am so ready to hit the road again."

"Whoa, Tiger! Don't go getting ahead of yourself. Dr. Thomas said there was a _chance_ you could be released tomorrow, not that it was a sure thing," Dean warned, not wanting Sam to get his hopes too high just in case things didn't work out like he wanted them to.

"Dean, I'm getting out of here tomorrow even if I have to sign myself out AMA," Sam retorted stubbornly as he gave his brother a determined look. "They can't keep me here against my will."

"That's true Kiddo, but have you even given thought to how you're actually going to make it over to the door, much less down the hallway? I mean with you unable to even stand for any length of time, it would be pointless to plot your escape at this point."

"You could help me," Sam responded, giving Dean his best _'puppy dog' _expression, the one his brother could never refuse when they were growing up.

"Damn it Sam, don't look at me that way. You know I've only got your best interest at heart and if the doctor says you need to stay a few more days, then you're damn well staying," Dean groused, knowing the effect that the look had always had on him.

"Please Dean, I can't take another day lying in this hospital bed with nothing to do. I need to get out there and take control of my life once again." Sam stated in the best pleading voice he could muster. One way or another, he was going get through to his stubborn brother.

"Well then, I guess you better thank your Uncle here for finding a rehab close to his place that's willing take to take you immediately on an outpatient basis," Dr. Alison Thomas informed her patient as she and Bobby strolled into the room in time to hear the last part of the conversation going on between the brothers. "That's the only reason I am agreeing to your release tomorrow morning. I have been assured by Mr. Singer here that your physical therapy will continue without interruption and that he and Dean will give you all of the encouragement and support you'll need to get through the ups and downs that go along with rehabilitation process."

"You bet your sweet ass he'll have all of the help and encouragement he needs," Dean voiced, gracing the doctor with a megawatt smile upon hearing the information that his brother would finally be released the following day. Truth be told, he wanted Sammy out of that hospital just as much, if not more, than Sammy himself wanted out.

"Honestly, I never doubted that for a minute Dean. Both you and Bobby have shown how dedicated you are to Sam and his recovery over the past couple of weeks. Sam would never have made as much progress as he has if it hadn't been for the two of you supporting him up along the way," Alison touted, making sure the two men knew just how important they were to Sam's recovery.

"Hey Doc, Sammy was the one who did all the work. He deserves all the credit, not us." Dean mused as he reached out to brush away the bangs that had fallen into his baby brother's eyes.

"While that may be true, you two also deserve some credit whether you want to admit it or not," Alison declared as she looked Dean in the eye to strongly make her point. "Now, there's just one more problem we have to face before I can sign Sam's release."

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Dean queried a little anxiously as he scrubbed a hand across his lower jaw.

"How much those of us here at the hospital are going to miss this young man," Alison answered, as she fought back the tears that were trying to spring forward from her eyes at the thought of their _'Johnny Angel' _leaving. "Sam has been such a big part of our lives over the past several weeks and it's going to be hard to trust his well being to someone else."

"Ya know Doc, we can never repay you for what you and all the others did for Sammy when he arrived at the hospital," Dean proclaimed as a lump began to form in his throat.

"No repayment is needed, we were more than happy to help Sam in any way that we could. After all, he is the town hero you know," Alison reminded Dean, as she thought about how Sam had saved all those teens from the warehouse fire, nearly giving up his own life in the process.

"Still, I just want you know to that I'll be forever grateful to you and Detective Fletcher for going above and beyond the call of duty and for taking care of him until we were reunited once again. Without all of your hard work in tracking me and Bobby down, there's no telling how long it would have been before we reconnected," Dean proclaimed, his voice cracking with the words

"As I said, we were happy to help. Now, if you two will excuse us, I would like to do one final assessment of Sam's health before I get his release papers ready for in the morning," Alison informed the hunters as she wrapped her fingers around Sam's wrist to check his radial pulse.

"Sure Doc, we'll just be outside," Bobby stated as he motioned Dean to start walking towards the door. Following the younger hunter out the door, he pulled his slightly tattered ball cap off and leaned against the wall before tugging his fingers through his slightly graying hair. He was extremely happy that Sam was being released, but he was also worried about how the upcoming road trip to his place in South Dakota would affect the youngest Winchester. It was going to take a few days for them to make the drive, and he knew it would play havoc on Sam's muscles.

"Ya know Dean, I hate to say it, but I'm a little bit worried about this trip back to my place. It's bound to be hard on your brother and I'm concerned about how it will impact his recovery," Bobby voiced worriedly.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that myself. I don't want Sam regressing in his treatment, so I was thinking maybe we could stop early each evening on the way back to Sioux City. That way, we could put Sam through his PT routine and he could relax in a hot bath afterwards. I know it would take longer to get there that way, but…"

"But nothing, we'll do what's best for the kid," Bobby voiced with authority.

"But what about your salvage business Bobby? I know you need to get back to work after all the time you've already given up for us and…" Dean started, but was once again was interrupted by Bobby.

"And the business can wait, ya idjit. Family comes first boy. You oughta know that by now," Bobby grumbled as he lightly cuffed Dean on the back of the head for making such an absurd statement about him leaving. No way was he abandoning his boys when they needed him most. And that's what they were now, his boys! He couldn't love them anymore if they were his own. After all, family didn't stop with blood.

**TBC **


	24. Chapter 24

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 24

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"But what about your salvage business Bobby? I know you need to get back to work after all the time you've already given up for us and…" Dean started, but was once again was interrupted by Bobby._

"_And the business can wait, ya idjit. Family comes first boy. You oughta know that by now," Bobby grumbled as he lightly cuffed Dean on the back of the head for making such an absurd statement about him leaving. No way was he abandoning his boys when they needed him most. And that's what they were now, his boys! He couldn't love them anymore if they were his own. After all, family didn't stop with blood._

Making his way down to the billing office early the next morning, Dean sighed knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to handle the medical bill without committing himself to years of payment. Sure, Bobby had taken out a policy on both him and Sammy a while back, but it would only cover eighty percent of the bill and that still left a huge chunk that would need paying. Of course, he hadn't mentioned it to Sam because he didn't want the kid feeling guilty, especially now that Sam was showing the first true signs of being content since his official release papers had been signed by Dr. Alison Thomas only moments earlier.

Pushing open the office door, he strolled over to the desk where an older lady with a scowl permanently etched on her face sat typing something into the computer. _"Oh great," _he thought as he took in the thick glasses and the prim and proper attire that she wore, _"there is no way I'm going to be able to charm the socks off of this one."_

"Excuse me young man. Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or is there something I can help you with?" The matronly woman asked as she glanced at Dean over the top of her cat woman style glasses with a withering look.

"Oh, sorry," Dean stammered at having been caught unaware. "I'm here to set up a payment plan for my brother's hospital bill sine he I being discharged today."

"And what is his name?" The curmudgeonly woman inquired with a haughty tone as she glanced at Dean in an almost condescending way before clicking her tongue with disdain.

"His name is Sam, Sam Winchester," Dean answered, thrusting his hands in his pocket to keep from wrapping them around the bureaucrat's throat.

Typing the name into the computer, the woman's demeanor changed almost instantly upon noticing who the patient was that the young man was inquiring about. Looking up from her computer, she graced Dean with a cordial smile, totally surprising him. "You'll be happy to know that your brother's bill has been paid in full and there will be no charges or his stay here at the hospital."

"Wh-What?" Dean stammered incredulously, sure that the woman had typed in the wrong information.

"Your brother's bill was taken care of by a very wealthy man who requested that he remain anonymous. Turns out that one of the teens rescued from the warehouse fire by your brother was his only grandson," the woman informed Dean as she read through the information listed on her screen. "He has also requested that anything else your brother may need or require for his recovery be billed to him also. He feels it is the least he can do for the gift your brother bestowed on the family."

"I…I don't know what to say," Dean voiced, truly perplexed that someone would do something so nice for them. For all of the years that they had been hunting and helping people, he could count on one hand the times that they had been thanked for their services.

"Say that you'll take wonderful care of your brother. He is a hero you know," the receptionist stated with a warm smile this time.

"You can count on it. Thanks," Dean replied before making his way back out the door. It was time to collect Sammy and leave.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Bobby, what the hell is taking Dean so long? He said he would only be gone a few minutes," Sam stated as he sat fidgeting in the wheelchair, fully clothed and ready to go. The doctor had been by his room earlier in the morning and had formally released him after doing one final assessment, one that he would rather forget since it had included a digital rectal exam to check for prostate cancer along with the usual things such as blood pressure and pulse. Sure, he knew the doctor had seen him naked plenty of times while he was under her care, but that hadn't kept him from blushing profusely during the exam.

"I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes," Bobby replied, glancing at his watch to see that Dean had only been gone for a few short minutes. He didn't admonish Sam about being so impatient however since he could totally understand the kid wanting to get out of the hospital after being there for long. "As a matter of fact, here he comes now."

"Hey Bitch, you about ready to blow this joint?' Dean asked with a grin as he came striding into the room carrying Sam's prescription medications in a striped green and white bag. He had stopped by the pharmacy on the way back from billing to get them filled.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Jerk," Sam answered with a smile as Bobby grasped the handles of his wheelchair and started pushing him slowly out of the room, Dean following behind the two of them.

As the small group of hunters made their way down the long sterile hallway and rounded the corner, they were extremely surprised to see a large banner proclaiming, _"We're going to miss you Sam," _hanging on the wall with most of Sam's nurses, his doctor, and his physical therapist standing near it with moisture laden eyes.

"Wh-What's going on?" Sam asked, truly perplexed as to why they would all want to see him off.

"We couldn't let our very own angel leave without saying goodbye now could we?" Alison smiled as she handed over a small gift wrapped box she had been holding in her hands before bending down to give Sam a chaste kiss on the cheek. "We all chipped in together and we bought you something that we hope you'll like."

"I, uh, I don't know what to say," Sam stuttered out, unknowingly parroting the words that Dean himself had said earlier.

"You don't have to say anything buddy, just open the box," Brian told his former patient as he reached out to clasp Sam on the shoulder and give it a light squeeze.

"'Kay," Sam stated with a small smile before untying the bow and opening the small cardboard box. Inside he found a small circle amulet made of black onyx with a pewter wolf's head and feathers mounted to it along with a genuine amethyst crystal located just under the wolf's head. Attached to the amulet was a leather cord so that he could wear the talisman around his neck.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean questioned as he knelt beside his younger sibling.

"It's a protect amulet for travelers. It's meant to provide spiritual protection as well as travel protection to the one who wears it," Sam answered as he gently rubbed his fingers over the small talisman.

"Since we knew you were going to be traveling back to South Dakota and that it would take a few days, we wanted to get you something that would hopefully watch over you since we couldn't do it ourselves anymore," Dr. Alison Thomas voiced, swallowing down the lump that was forming in her throat. "Hopefully, it will bring back a few fond memories of us also from time to time.

"I'm sure it will," Sam stated with a sincere tone as he pulled the talisman from the box and handed it to Dean to put around his neck. "I don't know how to thank all of you for everything you've done for me."

"Your getting well again is all the thanks we need," Brian informed his patient/friend. "Just do us one favor though?"

"Yeah, and what's that?" Dean asked as he carefully slipped the corded amulet around his baby brother's neck.

"Keep us informed of Sam's progress with his therapy. We'd all like to know when our favorite patient is back to the fitness level he was before the accident," Brian answered

"You can count on it," Bobby replied as he reached out to shake the physical therapist's hand.

"Okay, well, I guess it's time for everyone to get back to work. Take care of yourselves," Alison stated, knowing that the Winchesters and their uncle were most likely ready to get out on the road again. Gracing each hunter with a soft kiss on the cheek, she bade them goodbye before quickly walking away so that they wouldn't see the silent tears that were now trailing down her cheeks. She was going to miss the small family, especially Johnny.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Finally ensconced in the backseat of the Impala where he could stretch out a little, Sam felt free for the first time in a long time. He reveled in the feeling of the window blowing through his hair as the engine thrummed underneath the hood, it felt like being home again. Sure, he knew he still had a long road ahead of him and that it would take some time for his to fully heal, but he was back with his brother and the love of as man who was now basically a father to him. What more could he ask for?

**TBC? I will leave it up to you readers to decide if you want to read more of Sam's recovery as the Winchesters make their way back to Bobby's place. Let me know your thoughts please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 25

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Due to an overwhelming response, the story is being continued. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. We have had another medical crisis in my family and it's been hard to write.

**Previously: **_Finally ensconced in the backseat of the Impala where he could stretch out a little, Sam felt free for the first time in a long time. He reveled in the feeling of the window blowing through his hair as the engine thrummed underneath the hood, it felt like being home again. Sure, he knew he still had a long road ahead of him and that it would take some time for his to fully heal, but he was back with his brother and the love of as man who was now basically a father to him. _

Sam had nearly drifted off in a contented sleep with the comforting thoughts when he suddenly realized that the Impala was no longer cruising down the open highway at a nice rate of speed. Opening his eyes to glance out the window, he could see that they had entered a quaint little town that seemed picturesque enough to belong on a postcard. Wiping the grit from his eyes as he yawned, he pushed himself up straighter in the seat and inquired, "Dean, why are we slowing down?"

"We've been on the road for a few hours now, Tiger. I thought you might like to get out of the car for a little while and maybe get something to eat," Dean answered, glancing into the rearview mirror to cast a concerned look at his brother. He knew Sam's muscles had to be aching by now from sitting in an enclosed area for the last couple of hours.

"Nah, I'm good. Can't we just keep driving until we find a place to stop for the night?" Sam asked as he unconsciously massaged the thigh muscle of his right leg.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean snorted, observing the unconscious movement as he pulled into the parking lot of a small roadside diner that purportedly had the best food for over two hundred miles according to its' sign.

"Dean, come on man. Let's just get something to go," Sam pleaded as his brother shut down the engine to the sleek, black muscle car. He really didn't envy the thought of people staring at him since he knew the only way he would make it inside the small establishment was by using the wheelchair. Sure, he knew the feeling was an unreasonable one, but he couldn't help feeling self conscious about using it since he had always been such a healthy man before.

"Sorry Dude, but it isn't going to do you any good sitting in a cramped car all day. We're going in and that's all there is to it," Dean stated as he exited the car.

"Your brother's right Sam, you do need to get out of the car, if only for a little while," Bobby voiced as he threw open his own door and prepared to slide out of the car. Turning around to face Sam first, he let the youngest Winchester know he was on to what Sammy was feeling. "I know you aren't to keen on people seeing you sitting in that chair boy, but ya ain't alone in this, ya idjit."

"Yeah, I know," Sam stated with a tight smile as he watched Dean walk to the back of the car to pull the wheelchair from the trunk. Pushing open his own door, he waited for Dean to get the chair set up for him and then watched as he locked the wheels to keep it from moving while he transferred from the car to the seat.

"Okay Kiddo, here we go," Dean stated as he reached into the car to help his brother out, only to have his hands slapped away.

"I'm not totally helpless Dean, I can do this myself," Sam grouched, regretting his tone when he saw the hurt look cross Dean's face momentarily before his brother could mask it.

"I know you're not Sammy. I was just trying to help, sorry if I made you think otherwise." Dean informed his brother as he watched Sam transfer himself from the car to the chair, concerned by the amount of effort it took Sammy to do so.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did," Sam apologized as he wiped the sweat off his brow while thinking, _"Damn, that was more exhausting than I thought it would be."_

Shaking his head at the way the two Winchesters naturally took the blame on themselves in awkward situations like this, Bobby decided to intercede before the conversation became one of those huge chick flick moments the boys pretended to hate. "Ya know, if you two girls would just kiss and make up, we could go get something to eat before this old man dies of starvation."

"Shuddup," both Winchesters grumbled in unison, their cheeks tingeing slightly at the older hunter's remark.

Kneeling down to unlock the wheels to chair, Dean glanced up at his brother with a hesitant look in his eyes. "So, uh, you want me too…"

"Yeah," Sam replied, grateful for Dean's offer. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot by running into the door since he didn't yet have a handle on how to make the contraption turn just yet.

Suddenly finding the hole in his jeans interesting as they entered the small building, Sam fiddled with the small aperture as Dean pushed him inside and to the back of the restaurant where Bobby was now waiting for them at a corner table, already having moved one of the wooden chairs to make room for his wheelchair. Glancing up as they moved along, Sam surreptitiously surveyed the room and was surprised to note that only a few of the people inside were looking his way. Maybe eating in the restaurant wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

So intent were they in keeping a close eye on Sam and his comfort, the hunters failed to notice the blue sedan sitting across the road with its windows tinted and the suspicious occupant who sat inside, talking on the phone.

"I've found them."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Driving down the highway a few hours later that evening, Dean knew they would soon have to find a motel room for the night. Sam was way overdue for the therapy on his legs and Dean could hear the soft grunts of pain being emitted by his younger sibling from the back seat even though Sam was trying to hide them.

Scanning the highway road signs for a decent motel instead of the cheap ones they usually stayed at, Dean spotted a sign for a Hampton Inn and determined that it would be the most comfortable place for them to spend the night, especially since the advertisement boasted of an indoor heated pool, Jacuzzi, and an exercise room. They could make good use of those amenities for Sam's therapy.

Pulling off at the next exit, Dean took a left and then drove the 1.3 required miles and pulled into the parking lot. Shutting down the engine, he grasped the door handle and was about to go sign in when Bobby spoke up from the shotgun position.

"Dean, find a place to park. This one is on me," Bobby stated as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his tattered leather wallet.

"Bobby, I can't let you…"

"I didn't ask your permission boy," Bobby grumbled before opening the door and rising from the car. Making his way to the registration desk, Bobby informed the receptionist behind the desk that they would require a room with handicapped access before paying for one night and then waited for the young lady to give him the keycard to access their room.

Obtaining the keycard a scant moment later, Bobby turned around just in time to find Dean and Sam entering the sliding glass doors, their duffle bags resting on Sammy's lap as Dean pushed him in the wheelchair. Wincing at the look of pain on Sam's tired and over stressed face, Bobby motioned for them to follow him down the long hallway on the left. They needed to get the kid into a room quick and get those kinks worked out of his sore muscles.

Swiftly locating room 123, Bobby swiped the keycard and then held open the door as Dean pushed his baby brother inside. Allowing the door to close behind him, Bobby grasped the duffle bags from Sam's lap and placed them on the floor before helping Dean transfer his brother from the wheelchair to one of the two beds in the room.

Sighing in relief at being able to stretch out in comfort finally, Sam pulled in a few deep breaths before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes, trying to will the pain away so he could sleep.

"Oh no you don't Sasquatch, you are not going to sleep until you've completed your therapy routine," Dean groused, swatting at his brother's feet to make his point.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow Dude? I'm already hurting." Sam stated, turning on the puppy dog look that always got him his way when they were younger.

"No, it can't. Besides, you know you'll feel better once you've had a chance to relax in the hot tub," Dean answered, resisting the look with an iron will as he pulled a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt from Sam's duffle and tossed them on his brother's bed. "Now, you gonna get yourself changed or do you need me and Bobby to help you?"

"Oh, hell no. I can do it myself, Jerk," Sam retorted as he grasped the items of clothing and started shrugging out of the button down shirt he was wearing.

"That's cool, Bitch. The last thing I wanted to do anyway was to have to dress your gigantic behind," Dean smirked, ducking beneath the shirt that came sailing his way after saying the words.

Quietly exiting the room to give Sam some privacy as he changed, Bobby walked down the hallway to the small pool room and Jacuzzi area to scope it out for any danger. Finding the area empty, he sighed in contentment hoping it would stay that way, at least until Sam was finished with his therapy session. He knew with the pain that Sam was already feeling, there was no way they could put Sam through the hamstring and abductor exercises that Brian had wanted Sammy to start doing. Returning to the room just moments later, Bobby found both Sam and Dean dressed in a pair of swim shorts and t-shirts.

'Okay, if you idjits are ready, the pool's clear," Bobby informed the brothers before moving over to position himself behind Sam's chair. "Let's get to work."

Making their way to the pool room, Bobby pushed the chair as close to the edge of the pool as he could and then helped Dean to gently lower Sam into the five foot end of the pool, making sure to keep a solid grip on Sam until he knew the boy was steady.

"Okay Sammy, we're going to start with the Wall-facing leg stretch exercise that Brian told you about," Dean informed Sam as he helped his brother get into place by assuming a 'Superman' position which had Sam resting his hands on the side of the pool with his body and legs stretched out into and supported by the water. Encouraging Sam to make a kicking motion with his legs, Dean kept his brother supported as Sam exercised his legs for the next ten minutes or so. Once finished with the wall-facing exercises, Dean then put Sam through a 'pool walk' which consisted of his brother walking forward and backward in chest high water. Because of the buoyancy of the water, there would be no impact on his brother's joints to cause him any undue stress. Having Sam do approximately twenty repetitions, he concluded the pool exercises by putting Sam through the quadruped exercise in which he supported Sam as his baby brother floated on his back and made paddling motions with his arms and legs.

Knowing that Sam had to be totally exhausted, Dean called an end to the pool therapy exercises after approximately a half hour and then he and Bobby helped Sam walk the short distance over to the Jacuzzi so the aching hunter could relax in the hot tub and allow the water to soothe and massage his sore muscles.

Sensing that Sam was nearing the end of his endurance after only about fifteen minutes in the Jacuzzi, Bobby and Dean helped the youngest Winchester out of the hot tub and then took him back to their room. Helping Sam to change out of his wet clothing as Bobby excused himself to take a shower, Dean dried his brother off and then helped Sam to pull on a pair of sweats before his brother collapsed on the bed, Sam asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"Sleep well kiddo," Dean voiced, ruffling Sam's damp hair before sitting down at the small table in the room to keep watch over his slumbering brother.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Leaning back in the sedan which he had discretely parked across from the motel after the Winchester brothers and Bobby Singer had checked in, the burly man inside kept a watch on the motel as he waited for his partner to join him. Soon, things would be made right once again.

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 26

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one. Oh, and I also do not own the characters of Jerry Panowski or Frank Gutierrez. They belong to Alex Irvine and are mentioned in his book, **John Winchester's Journal**

**Previously: **_Leaning back in the sedan which he had discretely parked across from the motel after the Winchester brothers and Bobby Singer had checked in, the burly man inside kept a watch on the motel as he waited for his partner to join him. Soon, things would be made right once again. _

Glancing at his watch as the sun broke over the eastern horizon early the next morning, Jerry Panowski turned his attention toward the sliding glass doors of the Hampton Inn. Knowing Bobby Singer and the Winchesters as he did, he figured they would want to be back on the road as soon as possible, either in search of breakfast and a strong cup of coffee, or whatever the hell their latest destination was.

Scrubbing a calloused hand across his hair bestubbled jaw, he wondered where Frank Gutierrez was. The hunter should have met him by now and he seriously was beginning to wonder if the man was abandoning him on this latest hunt. He knew the man liked John Winchester, hell, he did too. The man was a legend amongst hunters, but that didn't mean his hellfire spawn had the right to defy the laws of natural order. Every hunter alive knew about Sam Winchester and how it was rumored that the kid had literally been to Hell and back and that was a situation he was determined to rectify.

Tugging a hand through his hair, he recalled the day he met John Winchester. The hunter had shown up on his doorstep in Kittanning, Pennsylvania after one of his children had been targeted by a poltergeist after having played on a playground that had been built over an old cemetery. After talking to the hunter extensively, he had learned that the things he had suspected all along were true, that the supernatural did exist! Afterwards, it didn't take long for him to become a hunter himself. Sure, it had cost him the family he loved and adored, but in the end the price he paid was worth it because he was protecting them from all things evil in this world.

Thinking about John, Jerry knew he owed it to the deceased hunter to keep Dean safe from his nefarious younger brother. Dean had always been blind about things when it came to Sam and refused to believe the kid had a sinister bone in his body. Of course he also knew that Dean was protective of said evil brother and would fight him tooth and nail when it came time for the youngest Winchester to die, but he would make the elder boy see that Sam was indeed evil. How else could he have escaped from the fiery pits of hell? "I promise you John, I'll make him understand," Jerry voiced aloud as he rested his hand on the steering wheel of the blue colored Sedan.

"Make who understand what?" Frank Gutierrez asked as he climbed into the old automobile causing the other hunter to jump.

"Damn it, Frank, let me know you're there the next time," Jerry swore as he tried to calm his racing heart, while at the same time cursing himself for having been caught unaware.

"Sorry man, I didn't realize you were such a pansy," Frank smirked as he eased himself down into the shotgun position of the car.

"Piss off," Jerry groused as he glared at the other man. If there was one thing he disliked about Frank, it was his acidic tongue.

Ignoring the jibe, Frank threw his arm across the back of the seat and stared at the other hunter. "So, you were saying?"

"It was nothing, I was just voicing my thoughts aloud about making Dean understand the reason we're going to kill his little brother," Jerry stated, reaching into the back of his blue jeans to finger the revolver that rested there in the hem of his jeans.

"You do know that Dean isn't the only one were going to have to deal with right? From what I understand that little bastard has drawn Bobby Singer under his spell too," Frank grumbled as he turned his attention to the sliding glass doors of the hotel and the three men exiting the place. "Well that should make things a whole lot easier, baby Winchester is in a wheelchair," he chortled in surprise with a smug grin as he watched Bobby scope the place.

"Don't go underestimating the kid Frank. He was raised by John Winchester and that means he'll be one tough SOB," Jerry said as he glanced at the other hunter.

"Don't you go worrying about me, I'll be ready when the time comes," Frank grumbled, his eyes glinting as he glared at the small group of hunters who were now climbing into the classic Impala that was John's pride and joy when he was still alive.

"S'good, because our best chance is probably going to be taking them out while they're still on the road. We don't want them reaching Singer's place with the arsenal the old coot has hidden away. That damn salvage yard of his is like a fortress," Jerry stated as he reached over and turned the key to start the engine so that he could follow the Winchesters at a discreet pace.

"You've got that right," Frank replied as he glanced into the back seat of the car looking for something. "You bring that rifle I asked about?"

"Sure did," Jerry answered, pulling into the lane of traffic with a smile as he thought about the Bolt Action Centerfire Remington that he had brought along from his own personal collection. The rifle had the best accuracy as far as he was concerned and accuracy would definitely be needed on this job. "Just pull the top part of the backseat forward. It's tucked into a hidden compartment beneath the seat lining."

"Cool," Frank stated with glee as he leaned over the front seat to do as told. He couldn't wait to get the rifle in his hands. Stroking a polished rifle almost compared to stroking a beautiful woman as far as he was concerned

**~~Supernatural~~**

Exiting the motel early the next morning, Bobby yawned and stretched while he surreptitiously surveyed the surrounding area as Dean followed behind him pushing Sam in the wheelchair. He had a weird feeling that something was off this morning, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. For some reason, the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end and he knew it usually signified that danger was near and he would be damned if he let anything happen to his boys while he was on the job.

Taking note of an innocuous blue sedan sitting just across the road as he surveyed the area, he couldn't tell if anyone was in it, but he felt like the vehicle was somehow familiar to him, that he might have seen it somewhere before. But then again, maybe he was being overly paranoid. After all, there was probably hundred of blue sedans on the road just like that one. Putting the vehicle to memory, he lead the boys over to the Impala and then waited for Sam to transfer himself from the wheelchair to the car before climbing in himself.

Biting his tongue to keep from asking Sam if he needed help getting into the car, Dean breathed a sigh of relief once Sam was safely ensconced in the backseat and then folded up the wheelchair so he could place it in the trunk of the Impala. It was all he could do a few moments ago not to grab his brother and safely put him into the car when Sam had nearly fallen to the pavement before catching himself on shaky arms, but he didn't want to upset his independent little brother any more than he had already the previous evening by trying to help too much. He knew how much it grated on Sam's nerves to require help, so he was determined to let Sam do whatever he could on his own, even if it drove him insane with worry.

Wiping those thoughts from his mind as he climbed into the Impala, he turned to check on his brother once more before firing up the engine. "So, any place special you or Bobby want to stop for breakfast this morning?"

"Dean, you just had scrambled eggs and sausage at the continental breakfast served this morning by the hotel not to mention a waffle also," Sam voiced incredulously as he stared at his brother in disbelief.

"That was just an appetizer Dude," Dean retorted as he patted his chiseled abs. "I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, a boy who is growing outwards instead of upwards," Bobby guffawed, gracing Sam with a wink as he glanced into the backseat at the youngest Winchester.

"Watch it old man," Dean growled with a twinkle in his eyes before backing out of the parking space and pulling out onto the road. He wanted to get in as many miles as possible before stopping today. If he played his cards right and stopped at a couple of rest stops along the way for Sammy to stretch, they could at least make it to halfway mark of their destination which was Singer Salvage Yard.

"Old my ass. I'll have you know I could still whip your scrawny butt with one hand tied behind my back," Bobby responded automatically much to the delight of Sam who was giggling in the backseat at the antics of the two prideful hunters up front.

"Bring it on you old geezer," Dean taunted, enjoying the sound of his brother's laughter.

"Maybe another day," Bobby replied, his attention now drawn to that blue sedan which had pulled into traffic a few lanes behind them.

"Hey Dean…"

"Yeah, I see them," Dean voiced, cutting off the older hunter to let him know that he also had noticed they were being followed.

"What, what is it?" Sam asked with concern as he glanced from his brother to Bobby and then back again.

"I think we've picked up a shadow," Dean answered as he glanced into the side view mirror once again.

"What do you wanna do?" Bobby questioned, as he reached down to the ankle holster he always wore and pulled a small revolver from the sheath.

"I'm going to make a turn up here and see if the car follows," Dean answered, just to be sure that they were indeed pursued. Slowing down to make the turn, he held his breath as he drove on, keeping watch on the other car, silently praying that they were wrong.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby stated, watching as the blue sedan did indeed make the turn a few moments after they did. "Guess we better…." Bobby never got to finish what he was saying as the sound of a shot rang out and the car he was riding in began to swerve wildly.

"Hang on," Dean shouted anxiously as he fought the wheel, desperately trying to keep the car from careening off the side of the road and into the deep gully below which at this point was looking more and more futile as the car slid precariously close to the overhang.

**TBC **I hope to have the next chapter of **Broken Promises **up by the weekend, but it will depend on the results of my brother's tests tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 27

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **There is bit more swearing in this some swearing in this chapter. They are hunters after all.

**Previously: **_"Son of a bitch," Bobby stated, watching as the blue sedan did indeed make the turn a few moments after they did. "Guess we better…." Bobby never got to finish what he was saying as the sound of a shot rang out and the car he was riding in began to swerve wildly._

"_Hang on," Dean shouted anxiously as he fought the wheel, desperately trying to keep the car from careening off the side of the road and into the deep gully below, which at this point, was looking more and more futile as the car slid precariously close to the overhang due to a blown tire. _

Unconsciously holding his breath as the car fishtailed to and fro n what could be a life and death situation for the hunters, Dean concentrated on remembering the defensive driving techniques his father had taught him soon after obtaining his driver's license so that he could apply them. Years ago, he had thought his Dad was being overzealous in putting him through the training, but now, now he was thanking his lucky stars that his father had been so adamant about putting him through the course. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he allowed his instincts to take over and forced the Impala to turn away from the crevice which it had been skidding towards.

Instantly following the shouted order to _"hang on" _as he had been ingrained to do through years of military-like training, Sam braced himself as best he could by placing an arm against the back of the front seat and clutching the armrest of the door he was sitting closest to. He knew it wasn't much protection, but it was the best he could do in the given circumstances. Grumbling out a few choice words as the Impala swerved wildly a few moments later, Sam fought to keep from moaning audibly as his head bounced off the car window with the sudden motion causing and instant headache to form. The last thing he needed was for Dean to focus on him instead of the road.

Cursing under his breath upon realizing that they had just become targets of the human variety, Bobby grunted in frustration knowing that the cretins chasing them were most likely some stupid assed hunters out to get Sam or possibly both of the Winchester boys and it ticked him off to no ends. Monsters, he could understand, but people…they would always be an enigma to him. Hazarding a quick glance towards the backseat to check on Sam as the car swerved violently, Bobby swore upon seeing Sam's head collide with the side window. The kid was already dealing with enough pain without having to add a concussion to the mix.

"Freaking imbeciles, I'm gonna kill 'em," Bobby grumbled to himself as he watched Sam reach up and tenderly rub the side of his head. Grasping his gun from the back hem of his jeans, Bobby was about to try and take aim to dissuade the idiots from chasing them when another shot rang out.

"Everybody get down NOW," Dean gasped, grasping the wheel and preparing to make a hard right turn onto the small dirt road he could see just up ahead. They needed what little cover they could find to put up a stand against the bastards that were trying to gun them down.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the shotgun position of the sedan as it followed the Winchester vehicle, Frank Gutierrez was itching to get the action started. It had been much too long since he was drawn into the thrill of the hunt and he was itching to put his skills to use once again. Of course, he knew he should feel guilty seeing as how it was humans they were going after this time, instead of the supernatural, but then Sam Winchester couldn't exactly be considered a human now could he? He had heard too much about the kid to let it slide. The kid was going down, even if his big brother and Bobby Singer has to be sacrificed as well. Of course, he knew that Jerry wasn't too keen on taking out the others, but sometimes circumstances dictated what had to be done.

Watching as the Impala turned down a side street, Frank smiled in delight knowing that Dean had just given them the opportunity that they…no, he had been waiting for. Now would be the perfect time to execute his plan in bringing down the Winchesters, especially since traffic was now sparse. Releasing his seatbelt and leaning carefully out of the side window of the car as Jerry drove, Frank Gutierrez took aim on the big black vehicle in front of them with the prized Bolt Action Centerfire Remington. He didn't want to kill the Winchesters per se without first having chance to inflict a little pain on them first, but he would be okay with that outcome if it happened to come to pass. Lowering the rifle, he aimed for the front wheel of the driver's side and pulled the trigger. Riding out the small recoil, he whooped in satisfaction when the metallic black vehicle in front of them began to swerve from a blown tire.

"Damn it Frank, you were supposed to wait until we got them some place more open," Jerry swore at his partner as he watched Dean fight to keep the big car on the road. "There's too much covering out this way for them to use to their advantage.

"Quit yer bellyaching," Frank grumbled to his partner as he pulled back inside the car. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well couldn't prove it by me," Jerry mused as he watched Dean straighten the car with expert precision. John Winchester sure did a damn fine job of teaching the kid the logistics of staying alive.

"Sonuvabitch, let's see how the bigshot handles another blown tire," Frank swore as he once again positioned himself out the window and took aim on the rear tire this time. Luck was against him this time however as the Impala made a sharp right turn onto a dirt road.

"Lucky bastard," Frank swore, as he levered himself back inside the car to avoid being thrown out of the sedan as his partner prepared to follow the Winchesters onto the dirt laden path. Grasping the 'oh shit' bar as he deemed the small handle near the roof, he held on tight as Jerry swung the car onto what amounted to no more than a horse path to him.

"Holy…" Jerry Panowski gritted through clenched teeth as he slammed his foot on the brakes after rounding the corner to find the big black muscle car heading their way.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Making the turn onto the dirt road, Dean knew he had do something or they could be facing possible death at the hands of the men who were shooting at them and there was only one thing that came to mind. Of course, he knew what he was planning was risky, but then living a hunter's life was a risk in and of itself. "Time to show those chumps you don't mess with me and mine," he exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice as he executed a perfect one eighty maneuver and headed back in the same direction from which he just came.

"Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing boy?" Bobby gasped as he threw his hands out and braced them on the dash to keep from being thrown about as the car seemed to spin on a dime under Deans expert hands.

"I'm taking the fight to them and the shit's about to hit the fan," Dean answered with a wicked gleam in his eye as he gunned the engine. "Ain't nobody messes with my baby and gets away with it."

Pushing his feet against the floor to brace himself once again as the car bolted forward, Bobby couldn't help but wonder if Dean was talking about his car or his baby brother. But knowing the blockhead as he did, he figured Dean probably meant both.

"Dean," Sam gritted through clenched teeth as dizziness assailed him from the unexpected move, "maybe you should…" his voice drifted off as the blue sedan came around the corner, headed straight towards them. Closing his eyes, he whispered a silent prayer as he braced himself for the impact he knew was to come.

"Stop your worrying Dude, you know I'm the best driver there is around, especially when it comes to playing a game of _'chicken'_!" Dean boasted, pushing the gas pedal just a little bit harder, then grinning in contentment as the driver of the other car 'chickened' out at the last moment and veered to the left causing the sedan to leave the road and impact against a sturdy tree.

"Yeah, well you might think that's so, but you just damn near scared ten years off my life ya idjit.' Bobby growled at the eldest Winchester. "You pull another fool stunt like that and I'll turn you over my knee and teach that backside of yours a painful lesson."

Unconsciously clenching his buttocks at the thought of Bobby tanning his backside, Dean exited the car and then turned his attention to the sedan which now rested against the tree, the front hood crumpled and the engine smoking from the impact. It was time to find out who those idiots were and teach them a lesson they would never forget. Pulling his gun from the hem of his jeans, he motioned for Sam to stay in the Impala and then started making his way stealthily towards the smoking sedan, Bobby walking right beside him.

**TBC **_**So just what will Dean and Bobby find as they approach the car and what will they do? Sorry for the short chapter, but things have been hectic.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 28

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **There is bit more swearing in this chapter. They are hunters after all.

**Previously: **_Unconsciously clenching his buttocks at the thought of Bobby tanning his backside, Dean exited the car and then turned his attention to the sedan which now rested against the tree, the front hood crumpled and the engine smoking from the impact. It was time to find out who those idiots were and teach them a lesson they would never forget. Pulling his gun from the hem of his jeans, he motioned for Sam to stay in the Impala and then started making his way stealthily towards the smoking sedan, Bobby walking right beside him._

"Be careful Dean," Bobby hissed out in warning, aiming his gun at the back window of the car as he noticed one of the occupants of the wrecked sedan starting to move. He knew how brash Dean could be at times, especially where Sam's safety was concerned, and he didn't want the boy doing anything stupid.

"Dude, you do realize it's me you're talking to don't you?" Dean stated with a smirk as he glanced quickly over his shoulder, taking just a minute to check on his brother before continuing on. Winchester luck had a way of biting them in the ass when they least expected it and he didn't want any nasty surprises popping up from behind them.

Ya know, one of these days that cocky attitude of yours is going to be the death of me boy," Bobby grumbled as he hitched his ball cap off and ran a calloused hand through his hair. Damn, there were times that he'd like to take his belt to the idjit and beat some sense into him.

"Awww, I always knew you loved me old man," Dean quipped with a smile before becoming serious again and focusing his attention on the crumpled car before him. The car had sustained some serious damage and by all rights, the men inside should be suffering from some pretty bad injuries, but he wasn't taking any chances. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially when Sammy was just a few yards away.

Carefully approaching the driver's side of the car, Dean cursed upon noticing the spider webbed design on the window glass that prevented him from seeing clearly inside. He had no way of knowing whether or not the men inside were alert enough to notice them approaching, which could spell disaster for him and Bobby. Deciding to err on the side of caution this time, he raised his revolver and rapped on the shattered window with the silver barrel. "Come out slowly with your hands up or I'll shoot you where you sit," he called out in a commanding voice.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Rounding the bend in the road, Jerry Panowski was flabbergasted to see that the Impala had changed direction and was now heading their way. "What the hell does that lame brained idiot think he is doing?," he gasped as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. Surely Dean wasn't stupid enough to pull a stunt like playing chicken when he had that coveted baby brother of his in the car with him.

"I don't know but you better do something fast," Frank Gutierrez shouted as the big black muscle car loomed in front of them much too close for his liking. Sure, he considered himself to be one tough hombre, but that didn't mean he was ready to die just yet. Reaching over when Jerry failed to make a quick enough move for his liking, Frank snatched the steering wheel hard to the left in an effort to keep from colliding with the Impala. Little did he realize that that course of action put him in just as much danger due to the tree that stood directly in their line of travel.

"Sonuvabitch," Frank shrieked loudly, his body tensing with dread just before the sedan's forward motion was stopped abruptly as the front end collided with the unforgiving pine. Viciously thrown forward from the sudden impact, Frank's head collided with the dash causing an instant headache to form. Snapping back towards the seat as the car jerked to a complete stop, he fought to retain consciousness as silver stars floated at the edges of his vision. Unable to turn his head at the moment to check on his partner due to the pain he was in, he could only hope that Jerry was in better shape than him.

"Je-Jerry, you 'kay man?" Frank questioned shakily, wiping away the rivulet of blood that was beginning to flow down his forehead and into his eyes.

"Ye-yeah, I think so," Jerry answered, his voice trembling as he fought to clear the cobweb of confusion from his mind and remember just what the hell had happened. He didn't have time to contemplate the events however as a horrendously loud sound split the air by his left ear and a stern voice called out, _"Come out slowly with your hands up or I'll shoot you where you sit," _

"Damn it, this is so f*cked up," Jerry swore agitatedly as everything came rushing back at him upon recognizing the voice of an extremely pissed off Dean Winchester. They were seriously in deep shit now, especially knowing that Dean never made a threat he wasn't willing follow through on. Reaching for the door handle of the car, he called out weakly, "Don't sh-shoot, we're co-coming out."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching as the doors of the mangled vehicle began to creak open, Dean and Bobby tensed as the occupants of the sedan slowly began to exit from the car, moaning audibly as they did so. Keeping an aim on the men as they staggered out of the vehicle, the hunters fingers tensed on the triggers, ready to shoot the men where they stood if they made any threatening moves.

Raising his hands in a show of surrender upon noticing the enraged look on Dean's face, Jerry leaned back against the now smoldering sedan as his knees threatened to give out on him. "Hey man, ju-just take it easy," he stuttered in hopes of calming the enraged Winchester.

"Take it easy my ass. You do realize you just tried to kill us?" Dean snarled as he watched Bobby take aim on Frank Gutierrez who was stumbling out of the passenger side of the car, blood trailing down the side of his face from a laceration at the hairline.

"You got that wrong Dean. We were ju-just trying to sc-scare you all but that idiot Frank ju-jumped the gun," Jerry grumbled as he gave the other hunter a seething look.

"Regardless of what your intentions were, you came after my boys and that don't sit well with me," Bobby voiced, entering the conversation as he motioned at Frank to take a place beside his partner.

"Bobby, you of all people should understand what has to be done," Frank groused as he swiped the blood from his forehead to keep it from rolling in his eyes. "That thing in the car over there ain't human and you know it." The words had no sooner left his mouth, when Frank suddenly found himself slammed up against the car courtesy of Dean.

"Say something like that again and I'll rip your frigging tongue out," Dean swore, drawing back a hand and forcefully punching the hunter in the mouth before using he other to strike him in the stomach.

"Sonuvabitch," Frank cursed, doubling over in pain from the stunning blow as he fought to draw air into his lungs. Dean had fists of iron.

"Damn it man, go easy on him. Can't you see he's already hurting pretty bad?" Jerry growled as he made to step forward only to stop in his tracks when Bobby pulled the hammer back on his gun and uttered "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Damn it Bobby, how can you protect that kid when you know what he did? He's evil. Hell, his own Daddy would probably have killed him if he'd known what the future held for his youngest," Jerry expressed strongly.

"Don't you ever presume to know what John would have did ya stupid bastard," Bobby declared as he gave the injured hunter a swift upper cut to the jaw. "John loved that boy with all of his heart and did everything he could to protect him from the likes of hunters like you."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching the events unfolding before him from the safety of the Impala, Sam knew he had to intervene before his brother and Bobby beat the other two men to death in their white hot rage. From what he could hear of the fight, he knew that the other two men were hunters and that they were after him, but that didn't change the fact that they were humans. Deciding there was no other way to stop the fight than for him to intervene, Sam just had to figure out how in the hell he was going to make it over to where the others were on his weak legs.

Steeling himself for pain ahead, Sam pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly before pushing open the door of the Impala. _"Here we go," _he thought as he moved his legs to the side and then used the strength in his arms to push himself to a standing position.

Assaulted by vertigo from the change in position, Sam staggered just a moment before orienting himself and then made that first hesitant step towards his brother on what felt like legs made of rubber. Taking another couple of steps forward, he stopped for just a minutes to wipe away the sweat that was now beading across his forehead from the exertion he was putting himself through. "Come on Dude, you can do this," Sam encouraged himself to keep moving as he shuffled forward at what felt like a snail's pace. Reaching the halfway point, he gasped in agony as vicious charley horses started assaulting his leg muscles causing them to cramp fiercely.

Automatically attuned to the sound of his brother in pain, Dean threw a vicious punch to Frank's nose, crushing the cartilage and rendering the man unconscious so he could go to his brother. Allowing the hunter to drop to the ground in a heap, he rushed over to catch his brother just as Sam's legs gave out on him.

"Sammy, what the hell?" he queried anxiously as he lowered Sam gently to the ground. "Why did you get out of the car?"

"I had to st-stop you before you ac-accidentally ki-killed them Dean," Sam answered, grimacing in pain as his hands reached down to try and massage the pain away from his legs while tears leaked from the side of his eyes.

Propping his brother against him in support, Dean turned to glare at the bruised and battered face of Jerry Panowski whom Bobby now had pinned against the side of the car with a silver hunting knife to his jugular.

"You still wanna tell me about how evil my baby brother is?" Dean asked as he looked into the shocked eyes of the astonished hunter. "You better be thanking your lucky stars he's not because Sammy is the only reason I'm going to let you two live."

"Thanks Dean," Sam whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain the way his father had taught him so many years ago.

"Don't go thanking me yet kiddo, I'm still not letting them off easy," Dean stated as he began to massage the corded muscles in Sam's legs. I'm going to make sure those assholes never come after you again."

"Dean, get your brother back to the car and take care of him," Bobby stated knowing that Dean needed to be with his brother right now. "I'll take care of these two blockheads."

**TBC Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 29

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_"Dean, get your brother back to the car and take care of him," Bobby stated knowing that Dean needed to be with his brother right now. "I'll take care of these two blockheads."_

Dean didn't even hesitate for a minute upon hearing Bobby's words, he knew an order when he heard one and this was one order he was more than willing to follow since he knew Bobby had the situation well in control. Wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's waist, Dean slowly began to lead his brother back over to the Impala, making sure to let Sammy set the pace. It was obvious his baby brother was exhausted and that his strength was nearly depleted. They had made it nearly halfway there when Sam's knees suddenly buckled forcing Dean to take on his full weight.

"S'okay bro, I've got you," Dean declared as he swung an arm under Sam's legs and lifted his baby brother into his arms, grateful this one time for the fact that Sam had lost some weight while in the hospital. Carefully toting Sam over to the classic 1967 muscle car, Dean cautiously deposited his sibling into the backseat, making sure that his baby brother didn't hit his head on the way in.

"Thanks De'n," Sam voiced breathlessly, wincing at the pain he felt in his legs and lower back from the small excursion he had taken.

"You're welcome, Princess," Dean voiced with a smile before reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out the prescription hydrocodone that he had kept there specifically for the trip. Removing the childproof lid, he dumped one of the pain pills into his hand. "Here, take this. It'll help with the pain.

Sam didn't bother to refuse the offer knowing that Dean was in what he referred to as the smother hen mode. Placing the pill in his mouth, he dry swallowed it with little effort and then leaned back against the opposite door for support. Closing his eyes as he waited for the medicine to take effect, he was surprised when he felt strong hands begin to massage the muscles in his legs once again. "That feels aw'some Dude," Sam slurred as the narcotics and fatigue took control.

"Yeah, well it's a one time thing so enjoy it while you can, Bitch" Dean said as he kept up the soothing massage, kneading away the bunched up knots in the calf muscle of Sam's leg.

"M'hmmm, I believe ya too Jerk," Sam mumbled, just before he gave into the medication and dropped off to sleep.

Snorting at the remark, Dean couldn't help but reach up and lightly ruffle his brother's hair. "You know me too well, don't ya Kiddo."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Taking just a moment to make sure that Dean heeded his suggestion, Bobby returned his focus to the two ailing hunters sitting on the ground before him. Jerry Panowski's jaw was beginning to turn a deep shade of purple from the uppercut he had delivered to the man's face earlier and Frank Gutierrez was showing signs of regaining consciousness as was evident by the moaning noise coming from his mouth.

Looking at the two men as he tugged a hand through his tussled hair, Bobby grumbled, "What in the hell am I going to do with you two chuckleheads? You shoulda known better than to come after my boys and think you could get away with it."

"Come on Bobby, we've learned our lesson. You've got to let us go man," Jerry pleaded as he looked up at the grizzled hunter. "We'll never come near the Winchesters again. I swear it."

"Ya think I got rocks in my head ya dimwit?" Bobby questioned as he kicked at a rock on the ground in front of him and sent it sailing towards Jerry Panowski who just barely managed to avoid it bouncing off his thick skull. "Your forget, I know you and your partner over there. You only see things in black and white and sooner or later you'll try something stupid again and I'll be damned if I'll allow that to happen."

"So what the hell do you think you're going to do, kill us?" Frank inquired, reaching up to gingerly touch his broken nose with the tips of his fingers after becoming more lucid. "I know you and you don't have it in you to kill humans."

"No, but I can do something that'll hurt like hell and make you forget you ever knew the boys," Bobby retorted as he aimed his gun at a sensitive part of Frank's anatomy.

"Please Bobby, for the love of God, don't it. Don't take my manhood," Frank begged earnestly, his whole body beginning to tremble with fear that Bobby was aiming to castrate him.

"Don't worry ya dirt bag, I wouldn't waste good ammo on the likes of you," Bobby informed the man with a heated glare. "No, I have other plans for the two of you."

Breathing a small sigh of relief that his manhood would stay intact, Frank couldn't help but wonder what kind of torture Bobby might have planned for them. Bobby knew a thousand different ways to get demons to talk, and he damned sure didn't want to experience any of them. He was just about to plead with Bobby again when he heard the hunter call out for somebody.

"Castiel, if you can hear me, the boys really need you now right now so get that feathered angelic rump of yours down here pronto," Bobby voiced, in hopes that the higher being would hear him. They had been stalled long enough from reaching their destination and he knew Sam was going to be in some serious pain by the time they finally reached his place.

"Damn, I think the old coot has finally lost it," Jerry Panowski stated as he gave Frank Gutierrez a knowing look. "Everyone knows that angels don't exis…." Jerry's voice drifted off as the flutter of wings could be heard.

"Sonuvabitch, this isn't happening" Frank swore, not believing his eyes as a man dressed in a tan trench coat suddenly appeared in front of Bobby and began to address him.

"My rump is not feathered, just my wings," Castiel informed Bobby as he gave the gruff hunter a naïve look of innocence. "Would you like for me to show you?"

"No, I don't want to see your ass, ya nitwit," Bobby responded rather quickly with a look of disbelief on his face. He had forgotten how literal the angel took things that were said to him.

"Oh, it was just one of those expressions you humans like to use, am I correct?" Castiel questioned with a chagrined look at the elder hunter.

"You got it in one," Bobby responded in answer to the question.

"Not to rush things, but I am needed elsewhere so what is it you require of me?" Castiel asked as he looked over towards the Impala where he could see Dean kneeling on the ground while Sam lay stretched out in the backseat. He would have to check on his charges before he left.

"I need you to make sure these imbeciles never try to come after the boys again," Bobby answered as he glanced over toward the impala with a parental look of protectiveness.

"And what would you like for me to do?" Castiel inquired as he looked at the two humans sitting on the ground with nothing but contempt in his eyes.

"I want you to wipe their memories clear where the Winchesters are concerned," Bobby replied succinctly. "I don't want any trace of the boys left in their minds."

"The retraction could do more harm than intended," Castiel notified Bobby as he thought about the two men and how they could be left as 'vegetables' if something went wrong.

"Well, the cretins brought this on themselves, so they'll just have to deal with the outcome," Bobby surmised after a few minutes of thought. "Just be careful."

"Bobby, you can't do this to us," Jerry pleaded in a frenzied manner in fear for his sanity. "I swear we won't come after those two again. You have my word as a hunter."

"It's the hunter part that I'm afraid of," Bobby responded before returning his attention to Cas. "Do it!"

"As you wish," Cas responded, reaching out to touch Jerry on the forehead with the tip of his fingers. Holding the touch as the hunter screamed and writhed in agony from the retraction process, he felt the man go limp a few minutes later and fall to the ground. "It is done," he reported before turning his attention to Frank Gutierrez and repeating the process all over again.

"Did it go as planned or did they lose their marbles?" Bobby queried as he looked at the unconscious hunters laying prone on the ground.

"I do not know about their marbles, but they still retain their memories except for those you wished erased," Castiel answered, cocking his head to the side. He just didn't understand humans sometimes.

Nodding his head in thanks, Bobby bent down and began to remove the hunters boots from their feet for the long walk into town that they would have to make upon waking. He wanted them to be as uncomfortable as possible for the journey even though they would be lost as to what had happened and why, and it would also give them plenty of time to get away just in case Castiel as wrong about the mind erase working.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Observing Sam's face as he tucked his leather jacket around his slumbering brother, Dean couldn't help but notice how innocent his brother looked even after everything he had been through. Instead of seeing the adult his sibling really was, Dean only the saw the five year old who looked up at him with complete and total trust and it nearly took his breath away.

Pushing himself to his feet moments later, he tensed as he felt a presence coming up behind him. Reaching down to finger the knife in his boot, he was about to yank it out to protect Sam at all costs when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"It is only I," Castiel stated, knowing full well that Dean could inadvertently injure his meat suit in his haste to protect his baby brother.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked as he turned to face the seraphic being.

"Robert required my presence," Cas answered innocuously as he took note of the youngest Winchester who lay sleeping in the back of the impala. "Is Sam in need of my assistance also?

"No, he'll be fine. Besides, he's my responsibility and I wouldn't have it any other way," Dean answered as he glanced fondly at his baby brother. Sure, he could ask Cas to help speed the healing process, but he was concerned how it would affect Sam so soon after his trip to Hell.

"As you wish. Just call if you need me," Castiel assented before vanishing from view. He really was needed back in Heaven.

Shaking his head at the sudden departure, Dean checked on Sam to make sure he was still asleep before making his way over to Bobby. "You need any help Old Timer?"

"No, I'm finished. And by the way boy, I ain't too old to kick your ass for making a comment like that," Bobby grumbled as he stood up, feeling the ache in his knees, but not admitting it. "Let's get out of here before these jackasses awaken."

"Sounds good to me. Sammy's going to be in need of some serious PT after this mess and I for one want him safe and comfortable in a familiar place," Dean voiced, climbing behind the wheel of the Impala. As far he was concerned, they couldn't get to Bobby's place soon enough.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 30

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_"Let's get out of here before these jackasses awaken." Bobby grumbled as he stood up, feeling the ache in his knees, but not admitting it._

"_Sounds good to me. Sammy's going to be in need of some serious PT after this mess and I for one want him safe and comfortable in a familiar place," Dean voiced, climbing behind the wheel of the Impala. As far he was concerned, they couldn't get to Bobby's place soon enough._

Taking comfort in the sound of the engine as it rumbled to life underneath the Impala's hood once Dean and Bobby had settled into the front seat, Sam absently thumbed the protection amulet that hung around his neck as he lay stretched out in the back seat as much as his tall frame would allow him. He hated that others viewed him as being evil, but there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like he could stop the rumor mill from circulating about his rise out of hell, he just hated that it put both his brother and Bobby in jeopardy. Sighing audibly as he glanced out the side window, he wondered if maybe he should just up and leave as soon as his health would allow him to do so. At least that way, what was left of his family would be safe.

Gazing into the rearview mirror upon hearing his brother sigh, Dean couldn't help but notice the despondent look on Sam's face and knew immediately what was going through his sibling's mind. "Sammy, you can stop that line of thinking right now," Dean groused, waiting for Sam to look him in the eyes through the rearview mirror that hung from the roof of the classic black car. "What happened here was NOT your fault!"

"Dean, I heard what they said. It was me they were after. Maybe I should lea…"

"Sam, I swear if you threaten to leave just because you think you're keeping me and Bobby safe, I'll kick you ass from here to eternity and then back again," Dean voiced agitatedly as he thought about losing Sam after having just got him back so recently. "We're staying together and that's all there is to it. It's my job to keep you safe, always has been and always will be."

"Your brother's right, ya idjit," Bobby stated, joining in the conversation as he spun about it the front seat so he could look at Sam. "Despite what you think with that _'too smart for your own good' _brain of yours, you are not to blame for what others think or do. Jerry and Frank were just a couple of ignorant imbeciles and not worth two cents of your time and worry. And let me tell you one more damn thing. If I ever hear of you talking about leaving again, I will personally hogtie you to the bed and keep you there until that nonsense leaves your head. Do I make myself clear, Kid?"

"Yes Sir," Sam answered, lowering his head so that his expressive blue-green eyes were hidden behind his long, wavy hair. Bobby was a man of few words and he knew Bobby meant every word he had said.

"Good, then lets gets this old bucket of bolts back on the road pr we're never going to get home," Bobby grumbled good naturedly.

"Bucket of bolts," Dean cried indignantly. "I'll have you know this car is a classic and part of the family. Aren't you baby?" Dean inquired as he patted her dashboard.

"Awww, ain't that just too sweet. I didn't know you could be such a sentimental girl at times," Bobby quipped as he look at Dean with a smirk on his face.

"Shuddup," Dean grumbled, his cheeks tingeing a bright pink as he put the car in gear and pulled out onto the road once again. In just a few short hours, they would arrive at Singer Salvage Yard and it couldn't be soon enough for him.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Finally making their way down the long and winding driveway that led to Bobby's house later that evening, Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief at seeing the wooden structure that he and Dean had come to think of as their second home, the Impala of course being their first. He hadn't said anything to his brother earlier, but his legs and his back were killing him from being cramped up in the car for so long and he wanted nothing more than to stretch out in a comfortable bed, take some pain medication, and go to sleep.

"Sounds like somebody's glad to home," Dean voiced with a smile as he glanced into the rearview mirror, concerned to note that Sam had lines of tension, or was that lines of pain on his face. He had mentioned stopping earlier to let Sam have a few moments to stretch out the kinks, but Sam had refuted the offer, saying he was fine. Now, he wasn't so sure he had made the right move by giving in to his brother.

"You okay there, Sammy?" Dean asked, pushing open the driver's side door and climbing out, ready to help Sam if need be.

"M'fine," Sam voiced through clenched teeth as he swung his legs around to the side and tried to stand up under his own power.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean retorted sarcastically as he reached out a hand and grasped one of Sam's. "Here, let me help you, Sasquatch."

"Jerk," Sam mumbled as he grasped Dean's hand firmly, silently thankful for the help.

"Anytime, Bitch," Dean stated as he pulled Sam to his feet and then kept a hand on Sam until his brother had steadied himself. "You want me or Bobby to get the wheelchair for you?"

"No, I think I can ma-make it," Sam replied, hissing at the pain in his legs as he put his full weight upon them.

"Okay, well, just lean on us a little," Bobby advised as he rounded the back of the car, approached Sam and wrapped a supportive arms around the younger hunter's waist.

"'Kay," Sam whispered, sweat already beginning to bead on his upper lip as he moved his right leg forward to take that first hesitant step towards Bobby's house.

"That's it Kiddo, one step at a time," Dean murmured in encouragement as he tightened his hold on Sam's arm which was now placed around his neck to give him some leverage should Sam start to fall.

"M'not a kid," Sam grumbled halfheartedly as they slowly plodded their way towards Bobby's front porch.

"You'll always be a kid to me Sammy, even when you're old and decrepit like Bobby," Dean rebutted with a smirk as he glanced towards the man who had become so much like a father to them now.

"Smart ass! Your asking for an major butt whipping and I'm just the one who'll give it to ya if you don't shut your trap, ya idjit" Bobby groused, tightening his hold as he noticed the way that Sam's legs were beginning to noticeably tremble.

Dean was about to voice a retort when he and Bobby were suddenly forced to take on all of Sam's weight as the youngest Winchester's legs collapsed under the strain of trying to walk.

"Bobby, ya got him?" Dean questioned anxiously as he locked his knees to keep them all from hitting the ground at the sudden shift in weight Sam's collapse caused.

"Yeah, let's get him inside," Bobby answered, both hunters shifting their hold on Sam to his lower back so they could place their other arms under his knees. Lifting the youngest Winchester, they carried him the last few feet to the porch and then struggled up the steps with their precious burden. Swiftly unlocking the door while Dean took on Sam's full weight, Bobby held the solid wooden door open while Dean crossed the threshold and carried Sam over to the well worn sofa in the middle of the room where he gently lay him down.

"De'n, I…hurts so bad," Sam moaned, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he struggled to form a coherent thought.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you hide things from me, Tiger," Dean lightly chided as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pain pills he kept there on the drive. Giving Sam a few to dry swallow, he then began to massage the cramped muscles in his sibling's legs as Sam struggled to find a comfortable position on the couch with his aching back.

Unable to handle the sight of seeing Sam in so much pain, Bobby quickly excused himself from the room and went in search of the old hot water bottle that had provided much needed relief for him when he twisted his knee a few years back. If nothing else, he knew the heat would help to quell some of the pain in the young man's back until the pain medication kicked in.

Finally locating the desired object under the kitchen sink, Bobby turned on the how water faucet and let it run until the water became scalding hot. Quickly filling the red, rubber bottle, he carried it into the room where he observed Sam currently chewing on his bottom lip in an attempt to keep from crying out from the pain that assaulted him.

"Here, this should help with the pain in your back, ya idjit," Bobby said with affection as he helped Sam lean up enough where he could place the hot water bottle at the small of the younger hunter's back.

"Thanks Bobby," Sam voiced gratefully as Bobby helped him to lean back once again. He then exhaled in deep contentment moments later as the heat started to ease the pain in his lower back.

"Anytime Sport," Bobby stated as he reached out to ruffle Sam's chestnut colored hair, smiling at the way Sam's eyes were beginning to droop as the pain lessened significantly with each passing moment.

"Get some rest kiddo, I'll be here when you wake up," Dean whispered as he pulled the afghan from the back of Bobby's couch and placed it over his groggy baby brother.

"M'kay," Sam sleepily replied with a yawn before fading of to sleep with a contented look on his face.

Watching over his slumbering brother for just a minute, Dean knew without a doubt that he was right where he belonged, by his brother's side and that he could never go back to that life he had made with Lisa. Swiping a hand through his blonde locks, he knew he had a call to make and just hoped that Lisa and Ben wouldn't be hurt too bad by what he had to say. There was just no way in Hell he could ever leave Sam's side now that he finally had him back again.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 31

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_Watching over his slumbering brother for just a minute, Dean knew without a doubt that he was right where he belonged, by his brother's side and that he could never go back to that life he had made with Lisa. Swiping a hand through his blonde locks, he knew he had a call to make and just hoped that Lisa and Ben wouldn't be hurt too bad by what he had to say. There was just no way in Hell he could ever leave Sam's side now that he finally had him back again._

Pulling his cell phone from the front pocket of his jeans, Dean took one more quick glance at Sam to make sure he was sleeping comfortably and then quietly made his way out the door, making sure to keep it slightly opened so he could hear Sam just in case he needed him since Bobby was in the kitchen preparing them a late meal.

Flipping the phone open, he scanned down the lighted dial until he reached Lisa's name. Hesitating for just a second, he finally pushed the send button that would connect him to the woman he had spent the last year with. Placing the phone to his right ear, he heard it ring three times before the ringing stopped and Lisa's soft voice filtered through the small cell phone.

"_Hello"_

"Hi Lisa, it's me," Dean stated as he gripped the phone in his hand.

"_It's been a while Dean," _Lisa voiced tentatively, unsure of what to say. _"I thought you would have called before now."_

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I know I should have called you sooner but I've been kind of busy taking care of my brother," Dean replied as he sat down on the top wooden step that provided access to Bobby's front porch.

"_Is he alright?"_

"Yeah, he was catatonic for a while, but he's woken up and everything is getting better," Dean informed Lisa.

"_So does that mean you're finally coming home?" _Lisa asked with a slight quiver to her voice. Dean had been gone much too long for her liking.

"Well, that's what I'm calling about," Dean replied as he fingered the hole in his frayed jeans. "I'm, uh, I'm going to be staying here at Bobby's with Sammy. He needs me and I just can't leave him right now."

"_Dean, Ben and I need you too. We love you and want you here with us," _Lisa retorted softly. _"Your brother is an adult now Dean and he needs to learn how to take care of himself; to let you lead your own life."_

'Damn it Lisa, that's not fair. Sammy hasn't even asked me to stay. You have to understand, he's my baby brother. I've taken care of him his whole life. I can't let him down now," Dean retorted angrily.

"_Dean, this dependency you two have with each other, it isn't healthy. I want you to come back home," _Lisa iterated strongly before giving Dean an ultimatum, one that she knew would get him back home to her where he belonged. _"If you don't come home now, then I want you to stay gone forever._

I'm sorry Lisa, but Sammy is my top priority. He always has been and always will be," Dean apprized the woman he had shared a bed with and loved for the last year. "So, I guess this is goodbye.

"_I'm sorry too Dean, we really had something special going on between us and you're just throwing it all away ," _Lisa voiced sadly. _"I hope you're able to live with yourself years from now when you finally realize what a huge mistake it was to stay with your brother instead of making a life with Ben and me. Believe me when I say this Dean, you're going to regret your decision one day"_

Just as Dean was about to make an angry retort, he heard a crashing sound coming from inside the house and knew without a doubt that it had to do with Sam. Nimbly pushing himself to his feet, he quickly said, "Sorry Lisa, I gotta go. Sammy needs me. But just so you know, I could never regret staying with my baby brother if I lived to be a thousand years old. Sammy means more to me than you ever could. I hope you have a nice life." With those words, Dean hung up the phone and swiftly made his way inside to the one person who meant more to him than anything else in the world.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Knuckling the sleep from his eyes as he woke up, Sam gave a jaw popping yawn before glancing around the room to see no one else in sight and, quite frankly, it kind of surprised him. Neither Dean or Bobby had let him out of their sight in so long that he thought he was destined to be mother-henned by the two of them for the rest of his life.

Feeling an urgent need to use the bathroom, Sam pushed himself to his feet with a slight grimace and then winced at the pain it put on his weak knees. _"Suck it up, Winchester," _he thought to himself as he took that first unsteady step towards the stairway that he knew would lead him to the upstairs bathroom. Of course, he also knew those few steps up were going to seem more like a mountain when he got to them, but damn it, he had to go. Taking a few more shaky paces as he braced himself using the back of the sofa for support, he could feel the sweat breaking out on his brow and silently cursed himself for not realizing sooner just how much the trip back to Bobby's and the incident with the two hunters had taken out of him.

Drawing in a deep breath as he reached the end of the sofa, Sam took just a moment to wipe away the sweat that was now running down his forehead and into his eyes causing them to burn. Hesitantly taking a few steps forward without the aid of the sofa, he knew he had made a huge mistake as his legs violently trembled then gave way, causing him to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Of course, Winchester luck prevailed as always and he took out Bobby's favorite table lamp with him on the way down.

Glancing up with a contrite look on his face as Dean and Bobby came rushing into the room, Sam graced them with the look that Dean had affectionately dubbed his 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"Sam, what in tarnation are you doing boy?" Bobby grumbled worriedly as he rushed over to pick up the porcelain pieces that lay scattered on the floor before Sam could cut himself on a sharp piece.

"M'sorry Bobby, I didn't me-mean to break your lamp," Sam voiced remorsefully as he hung his head towards his chest. He knew it was one of the lamps Bobby treasured from his days of being a married man.

"Hell Kid, I ain't worried about the damned lamp, ya idjit," Bobby gasped as he took in Sam's doleful eyes. "You and that crazy brother of yours over there mean a hell of a lot more to me than some inanimate object."

Swallowing the lump in his throat that formed upon hearing Bobby's declaration, Dean kneeled down beside his stunned brother and began to unconsciously rub circles on his sibling's back to comfort him. "Sammy?" he queried anxiously.

"I, uh, I had to pee," Sam murmured abashedly in answer to the unspoken question.

"Why didn't you call out for help?" Dean asked, as he watched Bobby place the larger pieces of broken porcelain onto the coffee table. He waited for Sam to answer, but no answer was forthcoming.

"Cat got your tongue, Sport?" Dean prodded after his brother remained silent far too long for his liking.

"I'm just tired of being helpless," Sam finally answered dejectedly as he slumped back against his brother. He felt like a burden ever since he had woken and the feeling didn't sit well with him.

"Sam, it doesn't mean your helpless just because you can't do things for yourself right now. You've got to understand that you were catatonic for quite a while. It's going to take some time for you to rebuild your muscle tone," Bobby voiced, reaching out to give Sam's shoulder a light squeeze before leaving to get the broom so he could sweep up the slivers of pottery left behind from the busted lamp.

"He's right ya know Kiddo," Dean voiced, hoisting his brother to his feet and wrapping a supportive arm around his waist. "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. And besides, when has a Winchester ever been helpless?"

"Yeah, I guess, you're right," Sam replied as he allowed Dean to help him up the stairs and down the small hallway to the bathroom.

"You got it from here?" Dean queried as he stopped near the open bathroom door.

"Yeah," Sam answered with a slight blush, placing a hand against the wall for support. No way in hell was he allowing Dean to help him to do his '_business_'.

"Okay, make sure you leave the doc unlocked," Dean ordered as he backed up to lean against the opposite wall in case Sam needed him.

"Perv," Sam stated with a small grin before walking inside the small room and closing the door behind him.

"Laugh it up little brother," Dean groused with a wide grin of his own. With that small remark, he knew he was finally getting his brother back. Waiting until he heard the sound of water running, Dean opened the door and walked inside to the sight of Sam washing his hands.

"Okay Tiger, lets get you to bed," Dean stated, wrapping a supportive arm around Sam once he had finished washing his hands. You need to get some rest before our late dinner. Not only that, but we need to get some therapy in for you tonight also."

"Dean, I'm not a baby," Sam whined ineffectively due to the yawn that escaped despite his best efforts to hold it in.

"Didn't say you were Dude," Dean retorted as he led Sammy to the room they always shared when staying at Bobby's and helped him to lay down. "Get some rest Sasquatch, you're going to need it."

**TBC **

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to all of you who sent up prayers on my brother's behalf. He came through the surgery fine and is now on the road to recovery.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 32

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_"Get some rest Sasquatch, you're going to need it."_

Waking up to the gentle prodding of his big brother approximately ninety minutes or so later, Sam opened bleary eyes to see Dean sitting on the bed beside him with a tender look on his face, which surprised him seeing as how Dean wasn't really one to show his emotions. _"Hmmm, guess I scared him more than I thought when I fell earlier"_ Sam thought to himself as he yawned widely.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead, Bobby's got dinner ready," Dean informed his younger sibling as he brushed the longish bangs away from Sam's lethargic, yet expressive eyes.

Please tell me that Bobby didn't make his five alarm chili," Sam pleaded as he threw back the blankets and pushed himself up with effort to sit on the edge of the bed. "That stuff tears my stomach up every time I eat it."

"That's because of all that girlie food you're so fond of eating," Dean replied with a smirk as he reached out a hand in offer to help Sam get to his feet.

"Shuddup Jerk," Sam mumbled as he grasped Dean's offered hand and felt himself gently hoisted up from the bed.

"Make me, Bitch," Dean retorted with a genuine smile as he stood by Sammy's side, ready to aid his brother if Sam's knees gave out on him again. "So, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Sam answered softly, taking that first step forward and wincing slightly from the pain it caused, especially in his right leg. The leg had been more tender than usual over the last couple of days and the skin on it was actually starting to feel a little warm to the touch now.

"Okay then, let's take it slow and easy," Dean coached as he walked side by side with his brother. He wanted to give Sam the independence he craved, but there was also no way in hell he was going to allow the kid to fall.

Using the wall for added support, Sam slowly made his out the door and down the brightly lit hall to the small stairwell that would lead them down to Bobby's kitchen. Standing at the top of the stairs, he smiled upon smelling the scent of lasagna and garlic bread wafting up the stairs. Bobby was cooking one of his favorites meaning his stomach would be safe for the time being.

Sighing as he contemplated making his way safely down the steps on weak legs, he was grateful when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist in support and said, "S'okay Dude, I've got you."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Hearing the sound of bare feet lightly pattering down the steps, Bobby looked up and smiled at the sight of _his _boys coming down for dinner as he took the hot garlic bread from out of the oven and placed it in the center of the table. He had secretly been worried that Sam wouldn't be up to joining him and Dean for dinner after the tumble the boy had taken earlier. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anybody, but it had nearly scared the hell out of him earlier to walk in and find Sam there lying on the living room floor amongst all the broken ceramic pieces. Just thinking about it even now caused shivers to run up and down his spine.

Needing to focus on something other than the image of Sam being hurt, Bobby walked over to get some plates from the cabinet for their dinner and then grumbled, "It's about time you two idjits came downstairs. I was beginning to think I'd have to eat all this food myself."

"Don't think you'll have to worry about that anytime soon with Dean staying here," Sam mused, as he finally made it to the table area and sat down heavily in the chair that Dean pulled out for him.

"Hey, I can't help it if I really enjoy eating food," Dean voiced with mock indignation at his brother's remark. "I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, and if you're not careful, you're going to be growing out instead of up," Bobby retorted with a snort as he watched Dean sit down and start spooning out large helpings of lasagna onto both his and Sam's plates.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Dean rebuked lightly as he reached out to grab a piece of the golden colored garlic bread to go with his lasagna. "Besides, I'll have you know that this body is a prime specimen of beefcake according to the ladies."

Sputtering out a few hacking coughs as he nearly choked on the small bite of lasagna that he had just swallowed, Sam quickly grasped his glass of iced tea and took a nice, long drink. "Dude, give a guy a warning the next time."

"Sorry Bro," Dean voiced a little chagrinned at having caused his brother to choke on his meal. "You okay?"

"Yeah. The food just went down the wrong way"

"Okay, well get to eating some more then. We've got to get in a little physical therapy on your legs before you can go to bed for the night," Dean informed his brother before shoveling some of the piping hot lasagna into his own mouth.

"Can't it just wait, I'm already sore from the trip here," Sam complained as he turned pleading eyes toward his brother. All he wanted to do was go back to bed.

"Sorry Tiger, but you heard Brian before we left the hospital. The exercises need to be done on a daily basis," Dean answered apologetically as he watched his brother take another bite.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Lying flat on his back approximately thirty minutes later while dressed in a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, Sam found himself about to go through the rigors of some leg strengthening exercises courtesy of his big brother's prodding.

"Okay Sammy, we're going to start with some quad strengthening exercises. I need you to lay as flat as possible and try lifting your right leg straight up, approximately 12 inches off the floor. Good, now hold it for ten seconds, and lower it," Dean encouraged as he put his brother through the quad strengthening routine. He could tell the exercising were taxing his brother's strength by the way his forehead beaded in sweat, but they had to be done. "Okay, now repeat the process."

Putting Sam through a series of ten repetitions on each leg with the quad exercises, Dean then helped his brother to turn over on his stomach so Sam could also work out his hamstring muscles. This time instead of having Sam lift his leg straight up, he had his brother raise his leg backwards to a height of about ten inches off of the floor and hold it before slowly lowering it and repeating the process all over once again. Seeing how exhausted his brother was after finishing the two therapy exercises, Dean decided to let Sam finish off with a series of heel slide repetitions.

Helping Sam to roll on his back once again, he said, "Okay Sammy, just one more round of exercises and then you can finally get some rest," Dean voiced in supplication. "For this exercise, I need you to bend your knee upwards as you slowly slide the heel of your right leg back until it touches your derriere. Once there, you need to hold the position for a count of five and then slide your foot back to the starting position."

"Okay, whatever you say," Sam panted out with a sigh as he slowly lifted his right leg according to Dean's instructions. He could feel the sweat pants riding up on his lower leg and the slight chill of the air felt good on the overheated skin.

Watching intently from his chair across the room as Dean put Sam through his exercises, Bobby couldn't help but feel sorry for the pain it was putting the youngest Winchester through. He could tell Sam was fighting to hold back gasps of pain to keep Dean from feeling guilty and he wished that there was something he could do to make things easier on the boy. Thinking that maybe he should talk to Dean about letting Sam take it easy for at least tonight, his words were suddenly halted when he noticed that Sam's right leg seemed to be a little discolored.

"_Balls, that can be good," _Bobby thought to himself as he tugged his ball cap off and ran a calloused hand through his slightly graying hair. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over and kneeled beside the boys just as Sam finished his fifth repetition with the heel slide.

"Hey Sam, I need to take a look at your right leg if that's okay," Bobby voiced in concern.

"What is it Bobby, what's wrong?" Dean asked anxiously as he gave the older hunter a _"what the hell' _look.

"I'm not sure," Bobby answered as he pushed the sweatpants up as far as possible to reveal the discoloring of the skin on Sam's leg. It left him with an unsettled feeling and he wasn't exactly sure why. "Dean, I think maybe we better take Sam to the hospital."

"What? Why?" Sam asked in agitation, clearly irritated at the thought of having to go to another hospital so soon after being released from the one in New Hampshire.

"Sam, I'm thinking that we might have an unforeseen problem with your leg there. I'm not sure, but I think I've seen this kind of discoloration before and it can be bad news," Bobby answered as he placed a comforting hand on the younger hunter's shoulder.

"Bobby, no, I don't want….."

"I think Bobby's right Sammy, I don't like the look of your leg either or the way it feels warm to the touch. We're going, Kiddo," Dean answered with finality as he pulled the leg of the sweat pants back down. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Fine, if it will make you two happy, then help me up," Sam groused as he reached out his hands. Maybe he could finally get some sleep once the doctor has seen him and dispelled his brother and Bobby's fears about something being wrong with his leg.

**TBC So is there nothing wrong with Sam's leg or will Bobby and Dean's fears be confirmed?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 33

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_"Fine, if it will make you two happy, then help me up," Sam groused as he reached out his hands. Maybe he could finally get some sleep once the doctor has seen him and dispelled his brother and Bobby's fears about something being wrong with his leg._

Sitting in the overcrowded ER waiting room approximately an hour or so later, Bobby tried to keep Dean calm as they waited for Sam's name to be called.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Dean grumbled loudly as he stood up and began to pace the room like a caged animal. "Seems like we've been here for freaking ever."

"Keep your voice down ya idjit. Can't you see your brother is sleeping?" Bobby chided as he gave Dean an exasperated look. "It's obviously a busy night. They'll get to Sam as soon as they can so sit you rump down and relax."

"Yeah, well they better hurry up or I'm gonna…" Dean drifted off as he finally heard Sam's name being called.

Walking over and kneeling in front of his brother, he gave Sam's shoulder a gentle nudge. "Time to wake up Sammy, they just called your name Kiddo."

"Hmmm," Sam muttered confusedly, before opening his eyes and glancing around the room and remembering he was in the hospital emergency room. "Yeah, okay."

Standing up with the aid of his brother, Sam stumbled the few steps over to the open door with Dean's help and then sighed in relief upon seeing the wheelchair that the nurse had waiting for him. Easing himself down into the olive green drab colored seat, he wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of antiseptic emanating from the floor which was presently being mopped by someone from the janitorial staff.

"Please be careful as you walk," Nurse Jackie warned the other two men who were accompanying her patient as she pushed him back to treatment room five. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Yes Ma'am," Dean voiced, taking in the nurse's shapely curves as she pushed his brother along at a leisurely pace. "_Mmmmm, how does Sammy always manage to get the good looking babes and I always get stuck with Nurse Ratchet?"_ he wondered as he followed the nurse into the small treatment room and then helped her to get Sam positioned on the bed inside.

Having gotten her patient situated, Jackie turned to Sam's family members and said, "Now if you two gentlemen don't mind stepping out of the room for just a minute, I need to get Sam here changed into a hospital gown."

Knowing that Dean was about to make an unnecessary comment by the devious glint in his eyes, Bobby grasped him by the shoulders and led him towards the door, while whispering "Don't even think about embarrassing that boy or I'll be the one kicking some ass tonight."

"Jeez Bobby, you're no fun at all," Dean groused as he left the room, but not before tuning one more time to take in the nurse's cleavage as she bent over Sam to help him unbutton his shirt.

Leaning against the wall after the door closed behind him, Dean quietly hummed to himself until he heard the door to Sam's room open once again.

"Okay, you gentlemen can go inside. The doctor should be here shortly." Jackie informed the two hunters with a charming smile.

"Thanks," Bobby stated appreciatively and then followed Dean in the room to find Sam lying on the bed wearing a lime green colored gown and covered up to his waist with a baby-blue colored blanket.

"Wow Kiddo, you barely know Nurse Jackie and already you let her talk you out of your pants," Dean scolded jokingly as he walked over to Sam's beside and brushed away the stray bangs that had fallen into his sibling's expressive eyes.

"Shut up Jerk," Sam voiced, a crimson blush emerging on his face just as the door opened and a man dressed in a white doctor's smock with a stethoscope hanging around his neck walked into the room.

"Good evening Sam, my name is Dr. Joseph Jernigan. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor inquired as he glanced the young patient over with a practiced eye before looking at the medical history and the notations written down in the young hunter's chart.

"I'm fine Doc. It's my brother and Uncle Bobby here who seem to think that I needed to come see you," Sam answered as he motioned towards the others with a nod of his head.

"It's Sam's right leg, Doc. We think there could be something wrong with it," Bobby stated worriedly as he pulled his ball cap off his head and wrung it nervously with his hand.

"Well then, why don't we have a look at it," the doctor voiced as he flung the blanket back and immediately noticed the reddish discoloration of the leg. "Sam, how long has your leg had this redness look to it?" Dr. Jernigan asked while palpitating the edema or swelling of the leg.

"Not long at all, maybe a day or so I guess," Sam answered, wincing at the discomfort the doctor was causing him by handling his leg the way he was.

"Sam, I'm going to order a test called a Doppler ultrasound. I want to get a good look at what is going on in the deep veins of your leg. You won't feel any discomfort at all from the test, but it will help me to confirm my suspicions about what is wrong with your leg," the doctor stated as he wrote down the order for the test on Sam's chart.

"And what might that be Doc?" Dean asked anxiously as he stood by his brother's side. He hated it when doctor's were vague with them about their suspicions.

"I can't be one hundred percent certain without the test, but from the discoloration, the swelling, and the warmth of your brother's skin, I would say Sam is suffering from a DVT or Deep Venous Thrombosis."

"Speak English will ya doc, I'm not sure what you're talking about," Dean said as he carded his fingers through his short hair in agitation. His mind was just too panicky with worry for his brother to even think about what the prognosis meant right now.

"Basically, it is a blood clot that is situated in one of the deep veins of the leg," Dr. Jernigan informed the angst filled brother with a somber smile. "Most likely it developed when Sam was bedridden from the catatonic state I read about in his file and it is just know beginning to make itself known."

"Damn it," Dean swore as he clenched his fists in anger. "Shouldn't they have caught that before Sammy was released from the other hospital the first time."

"Dean, until the symptoms start showing, there really isn't a way for us to know that a blood clot is forming unless an ultrasound or venography is done on a daily basis with a bedridden patient and that just isn't feasible to do cost wise as well as patient wise," Dr. Jernigan explained as he closed the manila colored file and held it in his hands.

"So, uh, how dangerous is this DVT thing?" Bobby asked knowing Dean was too addled to think at the moment with Sam's health being in jeopardy once again.

"It can be extremely dangerous if a piece of the blood clot breaks off and moves through the bloodstream causing an embolism in the brain, lungs, or heart," the doctor answered succinctly. "Hopefully, we've caught this in time and we'll be able to take care of it with medications such as heparin and warfarin. In a worst case scenario, we'll have to administer a clot busting drug or do surgery to place a small mesh filter in Sam's vein to keep the clot from moving."

"So, does that mean I'll have to stay in the hospital?" Sam asked dejectedly at the thought.

"Yes, but only until we are able to adjust the warfarin to the right levels. After that point, you can go home as long as you wear the pressure stocking you will be given at all times and take the medications as prescribed. The pressure stocking will help to prevent any other clots from forming by improving the blood flow in your leg," the doctor responded honestly.

"Okay, I guess I can handle that. When do you want to do the test?" Sam inquired as he carded the fingers of his left hand through his hair.

"I'll call the radiology department and see how soon they can set it up," Dr. Jernigan replied as he placed Sam's chart back into the holder at the foot of his bed. "Until then, is there any other questions before I leave?"

"No, we're good. Thanks Doc," Bobby stated after checking with Dean and Sam to make sure they didn't have any questions.

"You're welcome. I'll send Nurse Jackie back in later to let you know when the test will be done," the doctor informed the small family before taking his leave.

"So…." Dean voiced unsurely, as he stood at Sam's bedside. He could see how disappointed Sam was to know he'd be staying in the hospital once again.

"M'sorry, I'm such a burden," Sam mumbled as he fiddled with the blanket covering his lower half. "I'm sure you and Bobby are tired of putting up with my being in the hospital all the damn time. You two can lea…"

"Hold it right there ya idjit," Bobby grumbled as he walked over to the other side of the bed and popped Sam lightly on the chest with his ball cap. "You're family boy and family sticks together through thick and thin. So don't be thinking that we're leaving ya here by yourself because we're not. You're stuck with us here for the duration whether you like it or not."

"Bobby's right Kiddo. There isn't anywhere we'd rather be than right here with you," Dean told his brother as he tugged his fingers through Sam's hair in comfort. "I know you're still tired so why don't you go ahead and get some sleep."

"'Kay," Sam whispered contentedly, his eyes already closing in exhaustion as he snuggled further into the bed. "Thanks guys, I really didn't want to be here by mysel…" Sam's voice drifted off as sleep overcame him.

"I guess we've got a long night ahead of us," Bobby voiced just above a whisper as he watched Sam fondly. "I'll go get the coffee."

"Thanks Bobby, I don't know what we'd do without ya man, You''ve been like a father to us since Dad…..well, I just want you to know you mean a lot to us too, " Dean stated gratefully.

"No thanks needed Kid,' Bobby replied gruffly, leaving the room quickly before Dean could see the tears misting in his eyes. He really did love those boys with all his heart.

**TBC **_Hope everyone who celebrates had a wonderful Fourth of July, and for those who don't…I hope you had a beautiful summer day also! More to come soon._


	34. Chapter 34

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 34

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_"Thanks Bobby, I don't know what we'd do without ya man, You've been like a father to us since Dad…..well, I just want you to know you mean a lot to us too, " Dean stated gratefully._

Scrubbing a hand across the five o'clock growth that studded his jaw as he sat at Sam's bedside a little while later, Dean wished he could just wish this latest setback away. Sam had been doing so well in his recovery from the catatonia, and he was worried this latest obstacle would send Sam into a state of depression, something they definitely didn't need right now if they were going to keep his brother optimistic about getting back on his feet soon.

"Why the hell does fate always seem to have it in for you, little brother?" Dean muttered under his breath as he reached out to grasp his dozing sibling's hand and give it a light squeeze. "I don't know how much more you can take before you finally break."

"That's not going to happen," Bobby stated as he walked back into the room, two cups of hot coffee held in hand, to overhear Dean's comment. "And you wanna know why? Because he's a Winchester and Winchester's never quit."

"But what if this is the straw that finally breaks the camel's back, so to speak?" Dean queried, his voice low as to keep from disturbing his brother's sleep.

"Then we step in and carry the burden for a while. We give Sam all the support he needs until he is ready to handle things by himself again," Bobby answered concisely. "Of course, that won't be anything new to you. You've been there every time Sam stumbled in his life to lift him back up again and you'll be there for him this time too."

"You've got that right," Dean croaked as he fought back the lump that was forming in his throat. "So when did you get to be so smart, huh?"

"You mean you're just now noticing that, ya dimwit?" Bobby questioned sarcastically as he rolled his eyes to lighten the moment.

"You know, if you two would just kiss and get it over with, a guy could actually get some sleep in here," Sam stated with a yawn as he opened weary eyes to see Dean and Bobby sitting at his bedside with steaming cups of coffee held in their hands. "Where's mine?"

"You snooze, you lose, Kiddo" Dean answered with a smirk as he tipped the cup up and took a sip of the brew.

"Gee, thanks for nothing, Dude" Sam pouted, his puppy dogs eyes coming out in full force as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the cup longingly. Sure, it was hospital coffee, but it was better than no coffee at all.

"Awww, don't he just look too cute with those sorrowful eyes," Bobby guffawed as he took in the expression that had always had John and Dean giving into Sam willingly so many times over the years. An expression that had worked on him on more than just a few occasions too. "Sorry Sport, but no coffee for you until the doctor okays it."

"But, that's not fa…" Sam's voice drifted off as the door to his room opened and the doctor who had examined him earlier in the E.R. returned.

"Hello gentlemen, I hope I'm not disrupting anything, but I needed to tell Sam here that his tests have been set up and that a lab technician from the Radiology Department will be coming to take him for a Doppler ultrasound exam of his extremities in approximately ten minutes or so," Dr. Joseph Jernigan informed the three men in the room.

"What does that entail Doc? I mean, it won't hurt Sammy or anything as you mentioned earlier, right?" Dean asked, needing to know exactly what his brother would be going through with the test.

"Dean, I can promise you that your brother will experience little to no discomfort at all with this test as it is noninvasive," the doctor answered as he focused his attention on the anxious brother to reassure him reassure him. "And to answer your other question, we will be placing blood pressure cuffs on different parts of Sam's body including his thighs, calves and ankles, as well as on different parts of the arms to record the different blood pressures as the test is done. The technician will then use a handheld device, called a transducer, to scan over the arteries from Sam's groin to his calf. This transducer will be used to view the veins from different angles and to measure how well the blood is flowing through Sam's leg and arms. The device will then transmit the images it picks up to the ultrasound machine that records the images. The radiologist will then view these images afterwards to check for signs of blockages and report them back to me.

"Sounds simple enough I guess. How long will the ultrasound last?" Sam questioned as he glanced up at the doctor from the bed.

"The test usually takes anywhere from fifteen to thirty minutes to complete and then it will take another few hours or so to get the results back," Dr. Jernigan answered with a smile. "At the latest, we should have your test results back by tomorrow morning."

"That's good news at least. Uh, listen up Doc. Sam here was hoping for a cup of coffee. Would it be alright for me to go get him some?" Bobby asked, feeling just a tad bit guilty at not having bought some earlier for the young hunter, especially after having had those doleful eyes of Sam's turned on him.

"Actually, it would be better if he has the coffee after the tests. I don't want the caffeine to have a negative effect on the scanning process," the doctor answered forlornly. "Sorry Sam."

"S'okay Doc. I know you just want what's best for me," Sam replied with a sigh.

"We all do, bro. We all do," Dean voiced seriously as he patted his brother comfortingly on the chest.

**~~Supernatural~~**

A few hours later found Bobby and Dean standing nervously at Sam's bedside as the doctor delivered the news of the test results.

"Sam, I'm sorry to report that the Doppler ultrasound exam has confirmed my suspicions and that you do indeed have a blood clot deep in one of the veins of your right thigh," Dr. Jernigan stated with a somber expression. "Because of this, I am going to start you on the Heparin, which is an anticoagulant, right away to thin your blood. This will help to keep any new blood clots from forming and will also keep the one you have now from getting any bigger. Instead of administering the medication intravenously which would require a long hospital stay, I am going to start you on the newer form of injections. The injections will be administered through the stomach at least twice a day. Once that is given, you will then start taking the warfarin which will be given by mouth. Once we have your warfarin levels right for your system, you'll be able to go home."

"So how long will he be required to stay until you get his medication levels right?" Dean asked knowing very well that Sam was already anxious to get back to Bobby's place.

"Well, the injections need to be given for at least eight days, but if you or Mr. Singer are willing to learn the proper way to give them, I'd say Sam can go home within the next two to three days," Joseph answered with a smile as he pulled on a pair of sterile gloves.

"I've had a little training as a medic Doc. I'll be more than happy to give Sam his injections as long as it is okay with the Kid," Bobby replied immediately knowing how much it would upset Dean to have to give Sam the injections since the boy never could stand being the cause of his little brother's pain. Of course, he didn't tell the doctor that training was a _'learning on the job experience' _during his early years as a hunter.

"That would be fantastic," Dr. Jernigan stated as a nurse walked into the room carrying the vial of medication and syringe he needed to administer the medication. Accepting the items and removing the syringe from the sterile wrapping, the doctor went through the steps with Bobby of how to withdraw the medication from the vial, check for the correct dosage, and how to remove any air bubbles from the heparin before preparing to administer the injection.

"Okay, before giving the injection, the first thing you want to do is locate an site on the abdomen approximately two inches from the navel area. Once that's done, clean the area thoroughly with an alcohol pad and then pinch a section of the skin about three inches wide to form a thick hold," the doctor informed Bobby, demonstrating each step as he went through it. "Once you have that done, you will insert the needle at a ninety degree angle into the skin and then press the plunger slowly, just as I am doing now to inject the medication."

Wincing a little in discomfort as the medication was injected, Sam tried to smile through the burning sensation it caused knowing that Bobby was carefully watching his every move, not to mention his over protective big brother.

Releasing the skin, the doctor then pulled the needle out and told Sam to make sure he didn't rub the injection site as it could cause irritation to the sensitive skin before focusing his attention on Bobby. "Do you have any questions about the procedure Mr. Singer?"

"Nah, I think I've got it covered Doc," Bobby answered assuredly, having given many injections in his career as a hunter.

"Then I would like to witness you give Sam his injection at least once before he is released into your care so I can be assured that you will follow the proper steps in giving the medication," Dr Jernigan told the elder hunter authoritatively as he handed the warfarin medicine to Sam along with a small cup of water to help him swallow the pills down.

"That won't be a problem. Just let me know when you want me to do it," Bobby said as he pulled off his ball cap and tugged a hand through his slightly graying hair As Sam downed his medication.

"Okay, well then, I guess I will leave you gentleman alone. I know it is getting late,' Dr. Jernigan stated as he deposited the used needle into the proper receptacle. Walking to the door to exit the room, he turned around and said, "Get a good night's sleep Sam. Nurse Judy will be here in the morning to give you your sponge bath and to fit your right leg with a pressure stocking."

**TBC** This chapter is dedicated to my friend Judyann for inspiring the pouting scene with a photo op she shared with me from the NJ Supernatural Convention. Jared was just too cute in the photo!


	35. Chapter 35

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 35

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **"_Okay, well then, I guess I will leave you gentleman alone. I know it is getting late,' Dr. Jernigan stated as he deposited the used needle into the proper receptacle. Walking to the door to exit the room, he turned around and said, "Get a good night's sleep Sam. Nurse Judy will be here in the morning to give you your sponge bath and to fit your right leg with a pressure stocking."_

Laying in the bed as his brother and Bobby came back into the room later the next morning, Sam inwardly cringed knowing that he was in for a major ribbing from Dean. Not only had he been given a sponge bath by the nurse, but he was also now wearing the pressure stocking on his right leg and that would be just too much temptation for his big brother to resist. Sighing as he glanced up at the two family members, he couldn't contain the blush that covered his cheeks. "Okay, just go ahead and say what you gotta say and let's get it over with."

"What are you taking about, Dude?" Dean queried innocently as he nudged Sam over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Of course he knew very well what Sam was talking about as he had been tempted to tease his brother unmercifully upon entering the room, but after seeing the defeated look on his younger sibling's face, the temptation disappeared instantly.

"Dean, I know you're dying to say something about me being a girl so just go ahead and say it," Sam groused with an exasperated exhalation of breath.

"What, just because you're wearing a stocking, you think I'm going to pick on you. Is that it Princess?" Dean smirked as he reached over to pat his brother lightly on the chest. He could see Bobby glaring at him for the remark, but he just couldn't resist getting in one little jab.

Giving his brother a quizzical look when Dean didn't go any firther with the teasing, Sam shrugged it off a moment later, grateful for the small reprieve, even if he was surprised by it. "So, when can I get out of here?"

"Well, the doc says you have to stay at least another day or so, just until the get the warfarin levels right," Dean reminded his brother, knowing how tired Sam was from the previous night. "That and he's gotta see the old geezer over there give you the heparin injections."

"Boy, I oughta kick your ass for that remark," Bobby growled as he took off his ball cap and scrubbed his hands through his unkempt hair, "but instead, I think this old geezer will let you have cookin and cleanup duty for the next few days instead. We old geezers need our rest ya know."

"Ah man, me and my big mouth," Dean complained as he leaned back on the bed with a weary sigh. He hated kitchen duty with a passion. "Hey Sammy…"

"Forget it Jerk, the doc said I have to be extremely careful while on the blood thinner. Can't take the chance of cutting myself a knife, now can I?" Sam stated with a grin.

"Bitch," Dean retorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and pretended to pout. He could only hope Bobby would forget about the threat once they made it back home.

"Awww, isn't he adorable," Bobby chuckled, causing Dean to glare at him indignantly just as the door to Sam's room opened and a lab technician entered the room.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Samantha and I'm here to draw some blood from the patient," the shapely young phlebotomist informed the three men in the room as she started inside and carried her equipment over to Sam's bedside where she placed it on the small bedside stand.

"What? Why do you have to do that?" Dean questioned warily as he took a protective stance in front of his baby brother. He didn't care that Samantha was the kind of woman he would hit on in an instant at any other moment. No, this time he saw only a vampire out to take his brother's blood whether Sammy wanted her too or not.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained myself better," Samantha apologized as she wrapped an elastic arm band around Sam's upper right arm to stop the flow of blood and to make it easier to find a vein. "Basically, we have to do what is called an aPTT or coagulation test to check Sam's blood to see if the right dose of Heparin medication is being used to treat his condition."

"How many times will you have to do the test?" Bobby inquired as he stood up and placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder to quell the tension he could see building in the young hunter.

"I can't really say," Samantha answered as she swabbed the area below the elastic band on Sam's arm to sterilize the area. "The test will have to be done every few hours until the correct dose of medicine is found. Once that is done, then our patient here won't require so many blood tests."

Biting on his bottom lip as the phlebotomist eased the needle into his arm to stifle the hiss trying to escape at the brief stabbing pain, Sam watched as the young nurse then attached a tube to the needle to fill it with blood.

Finishing up with the procedure, the nurse grabbed a small cotton ball and then placed over the needle site as she removed the needle. Applying pressure for just a moment with her hand, she then applied a pressure bandage over the area to keep it from bleeding. "That should stop the bleeding within the next few minutes. If it doesn't, make sure you ring the nurse's desk right away," Nurse Samantha informed the three men in the room before leaving to take the blood samples back to the lab. Dr. Jernigan had requested the tests results back as soon as possible and she didn't want to disappoint the man.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Four hours and another blood withdrawal later, Sam found himself laying apprehensively in the bed as he waited for Bobby to administer the injection of heparin. Sure, he knew Bobby had administered injections to him many times, but those had either been in his arm or in his derriere a time or two, so he couldn't help but hesitate at the thought of Bobby injecting the medication into his stomach. Smiling at Bobby as the elder hunter donned a pair of sterilized gloves while Dr. Jernigan observed the elder hunter's every move, Sam hoped and prayed that Bobby couldn't see just how tense he was.

Pulling the non-latex gloves over his hands, Bobby couldn't help but see the dread in the youngest Winchester's eyes about the upcoming injection and it nearly broke his resolve. The last thing he wanted was for the kid to be scared of him. Knowing that he had to take Sam's mind off of what was occurring, he began to babble.

"Hey Sam, do you remember the time that your Daddy dropped you and Dean off at my place for a couple of days back when you were about six years old?" He asked as he located the correct site above Sam's navel and cleaned the area with an alcohol pad before pinching an area approximately three inches wide between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, wasn't that the time that you took Sam and I putt-putt golfing for the first time?" Dean queried, realizing what Bobby was up to. "Man, I had totally forgotten how much fun that could be."

"Yeah, well, as much fun as you and Sammy had, I think it was even more fun for me," Bobby admitted with a twinkle in his eye as he eased the needle into Sam's skin at a ninety degree angle. Of course, he couldn't help but notice the way the doctor's mouth gaped open in astonishment at the way Sam seemed to be so oblivious of what was happening to him.

"Really? Why is that?" Sam asked, totally captivated by the story that was being told.

"Because I never laughed so hard in my life," Bobby answered as he pressed the plunger to inject the medicine slowly. "Every time you swung that club, me and Dean never knew what to expect. You swung so hard at little ball that half the time it flew off the course, ricocheted off a tree, and people had to duck their heads or jump to keep from being hit by the ball."

"That's right, and I think that's when you took to referring to it as crazy golf instead of putt-putt,' Dean chortled as he doubled over in laughter.

"Hey, I was only six at the time. I didn't know what I was doing," Sam defended of himself, suddenly taken by surprise as he watched Bobby dispose of the needle before removing the gloves. "What? When did you…?"

"You always were easily distracted, Kiddo," was Bobby's only answer as he turned to his left and gave the doctor a self-satisfied look. "So, did I pass the test Doc?"

"With flying colors, as the saying goes," Dr. Joseph Jernigan answered with a broad grin of his own. "I must say, I think you could teach some of our medical students a thing or two about bedside manners."

"So, does that mean I can get out of here then?" Sam asked interrupting the two of them, ready to throw back the blankets covering his lower half.

"No so fast there Sam. As I stated earlier, we have to get your heparin injections to the correct dosage and then start you on the warfarin medication before you can be officially released," the doctor explained once again as he patted his patient lightly on the arm. "But if all goes well, I am hoping that we can release you by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"That sounds fantastic, thanks Doc," Dean beamed with happiness.

"You're welcome. Now, unless you gentlemen need anything else, I have some other patients to see." Joe informed the three hunters

"Nah, I think we're good, thanks." Bobby voiced as he glanced over at the two boys on the bed affectionately. Of course, the thought ran through his mind that as long as he had those two around, he'd never need anything else because _they_ were his family and as long as Sam and Dean around to liven up his life, there was nothing more in the world he could ask for.

**TBC** A huge thank you to **goldfishie1** one for her help with information on this chapter. Also, I have family visiting from Pennsylvania, so please forgive me if it takes a few extra days to post chapters to my ongoing stories.


	36. Chapter 36

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 36

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Author's Note: **A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed and to the reviewers I couldn't reply to directly.

**Previously: **_"Nah, I think we're good, thanks." Bobby voiced as he glanced over at the two boys on the bed affectionately. Of course, the thought ran through his mind that as long as he had those two around, he'd never need anything else because they were his family and as long as Sam and Dean was around to liven up his life, there was nothing more in the world he could ask for._

Sitting at Sam's bedside as they waited for word on Sam's latest blood test results, Bobby could only hope they would finally be taking the youngest Winchester back to his place to fully recuperate. Sam was getting seriously grumpy after having been cooped up in that hospital room for four days and he honestly couldn't blame the kid. He'd be bitching too if he was stuck with a needle every time he turned around. It wasn't enough that they had to draw the kid's blood every few hours, no, Sam also had to put up with having the heparin shots in the stomach too.

"What the hell is taking so damn long to run a simple blood test?" Sam grumbled as he pushed himself up in the bed and glanced over towards the closed door with irritation.

"Calm down Dude. It's only been a few minutes," Dean stated, trying to placate his upset younger brother. "I'm sure the doctor will be here in just a few minutes.

"Yeah, well he better be or I'm getting out of this damn bed and walking all the way back to Bobby's if I have to," Sam replied with a huff, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a show of defiance.

"That'll be kind of hard to do Sammy, especially seeing as how your legs aren't completely up to strength yet," Dean voiced as he reached out to brush a calming hand through his siblings chestnut colored hair. Even though the physical therapist at the hospital had kept up with Sam's regimen of core strengthening and leg exercises, Sam still wasn't totally up to par yet. Of course, there was also the fact that Sam had to wear the pressure stocking, but Dean knew better than to bring that up with the mood that his little brother was in right now.

"Then my awesome big brother will just have to help me," Sam retorted as he looked up at Dean with pleading eyes. "I just want to get out of…."

Whatever Sam was going to say was silenced as the door to his room opened and Dr. Joseph Jernigan walked inside with a manila file folder clasped in his right hand. "Good afternoon gentlemen, I have some wonderful news for you. The results of Sam's latest aPTT blood tests confirm that the correct dosage of heparin is being administered and Sam can finally go home as long as he takes the warfarin medication exactly as prescribed.

"Oh, you can count on him doing that Doc. I'll make sure of it," Dean stated as he cupped the nape of Sam's neck and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure you will," Joe said with a wistful smile, noting the affectionate grasp the eldest sibling had on the youngest. "But you also need to be aware that while Sam is on the warfarin, he is more likely to bleed, even from activities he has always done. Therefore, he needs to take it easy, and that includes his PT schedule."

"But…" Sam started to complain as he glanced up at the doctor.

"But nothing. It's imperative that you don't push yourself too hard with this or you could develop another blood clot or start to bleed internally," Dr. Jernigan iterated sternly as he gave his patient a pointed look. "Look Sam, I know your upset that this will impede your recovery just a little bit more, but I promise you, the situation will eventually rectify itself and the blood clot will dissolve allowing you to get back to your normal everyday life. Just give it some time."

"That's the problem Doc, I'm tired of giving it time." Sam sighed as he fingered the light blue colored blanket that covered him from the waist down.

"Sammy, you heard the doc. It won't be forever. Before you know it, you'll be up and around, kicking ass and taking names again," Dean stated with conviction.

"You're brother's right ya idjit," Bobby voiced gruffly as he looked over at Sam, noting the forlorn look on the young hunter's face. "Look how far you've already come in your recovery. These last few steps will be like a walk in the park for you."

"I hope you're right," Sam voiced as he glanced up at the elder hunter.

"Course I am, now if you two idjits don't mind, I would like to leave this fine establishment behind and head for home. No offense meant Doc." Bobby said before gazing fondly over at the two boys whom he considered to be like sons now.

"None taken," Joe returned with a smile as he reached out to sake the grizzled hunter's hand. "So long as you make sure you take good care of our patient here."

"That I can do Doc, that I can do," Bobby stated as he pumped the doctor's hand firmly before escorting the medical professional to the door so that Dean could help Sam get changed out of his hospital garb and into some regular clothing in privacy.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving back at Singer Salvage nearly ninety minutes later, Sam looked through the window of the classic beauty he was riding in and breathed a sigh of comfort at seeing the place…a place he had come to think of as his second home, the first being the Impala of course. Throwing open the passenger door, he gingerly swung his legs out onto the ground and then eased himself up, unsurprised when he found Dean standing nearby, ready to lend a hand if needed.

"You got it, Sasquatch?" Dean inquired nervously as he watched Sam stand and then walked side by side with his brother while Bobby walked ahead to unlock the door.

"Yeah, I think I can make it," Sam answered with a tight smile as he carefully traversed the uneven ground leading up to Bobby's front porch. Grasping the side rail, he slowly made his way up the few steps and then walked over to the old porch swing to sit down, relax, and enjoy the cool evening air. Damn, but it felt good to be out in fresh air again after being cooped up in the hospital for so long.

"Just a few minutes then we need to go inside, okay Sammy? It's a little too cool for my liking and I don't want you getting sick on top of everything you've already been through," Dean informed his sibling as he sat down beside him on the swing.

"Jerk," Sam uttered with a grin as he leaned back in the swing and closed his eyes. He knew it was useless to fight with his brother whn Dean was in his mother hen mode.

"Bitch," Dean automatically responded with a smile as he sat back quietly himself to enjoy the tranquil evening also. He couldn't think of anything he would rather be doing at the moment than spending some quiet time with his baby brother. Allowing his mind to drift as they swung, he was startled moments later by the sound of the Bobby' s voice calling out to them.

"If you two girls are finished with your evening siesta, I could use some help getting dinner ready…..Oh wait, I almost forgot, that's your responsibility now isn't it Dean?" Bobby smirked, remembering the threat he had made back at the hospital when Dean had referred to him as an 'old geezer.'

"Figures you would remember that," Dean grumbled as he stood up before turning to help his brother to his feet also. "How does hotdogs and beans sound?"

"Balls, is that all you know how to cook?" Bobby growled in discontent as he pulled his grungy ball cap off of his head and tugged his fingers through his salt and pepper colored hair.

"Well, what do ya expect from someone who basically lives in a car and is on the road all the time?" Dean retorted sarcastically, secretly pleased with Bobby's reaction to his query.

"Apparently, too much," Bobby returned exasperatedly as he glared at the eldest Winchester sibling. "Guess I'll be doing the cooking, but don't think that is going to get you out of helping and also doing the cleanup, Ace."

"Jeez, think I'd rather have the hotdogs and beans. At least then there wouldn't be such a big mess to clean up," Dean groused as he followed the others into the house. He knew just how much of a mess Bobby could make at times when cooking.

"What's the matter Princess, afraid you'll get dishpan hands?" Bobby quipped as he walked towards the kitchen. Stopping at the entryway, he turned around and addressed the youngest Winchester, knowing that Sam still needed all the rest he could get after the trip home. "Sam, just make yourself comfortable on the couch there and watch some TV while Dean I get dinner ready.

"Yes Sir," Sam replied with a satifiued grin, noting the envious look on Dean's face as he made his way over to the sofa and lay down. Maybe this mother henning wasn't such a bad thing after all. He'd better enjoy it while he could.

**TBC _Epilogue to come soon_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Johnny Angel **Ch. 37

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one.

**Previously: **_"Yes Sir," Sam replied with a satisfied grin, noting the envious look on Dean's face as he made his way over to the sofa and lay down. Maybe this mother henning wasn't such a bad thing after all. He'd better enjoy it while he could._

Of course, that enjoyment had soon diminished over the course of the next few weeks or so as Sam began to feel more and more like a pin cushion. It seemed like every time he turned around, Bobby was having to give him one of those damn injections and he resented the hell out of it. Sure, he did his best to keep those feelings hidden from the man who was so much like a father to him and Dean, but he could tell Bobby knew how he was feeling anyway just by the way the gruff hunter winced when approaching him with vial and needle in hand. Feeling a desperate need to shake the negative feelings, Sam decided he could use something to drink since his throat was beginning to feel parched. Sighing as he cradled his sore abdomen with his right hand, Sam gently pushed himself up off of the couch to go in search of something decent to drink.

"Sam, you doin' alright son?" Bobby asked, walking in the house just in time to see the look of pain that crossed Sam's face upon standing.

Yeah, M'fine Bobby. Just a little sore is all," Sam answered truthfully as he glanced behind the elder hunter, expecting to see his big brother.

"I'm not surprised with the bruises your sporting from all those injections," Bobby stated as he clamped a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder before walking towards the kitchen. "You need me to get you something for the pain?"

"Nah, I can handle it," Sam replied as he followed Bobby into the kitchen so that he could get a class of water. "Where's Dean?"

"He's outside working on that old Camaro we're trying to rebuild from the frame up. You want me to get 'im for you Kid?" Bobby inquired as he pulled a couple of beers from the refrigerator for himself and Dean.

"No, that's okay," Sam answered before slurping down a glass full of cold tap water. "I was just thinking about taking a walk out back to the old pond is all and thought I'd let him know so he doesn't' go postal on me later."

"Well, if you'll wait just a minute, I'll go grab that idjit brother of yours and we'll go with ya. We could use the break anyway," Bobby voiced as he popped the lid off of one of the beers and took a long swig. Sure, he knew Sam was nearly back to full strength with all the physical therapy he had been through over the past couple of months, but he didn't like the idea of the boy taking off by himself.

"Yeah, okay," Sam mumbled as he placed the glass tumbler back into the sink with a sigh. He was beginning to seriously wonder if Dean or Bobby would ever let him go anywhere on his own again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the pond approximately forty five minutes later, Dean surreptitiously watched his brother as Sam massaged the sore thigh muscle in his right leg. He was afraid his sibling was pushing things by taking such a long walk, but he kept himself from saying anything knowing it would make his brother defensive and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with a moody baby brother on such a beautiful day. Expelling a breath of relief as Sam finally leaned back against a tree stump few moments later and supped on the soda beside him, Dean gazed out over the tranquil waters of the pond and allowed himself to think back over the past few months and how happy he was to finally have his baby brother back. Speaking of which, he really wanted…no, _needed _to know if Sam remembered anything more about his time in hell or how he got out. It was the only way he would be able to help Sam through the coming times when his memories were sure to surface and cause the kid untold pain.

"Hey Sam?" Dean questioned a little hesitantly, not sure if he was opening a can of worms or not with the line of questioning he was about to open

"Yeah?" Sam queried, turning to face his brother with a concerned look.

"I was just, uh…" Dean stuttered, his eyes dropping to the beer in his hands before glancing up at Sam once again. "I was wondering if you remembered anything about your time in…well, you know."

"No, not really," Sam answered, his mind protecting him by shutting off the horrible memories as best it could, giving him only brief glimpses that haunted his dreams at times. "I, uh, I see some quick flashes, but nothing that really…" Sam drifted off, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from coming forward.

"S'okay Sam," stated Bobby with concern as he reached out and placed a hand on Sam's knee and gave it a light squeeze of support. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the boys had been through during the separate times in Hell and just prayed that the memories would cease in time for them. "What about how you got topside, do you have any recollection of how that happened?"

"No, it's all kind of vague. I'm sorry, I don't…" Sam stated, his voice beginning to tremble as he remembered waking up alone in the middle of nowhere with no idea of who he was or where he belonged.

"Hey, hey, S'okay Tiger. Just relax," Dean soothed as he palmed the nape of Sam's neck and pulled his younger brother's head towards him to rest on his shoulder as he carded his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair. "I don't care how you came back, I'm just grateful that you did."

"That goes for both of us Sam," Bobby iterated as he watched the two boys who had become so much like his own children now. Knowing that things were getting a little too intense for he youngest Winchester to handle, Bobby scratched a hand across his lower hair stubbed jaw and said, "So uh, what do you boys say about finishing off these drink and then heading back to the house. I have a few juicy steaks just waiting to be put on the grill."

"Sounds good Bobby," Dean replied, thankful that the elder hunter had taken it upon himself to change the subject. "What do you think Sammy? You up for the walk back?"

"Yeah, I think so. Help me up?"

"You didn't even have to ask Bitch," Dean answered in reply as he pushed himself to his feet first before offering a hand to hoist Sammy up also.

"Jerk," Sam stated as was customary between the two of them, unsurprised when his big brother's arm wrapped around his shoulder and started leading him back towards the salvage yard. Even though he would never admit it aloud, he was grateful for the support.

**~~Supernatural~~**

And so the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the time had finally arrived for Sam to get the results of the blood tests done on the previous day to determine whether or not the pressure stocking and medications had worked and kept the clot from getting bigger.

Arriving at the doctor's office at nine o'clock in he morning, Sam couldn't help but be nervous about what the outcome would be, as was evident by the way his legs were nervously bouncing up and down. He really wanted this whole mess to be over with so he could finally get on with his life, but he also knew with Winchester luck that there was a chance he would now have to take the warfarin medication for the rest of his life. If that were the case, Dean would make him stop hunting, not willing to chance him being hurt in the field and bleeding to death before they could get help. And the thought of being left behind while Dean began hunting again seriously scared the crap out of him.

"Hey Sammy, you need to chill out a little," Dean voiced, pulling Sammy from his thoughts as the youngest of the brother's turned to look at his older sibling.

"Huh, did you say something Dean?"

"Yeah, you need to calm down a little Gigantor," Dean answered as he placed a hand on Sam's knees to keep them from bouncing so vigorously up and down "You're starting to make everybody else nervous."

"Sorry," Sam apologized with a slight grimace as he glanced at the others sitting in the waiting room and giving him the odd glare. He was just about to voice his worries too his brother when his name was called by a pretty, young nurse. Pushing himself to his feet, he turned to Dean and asked, "You coming?"

"'Course I am," Dean replied, knowing that was Sam's way of asking him to be there for him. "You didn't think I would let you go through this alone did ya Kiddo?"

Following the nurse to a small treatment room, Sam sat patiently through her taking his blood pressure, temperature and weight, then sat down on one of the chairs in the room to wait for the doctor. He didn't have long to wait.

"Good morning Sam, Dean," Dr Joseph Jernigan stated with a smile as he walked into the room carrying Sam's file folder in his hands.

"It will be if you've got some good news for us doc," Dean voiced protectively as he stood beside Sam, a hand firmly gripped on his baby brother's shoulder.

"Well then, I won't keep you waiting. I'm happy to inform you that not only have the medications worked, but the clot in Sam's leg has completely disappeared as DVT's are sometimes known to do," Dr. Jernigan stated much to the happiness of the men before him. "However, you need to know that there is a chance that another clot could eventually develop so you need to very vigilant in following preventative measures in the pamphlet I will be giving you."

"What about the medications Doc? How long do I have to take them?" Sam asked, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Well, as long as you follow all the instructions I give you and follow the advice on the pamphlet, I'd say you can stop taking them now," The doctor answered thoughtfully.

"Don't you worry Doc. You can count on me keeping a close eye on the Kid from now on." Dean retorted immediately. He would read that pamphlet first chance he got and make sure that Sam followed the recommendations religiously.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Leaving the office with pamphlet in hand a few minutes later, both Winchesters looked forward to actually getting back on the road and hunting again soon as it was safe enough for Sam to do so. Of course, they knew they would have to break the news to Bobby first, a task neither of them envied, but that was something that had to be done. Deciding that they really needed to give Bobby a chance to get used to the idea of them taking off, the boys decided they would break the news to the hunter once they got back to Bobby's place and then wait another week or two before actually leaving.

Sighing in contentment as he climbed into the shotgun position of the Impala, Sam lay his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes, secure in the knowledge that all was well in the Winchester world once again.

**THE END **_Once again, I want to thank each and every person for all of the support you have given me throughout the story. Your reviews have been an inspiration and kept me going when I thought about hanging up my writer's hat. _


End file.
